A Trip to be Remembered
by Twoformemories
Summary: Hong Kong and Egypt are tired of no one remembering their friend Canada, so they decide to re-introduce him to them to solve that. However, when a certain photo gets out they are going to start wishing that he was invisible again. Canadax?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you think he's never noticed?" Egypt turned to the Chinese boy seated across from him casually, or at least as casual as Hong Kong could be while lying on the coach. The two of them were sprawled across what was known as the map room, for obvious reason. It was the most barely visited room in the whole of the conference building and perfect for the two stoic nations residing in there.

To say they were friends would be a massive overstatement. They were not, frankly they couldn't stand each other namely because of the same reason they were ever even in the same room.

Canada, Matthew Williams, the great white north, blah blah blah, nationalistic pride, something about peace keeping and cuddly animals that are great barbecued over an open fire. Anyway, back on topic, it was more of a friend of a friend sort of situation. Both liked the Canadian, found him interesting and his mannerisms more than a little endearing and for that reason neither could stand to leave the nation alone with the other for an extended period.

This all led to the mismatched piece of a social situation that was what could be called their friendship. It was also due to this strange companionship that they sat in the map room, as they were waiting for the third of their trio to arrive.

He was late, but they were not surprised as America had likely latched onto him. Normally they would wait in silence until he arrived, and yet Hong Kong had broken their silent pact and unwritten rule. Egypt was intrigued as to the reasoning behind the young Asian nations breaking of this tradition and so raised his eyebrow to indicate that he was paying attention but needed clarification.

"Why do you think no one remembers Canada?" Hong Kong reiterated. Egypt deposited the book he had been idly reading and stared at the other stoic nation, after some thought he shrugged his shoulders. Who knows?

"Where are you going with this?" Egypt found himself asking, much to his chagrin. Hong Kong looked towards him, his amber eyes glinting with an idea.

"What could we do to help him?" Ah, so that was his game, Egypt thought. Though he would loathe assisting the Chinese boy in any manner, it was for Canada. If it was to help his friend, he would aid his silent nemesis, for now or until they found a lake he could inconspicuously push him into.

"You have an idea?" Egypt asked the boy, knowing the answer. Hong Kong shrugged indifferently at the question as they both knew it was obvious that he did, Egypt asking only so that Hong Kong would be prompted to vocalize it. Of course, the silent insult within was that he doubted Hong Kong had a good idea, but such was the way they played their game of superiority.

"A few." Hong Kong said nonchalantly. Egypt merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity, or mocking surprise, it could go either way.

"He could wear a Canadian flag on him somewhere." Egypt stared at Hong Kong, his green eyes unblinking before shaking his head and tapping his forehead, reminding his younger companion of the event involving America and the rubber stamp.

"Maybe we could convince him to wear something different." Egypt sat a little straighter in his chair at the suggestion and reached into one of his pockets, Hong Kong watching somewhat warily. Egypt soon pulled out his spare keffiyeh, holding the hat out before him triumphantly.

"No." Hong Kong said definitively. Egypt shrugged and returned the hat to his pocket. One day Canada, one day soon he would wear that hat again. "Any ideas on your part?" Hong Kong asked. Egypt brought his hand to his chin and tapped it contemplatively before shrugging.

"No." He stated bluntly, almost embarrassed by the lack of ideas. Hong Kong sighed, more to show him that he believed it was up to him to come up with all the good ideas rather than an actual expression of irritation. Of course, the sheer fact he had bothered to express himself in any way tipped the other nation off to the hidden meaning.

"How are the others recognized?" Hong Kong mused, albeit in a monotone but that was beside the point he was making. Egypt closed his eyes in thought and leaned back into the chair.

He supposed that he and Hong Kong were recognized by their natures as stoic, but while he was silent most of the time Hong Kong was simply blunt. They were also recognized by their shared history in important affairs with other nations, Hong Kong being owned by England and China while Egypt had oil and such.

America was recognized because he was strong and brash, as well as often idiotic. Russia was recognized as he was another superpower though he was cold and often cruel and sadistic.

France was recognized by his tendency to flirt with anything and everyone and fighting with England frequently, while England was recognized by fighting with France and by having been a former superpower along with France.

But of course, the before mentioned nations frequently meddled largely in affairs of other nations, so were recognized. Perhaps that was why they remembered the mostly silent nation, as he had played minor roles in most world events, themselves excluded.

So perhaps that was all that was needed! They merely needed to take Canada around and re-introduce him to the other nations of the world to have them recognize him on sight if they had more concrete memories.

Green eyes snapped open and he regarded the Chinese boy, still lost in thought. "Introduce him to the others again." Hong Kong raised a single of his prominent eyebrows in interest of his idea.

"How?" Hong Kong asked, hating the fact that he had to. He figured that Egypt was merely being short with him for revenge for earlier. Egypt stood and walked over to the giant map splayed across the wall. Pausing before it, he tapped his chin contemplatively before pointing at the map.

"A trip." He said, moving his pointed finger across the map from one end to the other. Hong Kong slowly cocked his head a fraction and considered the idea.

"Where will we start?" Hong Kong finally asked with a hint of curiosity. Egypt rolled his eyes while his face was still hidden from his companion.

"Canada, then..." It was then that they both realized the problem. Depending on which ocean they took to, as Canada sat snugly between the two, would depend on which of their nations they would visit first. Hong Kong evidently realized the same problem as Gupta could feel the younger nations eyes burn a hole in the map.

"How do we decide?" Hong Kong finally asked evenly, not betraying anything aside from his earnest to forego their usual staring competition in favour of a more direct manner to solve their dispute. He would never admit that their contests were fruitless, far from it, they just haven't actually finished one as of yet.

Gupta turned and slowly scanned the room, searching for some form of inspiration to solve his problem. His answer lay on a small table near an empty chair. A small bowl sat on the table filled with darts, the picture put up on the wall opposite depicting a rough caricature of a smiling America with the word git written in bold letters and several darts sticking from his face leaving little doubt to him as to whom had done so.

Plucking one of the darts out of the bowl he turned to Hong Kong and held up the dart, indicating the massive map flanked by two windows. "Chance." Gupta stated, pointing the dart towards the map with clear meaning. Surprisingly, Hong Kong said nothing to dissuade him; rather he nodded in the affirmative.

Egypt hid his surprise at the lack of argument before turning to the map, quick to act before the Chinese boy changed his mind. Lining up his shot carefully (aiming for Egypt, or maybe Turkey and Greece) he stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration, failing to notice the small red object that Hong Kong was setting alight. Right as he was about to throw the small dart Hong Kong tossed the firecracker near Egypt's foot.

_Bang._

Egypt gave a slight jump at the tiny explosion near him, the dart flying wildly out of his hand and toward the map. Both nations watched in awe as the dart sped onward, seemingly in slow motion to the two stoic nation's eyes.

The dart flew close, closer, closer, missed...

Wait missed!

Both nations' eyes were now slightly wider as they watched the dart fly through one of the windows flanking the massive map, disappearing past the edge and falling into the great beyond to destination unknown.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Gupta and Hong Kong glanced at each other before, calmly, rushing to the window and peeking out, staring at the nation on the ground level and holding the dart, rubbing his head in pain while he glanced around in confusion as his dreadlocks flew about with the motions of his head.

Cuba! Well, on the bright side at least they found their first stop, though in an unorthodox and likely painful way.

"What are you staring at?" A whisper like voice sounded from behind the two oddly calm nations, whose calm had just been shattered by the hammer of extreme embarrassment. They both whipped their heads around as soon as their blushes had died down to observe a curious wavy blonde haired Canadian with violet eyes and glasses perched precariously on his nose in a business suit standing behind them.

Canada.

They both stared at the curious nation as he approached them, peering at the window. "What's out there?" Gently working past them he glanced out the window to see a furious Cuba glancing around. "Huh, what's Cuba doing?" Canada mused to himself as the tanned nation continued to look around; until he brought his gaze up to the window the three nations were standing at.

"America!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the window. Canada sighed lightly at his friends mix up.

"Cuba, I told you I'm no-." Canada was cut off as a tanned hand in white robes clamped itself around his mouth and yanked him back into the room, another hand grabbing his arm and assisting in the act.

As Egypt and Hong Kong dragged Canada backwards and away from the window they listened to the profanities from the Cuban below fade away until ceasing with the slamming of the ground floor door. Egypt removed his hand from Canada's mouth while Hong Kong pulled his hand back from his arm.

"What just happened?" Canada asked, confusion written on his face while he idly stroked his chin near where Egypt's hand had been as though reassuring himself that it was gone. The pair of stoic nations glanced at each other before turning their eyes back to him.

"Nothing important." Hong Kong said in his monotone. The blonde stared at them with a curious look before shrugging in dismissal of the event.

As Hong Kong had said, it probably wasn't important.

()()()

"A trip?" Canada asked the two stoic nations before him as he examined the ticket in front of him, turning it over in his hands as though it would reveal some hidden information like a puzzle box if he moved it the right way. The pair before him gave him a curt nod at the question. "Not to be rude, but why?" Canada queried, still examining the ticket. It was a plane ticket, from Canada to England, with a stopover in Cuba and then Iceland before departing 'across the pond' as it were. The three of them were standing in Canada's home, Egypt and Hong Kong having sprung the idea unexpectedly during one of their visits, which were becoming quite frequent for the three nations. Hong Kong and Egypt exchanged a quick glance; fortunately they had expected the question as a possibility and were prepared.

"We," Hong Kong gestured between himself and Egypt, "have noticed that you seem unusually melancholy of late and have decided that you needed a vacation. Hence, we have arranged a trip for the three of us." Ok, so the plan they used to convince the other nation wasn't a terrific one if the expression of scepticism Matthew was sporting indicated anything but, sadly, it was the best and most realistic one they had been able to cobble together. The alternative was between 'I read around the world in 80 days and wanted to emulate it' or 'Gupta's jackal is lost, he was last seen in England, let's go find him'.

Suffice to say, if that was plan A, plan B would be most uncomfortable for any involved if needed to be deployed.

"Well, I guess I could, not like I have anyone visiting." Canada said a tad morosely. Hong Kong and Egypt brightened, the perfect opportunity had just presented itself for them and they were not planning on wasting it.

"Our point precisely. You should get out more, it couldn't possibly hurt. Besides, we'll be with you the entire time." Hong Kong reassured his brother stoically. Matthews's brow furrowed in contemplation but the pair before him knew his resolve was weakening; he just needed one last push.

"The plane carries real maple syrup." Egypt put in helpfully, though in his own slightly deeper monotone than Hong Kong's. That did it; Canada's face brightened and all traces of doubt vanished with it.

"Well, all right. Just let me reset my answering machine and pack some stuff." He said, smiling widely as he quickly moved further into the house to deal with said machine and gather some items for his journey. Gupta and Hong Kong stood there silently for a few moments until they were sure that he was gone before speaking.

"That went well." Hong Kong said in his monotone.

Nod.

"Do you think anyone will try to contact him while were gone?"

Shrug.

"I did an excellent job of convincing him." Hong Kong stated. Though no pride was evident in his inflection, Egypt knew it was there nevertheless.

"I sealed the deal." Egypt stated firmly. Hong Kong glared at his rival, who returned it with equal strength, both forgetting that their intent was to work together for the time being.

"Um, Hong Kong, Egypt. Do either of you know where all my pants went?" Canada shouted from upstairs or at least for him as it came out as though he was merely speaking in a normal tone, in order to garner the attention of the two stoic nations waiting in the hall though he was quite embarrassed to ask. Hong Kong and Egypt glanced in the direction of the voice, and then exchanged a look. Egypt quickly turned about and swiftly strode towards the hall closet.

Plan B was no longer necessary anyway.

()()()

"S-so, here we are, I guess." Canada said timidly, staring at the large stairway leading to the plane as though it was a tongue that led to the gullet of a ravenous ocean beast waiting to devour him.

He was wearing the god awful Hawaiian shirt with the pineapples on it he had bought for tropical locales he occasionally frequented such as when visiting Cuba. Egypt had reluctantly returned it to him, even though he had offered the pair of robes the Canadian had purchased when he had visited Egypt. Both Hong Kong and Egypt wore their habitual dress of red shirt and black pants and white robes respectively as the heat they were currently subjected to be nothing compared to what they were used to.

Matthew ever so slowly started to take a step back when two arms flanked him, clamping his arms to his sides and quick marching him forward towards the entrance of the plane, ignoring the fact that the Canadian was dragging his feet somewhat, the passive aggressive thing they supposed. They finally reached the entrance and propelled the Canadian inside before a stewardess closed the entranceway with a resounding clang.

Still holding the Canadian, they marched towards a trio of seats on the private plane, dropping the Canadian into the on in the middle and sitting on either side of the northern nation. Matthew fidgeted nervously in his chair, wondering if maybe he had been a bit rash in accepting the offer of the two stoic nations. Then again, he was only going to Cuba, Iceland then England after all.

What's the worst that could happen?

()()()

_Brrrring,_

_Brrrring,_

_brrrring,_

_Click._

"H-hi, this is Matthew Williams, or Canada. I've gone on a trip to England with a stopover in Cuba and Iceland with Egypt and Hong Kong so leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can.

_Beep._

"Oh my god, Mattie say it isn't so! You went on a trip without me, your favourite twin brother? And with a communist going to another communists country? Don't worry, I'll save you. Just hang in there, the hero is on his way."

_Beep._

**So, here it is. I had been planning this fic for awhile and finally feel confident in writing it out and submitting it. I haven't decided on all the pairings yet, but I do have some in mind for Canada but nothing is decided definitively yet (aside from having neither Egypt nor Hong Kong with Canada).**

**I'm writing this after finishing my other fic, **_**Brothers found**_**, and that is kind of a prequel. You don't have to read it to understand the story but some of the things I mention in here will make some more sense if you read it.**

**Just to get this out of the way now, I don't own Hetalia, the characters but I do own the plot. This statement holds true for the rest of the story.**

**Anyway, please Review, I would like to know your opinions regarding this idea and whether you think I need to change anything.**


	2. Freuds Cigar

"What do you mean he's already there? Dammit, just, stall him until I can get there. Yes I know that I'm late but I'm in the car already so just, keep him occupied alright." The tall tanned man shouted into the phone in his hand through the cigar in his mouth as though the roll of tobacco wasn't even there, his other hand busy trying to prevent the wheel he was holding from veering him into oncoming traffic. His dreadlocks flapping slightly in the breeze from the open window of his car, the Cuban struggled in the traffic lanes as his sped onward to the airport, his dark green uniform sitting askew on his broad shoulders while he desperately tried to move it into place by squirming in his seat, both hands being occupied at the time.

Becoming finally frustrated with the lack of hands he snapped the phone shut with a growl of annoyance and shoved it into a pocket before grabbing his uniform and forcing it into place. He smiled slightly in happiness that he had rectified that, and then realized that during his moment of distraction he had drifted into the other lane.

"_Mierda_!" Cuba shouted as he swerved back into his own lane, a loud honk following the abrupt motion of his vehicle from the prior lane following him as he sped along the road once again. Cuba panted slightly from the adrenaline rush of the near miss and nearly missed the turn off to reach the airport. Turning down it he made his way down the road until he came upon the Havana airport.

Cuba let out a sigh of relief when he saw the tall cement building, guiding his vehicle into the pickup and drop off section. Exiting the car with a slight grumble he turned his head, searching for the newest arrival to his home. He was unsurprised that Canada was coming to visit him, it was a common occurrence between the two but what had been odd was that it was not the northern nation who had called him several days ago to inform him of the visit. Rather, it had been the voice of a young boy who had spoken crisply and without tone to inform the tanned man that Matthew was coming to visit and plan something accordingly.

Suffice to say, Cuba was somewhat surprised but shrugged it off, relishing in the fact that he would have some company as few nations really visited him aside from the few still communist countries and those were more for official reasons than anything else. As such he relished the prospect of a more recreational visit from another nation eagerly. Then he saw something that completely ruined his good mood.

Across the wide cement sidewalk stood a blonde haired man smiling broadly with purple eyes twinkling in happiness behind a pair of rounded glasses and looking around wearing a cheesy orange Hawaiian shirt and bright blue pants with a small bored looking white bear in his arms, talking to an airport official animatedly while he stood completely at ease in the busy airport. A tanned white robed figure stood nearby looking around with disinterest and mild amusement at the slight moisture appearing on the blonde's forehead, his own forehead framed by black hair was bone dry. Standing slightly ahead of them and closer to Cuba was a young Chinese boy who was bent slightly over and idly going through a bag as though looking for something. Cuba registered the other two individuals and their strange dress idly but the majority of his attention was focused on the blonde violet eyed man.

"America! What are you doing here?" He shouted furiously at the blonde, who jumped slightly at the harsh tone before turning to him with shock etched on his face, looking like a startled deer as the airport official excused himself and fled. Cuba began quickly striding forward with clenched fists and jaw.

"Cuba, really this has happened far too often." The blonde stated worriedly in an attempt to reason with the enraged Caribbean while he advanced, unsuccessfully as he slowly took a hesitant step back.

The white robed man looked at the Cuban in concern before stepping slightly in front of the Violet eyed man. Cuba ignored the motion and continued to advance when the small Asian boy stepped before him, eying him coldly.

It soon became apparent that the Cuban was not going to stop, so fixated on his target of the blonde that he would likely bowl Hong Kong over rather than stop or notice the juvenile. Naturally, Hong Kong did the only reasonable thing for someone of his height and build could do when a large tanned man was advancing while ignoring him.

He sucker punched Cuba in the stomach.

Hard!

"Ooof." Cuba grunted as the air was driven from his lungs, doubling over from the pain to his abdomen, his cigar flying from his mouth to impact the cement. Clutching his stomach in pain he gave a confused look to the young Asian standing at ease before him, arms dangling by his sides in a casual fashion while he examined Cuba's doubled over form in stoic disinterest. Cuba continued looking in astonishment at the startlingly strong onyx haired boy when he felt comforting pats on his shoulder, always the ones you least expect.

"Cuba, are you alright?" Cuba turned his head slightly to look in astonishment at America patting his back, his lower lip tucked into his mouth in worry while concern shone in his violet eyes. Wait, if he had violet eyes than...

"Canada?" He wheezed out in wonder. No wonder the boy had sucker punched him, once again quite hard. Cuba quickly tried to regain his posture under his friend's worried scrutiny, pushing the comforting arm away subtly. "I'm fine." Cuba finally said when he felt sure that he could trust his voice as he stood to his full height, dwarfing the three nations around him.

"You sure?" Matthew prodded in concern once more, which Cuba shrugged off while he gathered his somewhat shattered pride at having been incapacitated by a nation nearly half his height, god only knew what the as of yet silent nation that had come with the first two was capable of. Cuba glanced at the white robed figure in concern at that thought.

"Positive." Cuba said, dismissing the Canadians worry with a wave of his hand. Pulling a cigar out of his pocket, his previous one now an unpleasant smear on the sidewalk thanks to the many people walking about, Cuba bit the end off before lighting it with a content sigh.

"I don't believe you're allowed to do that in here." The Asian boy said calmly, pointing to a no smoking sign in both English and Spanish plastered on to a nearby pillar. Cuba looked at it disdainfully before answering the amber eyed boy.

"No, they," Cuba said pointing towards a family consisting of a father, mother and son wearing tropical clothes and dragging some suitcases behind them for an example of the population as a whole, "are not allowed to smoke here." The Chinese boy appeared unconvinced regardless of a lack of facial expression, just stared at Cuba and somehow sending the message that he didn't believe the tanned Caribbean man, who gave a short glare back.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Cuba finally snapped, realizing that that was likely one of the first questions he should have asked when he saw the trio. Retrospect is funny that way.

Oddly, it was Canada that answered for the other two. "Oh, sorry about that Cuba. This is Hong Kong," he said with a bright smile, pointing at the young Asian, "and this is Egypt." He finished as he pulled the white robed man close in a loose one armed hug as the Egyptian was standing close enough to do so, to which Hong Kong narrowed his eyes slightly. "It was their idea to go on this trip." Canada added as he let the Egyptian go while Hong Kong continued glaring at a somewhat smug Egypt.

"So, I guess it's their fault your here?" Cuba asked in what he assumed was a joking tone; again he was rarely visited for social occasions so it didn't go across quite right judging by the way Canada blushed in embarrassment.

"N-no, I j-just hadn't though o-of going on a t-trip until they brought it up, s-so-." Cuba waved his hands before him horizontally before him in an expression that he wanted for the Canadian to stop before he began rambling, recognizing the early warning signs from prolonged interaction with the larger nation.

"I was kidding Canada, only kidding." He said gruffly, a slight blush of his own staining his cheeks at the outburst and him being the cause.

"You're bad at this." Hong Kong stated neutrally, causing Cuba's face to heat up even more at the offhanded manner in which he was criticized.

"...Thanks." Cuba finally said in a sarcastic tone once he had regained his bearings from the horribly blunt comment.

"Awkward." Gupta put in from the peanut gallery to which Matthew adjusted his glasses nervously as he desperately tried to think of something to say to alleviate the situation somewhat.

"Ice cream." He suddenly blurted out, growing red again as all three other nations heads swivelled around to regard him curiously at the comment. "I mean, we should go get some ice cream?" He added, glowing a brighter red under their continued scrutiny. There was a pregnant pause before Cuba jumped on the bandwagon, eager to avoid having to suffer through the awkward silence that Canada's travelling companions seemed immune to.

"Sounds great, I know a place come on!" Cuba shouted, grabbing some random suitcases and was about to toss them into his car when Canada grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Cuba those aren't ours." Canada cried desperately, Cuba stopping mid motion to glance over at a Japanese couple standing nearby and staring with wide eyes and open mouths, too shocked to move.

"...Oh." So much for avoiding an awkward situation Cuba though as he handed the suitcases sheepishly back to their owners. He grabbed the driver side and watched as Canada slid into the front beside him, giving him a shy smile while the other two slipped into the back noiselessly. "So how long are you here for anyway?" Cuba asked the blonde seated beside him while he started the vehicle.

"Only about six hours, this is just a stop over after all. N-not that I didn't want to see you..." Cuba started tuning the blonde out at that, deciding to wait until he finished whatever thought he was going on about, listening idly for something that would require feedback on his part. Hong Kong and Egypt for their part kept their silence, occasionally looking out the windows in mild curiosity at the passing landscape.

"Were here." Cuba finally said, interrupting the blonde who had yet to run out of steam, difficult though to believe. Canada looked out the window eagerly to see a small ice cream shop sitting complacently between several larger buildings. A small sign in the front advertised the product which had attracted the small party in the first place while its faded paint denoted a constant among its growing brothers standing by its sides, dwarfing the small ice cream shop.

"Homey." Canada said affectionately as he looked the small structure over with a smile. Exiting the vehicle after Cuba and depositing his small bear on the seat, Canada followed the tanned nation into the shop followed shortly afterwards by Egypt and Hong Kong.

The inside of the shop proved Canada's assessment correct. Consisting of a few stools before a large display case filled with various flavours of the sweet treat and some faded posters on the wall, the interior truly had a well worked but looked after feel common to family owned businesses, and judging by the physical similarities between the man and woman operating behind the glass display case the assumption was likely correct. The woman glanced up and, upon seeing the three customers, broke into a wide smile.

"Hello, what can we get for you?" The woman asked pleasantly to the four nations. Cuba smiled back and turned to his three companions; Canada having been afflicted by the contagious smile had his own plastered on his face while Hong Kong and Egypt looked at the couple in indifference.

"So, what do you guys want anyway?" Cuba asked through his cigar, moving the wrapped tobacco leaves to the other side of his mouth with practiced ease. Canada rushed over to the display case and skimmed the flavours, humming in thought as his eyes roamed the menagerie of flavours on display, Hong Kong and Egypt approaching calmly after.

"They have maple!" Canada cried out gleefully, pointing at the golden coloured tub in the display case. Cuba grinned at his friend's enthusiasm at having found his favourite flavour.

"Ya I looked around and found somewhere that had it after you visited last." Canada gave him a surprised but thankful look at that information, pleased that his friend had gone to such lengths for him.

"Thanks Cuba, I really appreciate it." Canada told the dreadlocked nation gladly, looking back to the flavours in thought. "So, what do you two want?" Canada asked the other two nations, examining the flavours and considering what the two mostly silent nations might enjoy.

"Vanilla." Hong Kong stated without inflection as he perused the selections with a practiced air, observing the flavours with interest.

"Chocolate." Egypt informed the couple behind the counter, not even looking at the flavours.

"The usual." Cuba stated dismissively, reaching into his pocket and pulling forth a wallet. While the woman fetched the frozen treat for the four nations Cuba walked to the cash register in front of the man and handed him several bills. Taking his change he quickly turned to where the woman was handing out the ice cream, taking his own with a quick grin to the woman. The woman blushed slightly at the curve of the lips before Cuba turned away to regard Canada again, who was lightly licking his ice cream with a content smile. Cuba coughed lightly to garner the attention of his friend, who looked up expectantly.

"So, did you three have a specific thing in mind while you were here?" Cuba asked the trio, though he only really expected an answer from Canada and was not disappointed.

"Not really but," Canada looked at his shoes somewhat shyly, "I was kinda hoping we could visit the beach?" Canada asked while he stared at his shoes nervously. Cuba grinned again at that.

"Sure, you two coming?" He asked as he turned toward the door of the shop, glancing at the other two stoic nations who had not seemed to take a bite of their ice cream, but the top of their treats were definitely smaller than before. Said pair just shrugged in response before following him out.

As soon as they were clear of the shop they all hopped back in the car. Cuba gave an affectionate look at Canada as the blonde pressed his face against the window pointing out various sights to the pair in the back seat in an excited tone while the small bear tried to steal his ice cream. Cuba listened as Canada described various facts about the things that they saw, most of it Cuba himself had told the blonde during one of his earlier visits.

Cuba continued looking at Canada out of the corner of his eye affectionately before he felt something tap him on the shoulder to draw his attention.

"You drifted into the other lane." Hong Kong calmly informed him from the backseat.

"_Mierda_!" Cuba shouted as he swerved again.

()()()

"It's a very nice view." Canada said breathlessly as he stared out at the expansive ocean in wonder. Blues and greens mixed together wonderfully like the strokes of a paint brush on a canvas while here and there a splotch of orange or blue where a sail from a small boat connected ocean and sky.

"Indeed, I am overcome with emotion." Hong Kong stated in a monotone as he gazed at the scene. Egypt nodded from his place beside him and Cuba took another drag from his cigar annoyed that he wasn't sure if they were being honest or pulling his leg. Still, as long as Canada liked it...

The three nations were leaning on a railing separating the cement sidewalk with the golden sands of the beach. Cuba puffed on his cigar when, finding the end dangerously close to his lip reluctantly spat the narcotic out and ground it into the cement with the toe of his boot, annoyed at having to tear his gaze away from the view. He may have seen it nearly every day, but sharing it with his friend was something he truly enjoyed and cherished. Canada's bear sat on the sand, licking its paw of the remains of Canada's ice cream which he had stolen shortly after arriving while Hong Kong and Egypt had effectively eaten theirs without ever being seen doing so.

Cuba reached towards a pocket from his uniform and fished out a small wooden case with the Cuban flag emblazoned proudly on it. Snapping the case open he pulled out one of several cigars inside and plopped it into his mouth. About to redeposit the box, he instead pulled another out and offered it to Canada, who had turned away from the view in favour of discovering what had occupied Cuba's attention.

"Want one?" Cuba asked the Canadian, who took it politely but did not light it.

"Sorry Cuba, but I don't smoke." Canada said delicately, frightened of offending his friend but manners insisted he at least take the proffered wrapped tobacco. Cuba scoffed before lighting his cigar with a practiced flair with a silver lighter.

"You don't smoke a cigar." Cuba chastised lightly. Canada cocked his head slightly to the side in confusion while an expression conveying that feeling came over his face.

"You don't?" Cuba chuckled slightly before taking a slight drag.

"Nope. You smoke a cigarette. But a cigar, ah, a cigar you enjoy." Cuba explained, offering his lighter to Canada. Canada took the silver object carefully before popping the cigar into his mouth. Canada flipped the lighters cap open and brought the flame to life with a snap. Hesitantly, he brought the flame to the roll of tobacco and took a slow and slight drag.

Exhaling quickly in fear that he may begin coughing he gave a weak smile to Cuba who returned it with a proud grin.

"You're getting a lot better at that." Cuba told Canada proudly, lightly punching the Canadian in the arm affectionately. Hong Kong and Egypt whipped their heads around suspiciously but, once they had reassured themselves that Cuba did in fact remember that it was Canada he was speaking to they looked away again.

"Would... you two like one?" Cuba asked the stoic pair awkwardly, unsure whether they would appreciate the gesture. He only really felt comfortable around Canada but fortunately the other two nations didn't talk much so he didn't feel obligated to interact with them. Egypt gave him an appraising look before nodding. Cuba shrugged and gave the other tanned nation one from the wooden box.

Egypt brought the cigar to his lips and pulled a lighter out of one of his pockets. With a practiced flick of his wrist he lit the roll of tobacco and took a deep drag of the narcotic. Holding the smoke in his lungs for a few moments he blew several smoke rings with a practiced air.

Cuba gave a short whistle of appreciation at the obvious experience that the other nation had. Egypt nodded to him, his own version of an exaggerated bow before offering the cigar to Hong Kong.

"Whoa," Cuba started, raising his eyebrows in concern, "do you really think the kid should smoke something like that?" Hong Kong mentally cursed the Cuban at that. Of course, now that doubt had been thrown on the affair he couldn't decline the challenge Cuba had unknowingly declared and now would have to at least attempt to smoke the cigar.

Never mind that he had never smoked nicotine before.

Never mind it had been decades since he had smoked at all.

And never mind that he had already taken the cigar and had put it to his lips. Hong Kong took an attempt at a drag, but was inexperienced at such a powerful narcotic and promptly began to cough and choke on the thick smoke in his lungs.

As he began to cough harshly Canada rushed over and began patting him firmly on the back, in part in comfort and part in an attempt to force the smoke from the young nation's lungs. Hong Kong coughed some more before finally standing straight again and breathing regularly once again.

"That was... unpleasant." Hong Kong finally said without emotion. Canada gave him a sympathetic smile at that.

"I know, I had the same problem." Cuba gave a short bark of laughter at that.

"I'll say, you practically threw up after taking one puff." Canada blushed a bit at that reminder while Egypt looked his way unsurprised truth be told.

"S-shut up." Canada stuttered to his dreadlocked friend who only grinned in response, showing off his oddly white teeth considering his habit.

Egypt took a last puff of his cigar to exhaust the narcotic supply. He dropped the charred smoke to the ground before pushing himself off the railing, signalling he was finished with his cigar now that he had accomplished his mission of embarrassing Hong Kong.

Hong Kong shot his arm out as though Egypt extinguishing his cigar was a signal and pulled the extensive sleeve back to reveal a single wristwatch steadily ticking away with the local time.

"We are running out of time until we must return to the plane." Hong Kong informed the other nations without inflection. Canada gave a sad look at hearing the news, causing Cuba to straighten slightly in pride at knowing his friend enjoyed his stays in his country.

"How long do we have before we have to leave?" Canada asked the Asian, who furrowed his prominent eyebrows ever so slightly in concentration as he attempted to measure the time before they had to return based on distance, speed of the vehicle and traffic that would likely impede their travel.

"We have approximately a half hour before we must take off." Hong Kong informed Canada in a neutral tone. Canada gave a sad sigh before turning back to Cuba.

"We should probably head back to the airport. I really had fun today Cuba." Cuba grinned at the genuine smile that Canada gave him and shrugged his broad shoulders in a helpless but not displeased manner at the news.

"It's fine; at least you came to visit." Cuba said offhandedly a he motioned toward the car for the other three to follow. Climbing back into the vehicle, Cuba waited for the other nations to join him before pulling out and unto the road, absently tuning the radio to a station he believed Canada would enjoy.

The drive passed quickly but noiselessly, conversation being muted as the two nations in the back tried to refrain from speaking unless necessary and for the Egyptian even then was more likely to involve a shrug or other non verbal answer. Canada was too shy to try and initiate a conversation and Cuba was just bad at social scenes.

The airport soon came into view through the windshield and Cuba felt a pang of sadness that his guest was leaving along with his two shadows. It was nice having him around and seeing the point of travel brought it home to him. He gave a sigh as he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car, pulling the key from the ignition pointedly causing Canada to glance at him curiously through his rounded glasses.

"You're coming in to see us off?" He asked the Cuban curiously.

"Of course, I am the host after all." Cuba told the northern nation proudly as he opened the door and exited the vehicle, Canada, Egypt and Hong Kong directly behind. Striding to the back and pulling the luggage from his vehicle, Cuba handed the cases to the three waiting nations before following them into the airport.

There was another reason he wanted to see the Canadian off however. The two nations who had come with the Canadian really seemed to like the blonde. Cuba was many things but he was not stupid, and living near the shadow of America had given him a degree of paranoia which was in full swing at the moment.

What if the two stoic nations were trying to test him and see if he was adequate company for the Canadian? It was possible and the suspicion was there and as such Cuba felt obligated to at least test the water with the pair.

Music played down onto the floor, intermittently interrupted by an announcement which shouted down in Spanish to the floor and people occupying it. Travelers rushed about, impeding the three nation's progress as they made their way through the airport, trying to reach their gate.

Finally, after being shoved quite enough, Hong Kong and Egypt glaring at anyone who came close. It cleared a path as effectively as a knife through butter. The combination of the two stoic nations glare and Cuba's intimidating form easily caused the average airline patron to shy away from the small group, permitting them to easily pass them by and make their way to their gate.

"So are you guys using a private jet or something?" Cuba finally put to his blonde haired companion, reasoning he would be the most likely to answer his query and also to try and fill the silence which had fallen over them.

"Yes, they wouldn't let us on a normal flight." Cuba looked at Canada curiously at that. Of course, he didn't hold it against Canada that he used a private plane but not allowed on a regular flight?

"Why not?" Canada seemed about to answer but Hong Kong took it upon himself to answer instead.

"They would not let me on the plane." Hong Kong stated in a monotone.

"What, why?" Cuba exclaimed, looking the Chinese boy up and down in search of some obvious reason which had escaped him.

"Incendiaries." Hong Kong informed him. Cuba gave him an even more incredulous look and so, with a mental sigh, Hong Kong flicked his wrists causing two bushels of firecrackers to slip into his hands from a concealed location. Just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared leaving Cuba wondering if he had even seen the explosives.

"Besides, they wouldn't let Kumajiri on a normal flight anyway." Canada told Cuba in an affectionate tone as he bounced the small bear in his arms lightly.

"Who?" The bear asked to which Canada just chuckled lightly.

"Canada." He told the bear, rubbing its head lightly. He had too good of a time to be upset at the bears forgetfulness.

"Do you even know where we're heading?" Cuba asked the trio, suddenly wondering if they were just walking randomly in the hopes of recognizing some landmark.

"The plane is at gate 12." Hong Kong informed him, making Cuba feel slightly embarrassed at believing the Chinese boy would not have a plan.

Cuba continued walking in slight embarrassment before noticing that the other three nations had stopped, barely catching himself as he stumbled slightly before looking up, seeing the bright sign informing him they had arrived at gate 12, Canada's gate.

"Well Cuba, it was nice to see you again." Cuba smiled at his friends kind words.

"Sure, don't be a stranger." It was Canada's turn to smile while the two stoic nations looked on impassively.

"I'll come by next chance I get ok?"

"I'll be waiting." Cuba told him giving the blonde a man-hug watching the stoic pair's reaction.

Neither seemed to care.

Good enough Cuba thought before shaking the other two's hand awkwardly. With a last wave, he watched the three nations walk down the hallway to the plane. Once they were out of sight, Cuba let out a small sigh before turning and heading back toward the entrance, passing the other gates before a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know he was here, come on. Blonde, glasses, how many people even have purple eyes for god's sake." Turning in the direction of the voice, Cuba observed what appeared to be Canada wearing a bomber jacket emblazoned with a star over the breast shouting at an airport attendant.

"Canada?" Cuba asked in surprise, causing the blonde to whip his head in the dark skinned mans direction. "What are you doing over here, your plane should have gone by now?" The other blondes blue (blue?) eyes widened with shock before pointing at him accusingly.

"You, communist!" Those words brought realization crashing down on Cuba, this wasn't Canada, it was...

"America!" Cuba shouted in rage, stomping towards the boisterous nation furiously. "What are you doing here?" America stood to his full height proudly and stared the Cuban down.

"I'm here to save my brother from your Communist influence, now where is he?" America demanded and Cuba felt his blood start to boil at the other nation's comments.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I have to save him, I'm the hero!" America declared jabbing his thumb into his chest pointedly. "Now where is he?"

"He left." Cuba told America venomously while America gave him another haughty look.

"Finally got tired of hanging around you huh?" Cuba snarled and slammed a fist into the blonde's face. America recovered fast, sending a replying punch immediately afterwards. Grabbing the Americans jacket, Cuba began to try and grapple with the other nation while America tried to pull back and escape the Cubans grip. Losing his balance, Cuba fell forward with America and both nations fell back unto an escalator going down, tumbling down the mechanical staircase before they lost consciousness after several head blows, the escalator depositing them unceremoniously on the ground floor amongst a now worried crowd.

()()()

America slowly opened his eye, a white fluorescent light greeted his eyes accompanied with a pure white ceiling background causing him to wince and shut them again. America attempted to remember what had happened, why his leg was in excruciating pain and why he seemed to be lying on a bed. His hand moved towards his leg as an itchy sensation crept along the limb to try and relieve its itch only to find his attempts obstructed by something... plastery?

"The hell?" America mumbled as he moved his hand up and down the scratchy item in curiosity. He cracked his eye open again, this time slowly and regarded the obstruction on his leg, said obstruction being a plaster cast.

America quickly ran through the evidence in his head: bed, white room, fluorescent light and cast. He must be in a hospital, but he was in Cuba so...

"Commie hospital." America hissed under his breath in realization as he glanced about, a white sheet suspended from the ceiling obscured his right while a door was set in the wall across from him. That was ridiculous; communism couldn't afford hospitals like this, unless... they sold organs on the black market to support it!

Just as America realized this a smiling nurse eased the door open. America gave her an undeserved harsh glare at her entrance.

"Stay away from my liver." America muttered with narrowed eyes. The nurse seemed considerably taken aback at that and gave the American a nervous look, clasping her hands together in front of her. Suddenly the curtain beside America was ripped back to reveal a furious Cuban glaring hatefully at America.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cuba demanded.

"You kidnapped me!" America declared with shock filled eyes and an accusing finger.

"I did not!" Cuba shouted back, bristling visibly.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Nurse" Cuba shouted, turning to the quivering woman in the doorway "I demand another room."

"Me too." America put in angrily to which Cuba just glared at him again.

"I-I'm sorry s-sirs but w-were all full up at the moment." The nurse informed them in a shaky voice almost matching her quivering form. Both nations stared at the innocent woman in absolute horror at the predicament they found themselves in, their eyes trailing to the identical casts on each other's legs.

"Noooooo." America cried out in torment, flinging his arms up in despair and causing the nurse to give an eep of fear and flee the room. "Now how can I protect Mattie from the Communists!" Cuba scoffed at the American's protests.

"Whatever, he already left by the time you got here with the Chinese kid and the guy with the weird hat." If anything that only made America's eyes go wider with panic.

"I knew it, you communists are kidnapping him, god only knows what they're doing to him now." America cried out in anguish, gripping his hair at the horror of it all while Cuba rolled his eyes sarcastically.

()()()

Canada settled into his chair on the plane with a relaxed sigh, the spacious cabin filled with six seats and various small luxuries like a personal side table for each seat and a switched off video screen in the wall near the pilots door surrounded him pleasantly as he turned the page of an Ottawa newspaper he had grabbed before leaving his country. Hong Kong tapped at the keyboard of his laptop, thankful to finally be airborne so that he could use the device while Egypt read his own book silently. Kumajiro and Anubis were laying on their respective owners laps, snoring blissfully.

"Huh," Canada exclaimed in mild bemusement to a story in the paper, "it says here a kid super glued his friend's face to the floor after he fell asleep at a party." At those words the tapping of the keyboard ceased and Egypt slowly lowered his book, both nations turned to regard Canada neutrally as the blonde gave a yawn.

"Well, it's gonna be a long flight. I'm gonna take a nap." Canada told the other two nations as he folded the newspaper and placed it on a side table before curling on the plane seat with a content yawn. "You guys should get some too." Canada told them as he hugged his polar bear to his chin.

Soon the even breathing of the blonde haired violet eyed nation was all that was heard in the cabin while Hong Kong and Egypt were busy eying each other suspiciously.

It was going to be a long flight.

_**Mierda:**_** Shit**

**So, I tried being really descriptive in here but, I don't think it went all that well. I mean, the writing process took forever and I was getting pretty sick of describing every little thing that had almost no importance at all and really only served to annoy me more so I doubt I will be doing that again.**

**Second chapter, and the first sub plot kind of thing is introduced, which is essentially me trying to flesh out the story some more. Cuba is not really all that common a character in Hetalia, the only interactions being with Canada so I figured that, really, he would be somewhat nervous around strangers and his despising of America is just fun to work with.**

**Please read and review, I like to hear the commentary from you all and let me know if I'm doing something wrong or need to change something.**


	3. On Thin Ice

Canada stared at Egypt in the seat near him curiously, a question burning on his tongue but his inherent shyness proving an effective roadblock to his asking. Nevertheless, his desire for an answer was quickly overwhelming his normal reservations.

"Gupta." Canada said, calling the tanned mans attention from the seat near him. Egypt looked up and regarded Canada without expression, waiting for the northern nation to continue his query prompting Canada to fidget slightly.

"Have you ever smiled before?" Canada asked timidly, regretting asking the question as the minute dragged on without a reply.

Suddenly, Egypt opened his mouth to answer, Canada inhaling sharply and his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as he waited for the answer to come. Though Egypt had yet to smile at Canada visibly, any answer would work for the violet eyed nation now.

"Likely." Canada almost visibly deflated at that answer.

"You don't remember?" The blonde prompted, hoping the African nation would be willing to elaborate and give him further insight into the elusive golden eyed nations mind. Egypt shrugged in answer before looking at Canada closely.

"Would you like me to?" Egypt asked in monotone.

"Well..." Canada trailed off distractedly. Egypt continued staring at the Canadian before closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat, nodding as though something had finally made sense to him.

"Very well." Canada looked startled at that.

"Oh no, you don't have to." Canada protested, wondering if perhaps Egypt felt pressured now to smile and greatly disliking the idea of forcing the other nation in any way to do something.

Canada was about to protest further when the Egyptians lips slowly turned up in the beginning of a smile.

All protests were forgotten as Canada watched in slack jawed amazement as the Egyptians lips turned upward more and more, rising on his face at a steady pace. Canada couldn't help but take on a childlike look of awe as the smile continued to rise.

Canada did a double take, was Egypt's face glowing as he smiled? It was true; a golden glow was obscuring Egypt's features as his smile grew even more. Canada's eyes widened even more before he realized that the glow was becoming painful, yet he couldn't turn away.

"It's... so... beautiful." Canada managed to cry out as the skin on his face slowly began to melt under the heat of the golden glow. He attempted to look away again but couldn't, his body unwilling to permit him to turn away from such a magnificent sight he was observing.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah." Canada cried out, his hand flying up to his face as the feeling of his skin continued to melt leaving only his skull and eyeballs, still staring at the center of the golden glow.

Canada's eyes snapped open with a start, his eyes darting around the cabin until it came to rest on Egypt's face leaning over him, his white robed arm nudging the Canadians shoulder to awaken him.

"Gah, Egypt?" Canada cried out blearily, wiping the sleep from his eyes with fervour before gazing up at the unsmiling Egyptian, relief washing over him at the realization he had only been dreaming. "Oh, sorry about that." Canada whispered abashed, blushing lightly in humiliation. The Egyptian nodded in confirmation before giving a curious look, standing again and walking back to his seat. Egypt fell into his seat smoothly as though the event had not even occurred.

"We are beginning our descent." Hong Kong informed the Canadian in signature monotone, buckling his seatbelt in preparation for the landing.

"Oh thanks for the wakeup." Canada chimed as he stretched, almost dropping the polar bear he had been holding in his sleep.

Canada quickly buckled his seat belt as he glanced at Egypt again in embarrassment hoping the other nation forgave him. Seemed so, judging by the way he was stuffing the Canadians bag of uneaten peanuts into his sleeve.

()()()

"Hey Iceland." Just ignore him, maybe he will go away. Of course, it had yet to work but there was always hope and that was more or less al that was sustaining him at this point.

"Hey Iceland, Iceland, Iceland, Iceland, Iceland, Iceland, Iceland, Ice-."

"What! What! What do you want now Peter?" Iceland demanded, glaring at the small boy beside him furiously. The small boy in the sailor suit smiled blissfully though Iceland knew he saw a slight smirk of amusement for annoying the Icelander pass across his face.

"Hi."Iceland took three deep breaths lest he bash Sealand's head in which would not likely go over too well. He was after all supposed to be babysitting.

Reminded of that particular fact made the white haired nation feel like cursing Sweden and Finland out quite colourfully. It had been an ambush, which was all he could have called it. Sweden showing up with Sealand unexpectedly and saying that he needed time alone with "M' Wife" before promptly shoving Sealand into Iceland's hands and turning away, leaving Iceland standing there in bafflement and shock of what had occurred.

Iceland had tried to stop the Swedish giant and politely explain that he could not look after Sealand but, sadly, it was hard to say no to a man that looked like he really wanted to do painful things to you, even though Iceland knew he didn't mean to look that way. It was just the way Sweden looked with those glasses, that broad form and those disturbing narrow glaring blue eyes.

Iceland adjusted his red bow around his neck, trying to redirect some of his frustration to a physical outlet lest he take another one and abandon Sealand in the park with the advice that candy from strangers often had interesting and original flavours.

Fortunately for them both he had received an interesting phone call in a monotone which he had suspected of being a machine informing him that he was about to receive some visitors. Now normally Iceland could be a very courteous host and make sure that his visitors had a wonderful time, but then he had an annoying child with eyebrows whose size bordered on the ridiculous shoved on him for the day. Well it would at least offer Sealand someone else to annoy incessantly.

Which meant a degree of freedom for Iceland.

Hurray.

"Hey Iceland?" Sealand began once again in that tone that always meant he was going to say something irritating and possibly abrasive.

"What?" Iceland demanded shortly, his puffin ruffling its feathers in irritation.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Oh look, the plane is here." Thank god, that should sufficiently distract the annoying blonde. Iceland immediately began striding towards the gate while Sealand sped after him; eyes alight with the possibility of something else to disrupt the boredom and forgetting his question in his excitement.

Iceland quickly rushed to the gate and stopped there, soon tapping his foot in impatience for the door to open while Sealand started to annoy him yet again with irreverent questions he refused to answer, his tapping foot increasing in pace after every query.

"What does seal taste like?"

"How far is a mile?"

"How long until the gate opens?"

"When is Sweden picking me up?"

"Do you hate jerk England too?"

"Is that a real bird?"

"Squack!"

"Don't touch him!" Iceland demanded as Sealand poked his Puffin with an outstretched finger, thoroughly frustrated with his unwanted charge. Reaching forward, Iceland poked the non-nations hat with an annoyed look, smirking when the small boy grabbed his hat with both hands.

"Don't touch my hat." Sealand whined while his lower lip protruded slightly in a pout that Iceland would have found adorable if he had not just spent the prior five hours pestering him. It was like a friends dog you saw and thought 'how cute' and took for a walk, only to have said dog yank on the leash every five seconds, bark at birds, chase squirrels and jump up on random people leaving them to blame you for the dogs behaviour.

"Then don't touch my bird."

"Don't touch my hat." Sealand reiterated stubbornly

"Then don't touch my bird."

"Don't touch my hat."

"Then don't touch my bi-."

"Are we interrupting?" A monotone voice inquired. Both Iceland and Sealand turned to the entranceway to observe Canada, Hong Kong and Egypt standing but a few feet away and Canada regarding them curiously.

Iceland recognized the Egyptian and Chinese nations but the blonde's identity eluded him, tickling the back of his mind like an elusive sound in the house. You know it's there, but you just can't quite figure out what it was.

Remembering himself Iceland straightened quickly before striding forward and shaking the three nation's hands slowly while he attempted to will the light blush of embarrassment that had occupied his face away.

"Hello, welcome to my home," Iceland said with a smile as he worked his way down the line, "I'm glad you could come and visit me..." Iceland said, leadingly as he glanced at the blonde, hoping the violet eyed nation would provide him with an identity.

The blonde gave him a bright and warm smile as he shook Iceland's hand. "Hi, I'm Canada." That was where the Icelander knew him, he had seen the nation from the arctic council and the world meetings but he was so quiet he rarely noticed him.

As for the other two, he rarely interacted with Egypt and that Chinese kid's eyebrows look a lot like Sealand's. This could bear unexpected fruit.

"Have you met Sealand?" Iceland asked, moving past the introductions with almost indecent haste as he tried to distract said boy.

"Yes, of course, hello Peter." Canada said with a warm smile, squatting down to see eye to eye with the boy. Sealand eyed him suspiciously, still gripping his hat in both hands.

"Are you going to take my hat?" Canada blinked in confusion, wondering if he missed something important.

"Um, no." Sealand perked up and grabbed Canada's hand shaking the other blonde's arm viciously in an overenthusiastic display of happiness.

"HI, I'm Sealand, it's nice to meet you. Will you recognize me as a nation? Is that a real bear?" Before Canada could answer the small nation had grabbed the bear and hugged it like a stuffed animal, practically squeezing the life out of the poor white ursine.

"P-please Peter, be gentle with Kumachika." Canada asked shyly but firmly. Sealand eyed the Canadian warily but when he did not reach for his hat he passed the bear back to the blonde.

"He's fluffy." Sealand pointed out as Canada took the bear back, smiling at the boy who gave a wide grin before turning to Egypt, a confused look passing over his face.

"Why are you wearing a dress? Are you like Poland?" Iceland groaned while Canada blushed slightly in empathy for the poor stoic nation. Hong Kong sniggered mentally at the affronted glare Egypt now sported.

Egypt opened his mouth to retort but Sealand had already moved on and was now examining Hong Kong suspiciously.

"You have eyebrows like jerk England." Sealand pointed out, narrowing his eyes spitefully. Hong Kong arched one of said eyebrows at the blunt boy before him. How dare he attempt to usurp Hong Kong's crown as emperor of being blunt, he had spent years working for that throne.

"So do you." He informed Sealand in a monotone.

"Well, yours are bigger."

"On the contrary, yours are at least a millimetre larger than my own."

"Are not!" Sealand denied with all the conviction a child could muster, a loud child wearing a sailor suit.

"They are, do you require a ruler to obtain infallible proof?"

"No, and I don't wanna talk to jerk England." Hong Kong felt like sighing in exasperation.

"Not as in a king ruler, as in a device to measure something."

"You're shorter than me." Sealand spat misinterpreting the Asian again.

"Oh look, they're bonding. Let's not intrude, come on Canada." Iceland exclaimed joyously grabbing the surprised northern nations wrist and fleeing with Canada in tow, Egypt drifting after them like a phantom with an unseen smirk.

Both Sealand and Hong Kong stared at the retreating figures in surprise, not sure how to react until the three older nations had disappeared around a corner. Hong Kong, considering the implications of the act realized that, should Canada have to interact with Iceland to help the white haired nation remember him while having Sealand around, it would in all likelihood be a pointless endeavour.

Therefore, the best way he could help Canada would be by occupying Sealand until they had to leave once again, regardless of how tortuous and trying it may become.

"Hey Hong Kong, you're shirts weird."

"I hardly think you're the expert on fashion advice." Hong Kong stated, eying the white and blue sailor outfit critically.

"Says you."

A most trying time indeed.

()()()

Iceland sighed contentedly, leaning backwards on a bench in the airport with a calm smile gracing his lips. It was so nice to have some peace and quiet and the company was most respectful of that desire. Canada was sitting beside him, just enjoying having been noticed while Egypt stood in a nearby gift shop attempting to haggle with the shopkeeper for what Iceland believed was peanuts.

The silence would have lasted longer had Canada's phone not rung, causing both nations to jump slightly in surprise as the song Holding Out for a Hero cut through the pleasant atmosphere. With a slight blush of embarrassment and several apologies Canada reached for his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello Al." Canada greeted, wondering when America had gotten at his phone for long enough to change his ringtone.

"_Oh my God Mattie, are you okay? Have the Commies hurt you?"_

"What?" Canada asked in confusion as he tried to determine what his brother meant.

"_The Commies, Cuba said that they kidnapped you."_

"_I did not!"_ A distant voice shouted from the other end of the phone, Canada's confusion only growing.

"Al what are you talking about? And what's Cuba doing with you?"

"_The Commies, Cuba admitted after I wasted him."_

"_Bull, give me that phone!"_

"_No, it's mine!"_

"_Gimme!"_ Canada pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it quizzically as the sounds of a scuffle made their way through the receiver as though it was some problem with the phone itself before bringing it back to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Canada, it's me Cuba. You're brother is being a dick right now."_

"_Am not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Don't believe anything he says Mattie, all Commies lie."_

"_You just lied to him!"_

"_No I didn't."_

"Are you guys ok?" Canada asked worriedly figuring that something must be terribly wrong for Cuba and America to be together for any amount of time without blood being drawn.

"_Hmmm, what was that? Oh no, don't worry about it. You just enjoy your vacation Canada."_

"_Give me back my phone!"_

"_No!"_

"_Give it!" _There was the sound of scuffling once again before the beginnings of a cracking sound were heard, followed by static through the phone. Canada took the phone away from his ear once again before snapping it shut with a sigh of exasperation and stuffed it into his pocket before looking at Iceland's curious look.

"My brother." He offered as a explanation. Iceland nodded knowingly. Denmark was his brother after all and the Nordic nation could be somewhat... abrasive at times.

"What was he doing?"

"Fighting with Cuba." The blonde informed the snowy haired nation, looking away in embarrassment at his siblings antics. Iceland raised a snow white eyebrow at the Americans actions but didn't question it, realizing it was likely rather embarrassing for the Canadian to talk about the call.

"So, you're on the arctic council?" Iceland asked instead. Hoping to put the other nation at ease, he pulled a bag of black liquorice and offered a piece to him.

"Yes. Oh, thank you." Canada took a piece of the candy with a quick thank you and popped it into his mouth, grimacing slightly at the taste much to Iceland's amusement judging by the light chuckle.

"It can be a somewhat acquired taste." Iceland stated, popping another into his mouth.

"Indeed." Canada blushed slightly as Iceland chuckled at the half truth.

"I do love this stuff."

"I don't remember you eating it when we first met." Canada said wistfully. Iceland raised a pale eyebrow at the way the Canadian had said it, almost as though it was a distant memory rather than a recent one from when they would have met during one of the world conferences.

"From when?" Canada started from his memory, having another light blush at being caught drifting off. Normally it wasn't much of a problem, his invisibility permitted him to do so and it had become something of a habit.

"Oh, when you first found me." Iceland furrowed his brow in though before his eyebrows shot back up.

"That cute kid was you?" Iceland demanded in surprise. Now that he thought about it, he recalled Canada's blonde hair, curl and violet eyes from a child he had met during one of his voyages. Canada gave a shy smile at being called cute and nodded.

"Yep, you were the first one who found me." Iceland rocked back a bit at the unexpected realization before looking the Canadian up and down, noticing small things that reminded him forcefully of the young nation he had encountered so many centuries ago.

"It was a shame I couldn't stay." Iceland said wistfully as he absently fed a piece of liquorice to his puffin. "But you were so far away."

"It would have been nice, but I got to meet France and England so it was all right." Iceland glanced back to Canada to see the nation giving him a happy smile. Iceland let a slight grin show as well before offering another piece of the candy to the other nation, who politely took it and slipped it into his pocket as soon as Iceland looked away to the bear in the Canadians lap.

"Looks like your bear wants some." Iceland stated in bemusement. Canada glanced at the bear before paling slightly. It wasn't the candy Kumajiro was drooling over.

It was Iceland's puffin.

"Oh my, we should get back to the plane it's going to take off soon." Canada quickly said, rising to his feet and tightening his hold on the polar bear as it attempted to flee his grasp while the puffin ruffled its feathers in concern for its well being.

"No, I'm hungry." The bear mumbled as it struggled more.

"You can have some fish later Kumadiro." Canada whispered to the bear in an attempt to bargain with it, succeeding as the bear ceased its struggles.

"Fine." It muttered in surrender as Canada sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Canada whispered to his bear before turning back to Iceland. "Sorry, but he really loves his fish." Canada lied.

Iceland, who had watched the exchange silently, gave a sigh of defeat. If the bear was anything like his puffin, it would likely throw a fit until it got what it wanted.

"Ok." Iceland answered dejectedly, slowly rising to his feet so as to prolong having to return to looking after Sealand. If only Canada was visiting for longer than just to refuel their plane. Then again, why would a stopover on the way to England be in his country?

How odd.

"I hope Hong Kong is having fun." Egypt gave a hum of agreement from behind Canada, causing both nations to whip their heads around and give a startled yelp, Iceland's Puffin an indignant squawk at the sudden motion.

"Gupta, don't do that." Canada stated, having recovered from his shock faster than his companion from repeated exposure to the Egyptians entrances. It was all old hat to the northern nation.

()()()

"... and the child's umbilical cord is then cut. That is where babies come from." Hong Kong finished in his monotone, watching Sealand's shocked and speechless expression with quiet interest. Hmmm, perhaps he had been too graphic with the diagrams on his laptop.

Well, he had been trying to answer the other boy's question to the best of his ability.

"So, did China or England have to do that with you?" Hong Kong arched an eyebrow at that. The metal image it conjured was... most disturbing to say the least.

"I am not entirely sure but England explained that it happened when Yao took a bath in cider."

"Uhhhh, that doesn't sound right." Sealand uttered as he gave Hong Kong a confused look.

"I have my suspicions as well." Hong Kong informed him. He was referring to when England had attempted to give him 'the talk'. Of course, he had attempted only after a drink of beer for courage.

Then two for nerves.

And about five for good luck.

Long story short, by the time he attempted it he had been quite smashed. Hong Kong remembered the conversation very well.

"Ya shee Hong, when two peoples like eash other very very mush they like to do shtuff. Heehee, sho, if a man likesh her he'll put hish wang inshide 'er. Hehe, 'side 'er." So naturally when Hong Kong saw China again, he asked how him how taking a bath in cider would create a new nation as Hong Kong was well aware of where human babies came from.

England had looked rather embarrassed at the look of absolute bafflement on China's face.

"I don't really know where I came from." Sealand told Hong Kong morosely. Hong Kong suddenly had the urge to run away, he was never good at comforting people. The last time he had attempted such, a man in a robin outfit had been assaulted by hawks. Hong Kong glanced around the airport. Damn, no one to come save him and there was no avian handy.

"That is... unfortunate." Hong Kong stated, somewhat uncomfortably though he did not show it visibly. He sat down next to Sealand and slid the laptop onto his lap before staring straight ahead.

Sealand glanced at the other nation hopefully causing Hong Kong to nearly shift awkwardly.

"Do you know where I came from?" Well now, describing procreation to Sealand may have not been awkward but this sure as hell was. He should probably comfort the blonde but he had no idea how. Best fall back on what he knew and use scientific reasoning.

"Well," Hong Kong began, Sealand leaning forward with hope shining in his blue eyes, "it is clear that England had a hand in it, but to my knowledge you were not conceived by either two nations or a dissolution so that is out of the question correct?" Sealand nodded vigorously.

"Ya, nothing like that."

"You are a former military artificial Island, so you were manmade rather than having land n the traditional sense, therefore all evidence points to England as your sole parent." Sealand leaned forward eagerly, sensing the nearing of a conclusion.

"And?" Sealand prompted eagerly, Hong Kong obliged immediately.

"So if England made you, logically a piece of industrial equipment was your mother." Sealand looked completely confused and maybe a little horrified.

"I don't get it." Hong Kong reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of Iron he had found before leaving Canada.

"Hug this for a while and tell me how you feel." Hong Kong passed the piece of metal over to Sealand and, with another glance at Hong Kong awkwardly hugged it. "Now, how does that feel?"

"Heavy."

"Think of it as weighed down with love." Hong Kong said neutrally before glancing over to where Canada, Egypt and Iceland were approaching them.

"So how long do I have to hug this?" Hong Kong glanced back to Sealand as he rose to his feet to escape the clutches of the conversation.

"Just long enough until you feel comfortable with your mother possibly having been a cement mixer." Sealand looked to the piece of Iron again as Hong Kong swept over to the approaching Canadian.

"Hi Hong Kong, did you have a good time with Sealand?" Canada asked, glancing curiously at the blonde in question, his expression becoming concerned when he saw the metal bar the nation was holding affectionately.

"It was fine, we should go before we begin to impose." Hong Kong said in his stoic version of haste as he grabbed Canada's sleeve and began to attempt to tug the northern nation in the direction of the departure gate.

Iceland, upon seeing the insistence the Chinese nation had to leave immediately felt the icy fingers of fear begin to claw at his spine and this time it wasn't because Norway was muttering to himself. God only knew what Hong Kong had left with Sealand and judging by the uncharacteristic silence the non-nation was sporting along with that piece of metal he had a feeling he would not particularly enjoy the after effects of it.

Thinking fast he grabbed Canada's other arm and held him firmly in place, a desperate look on his face which confused Canada to no end as he glanced between the two forces trying to force him in different directions

"Uh..."

"It is a private jet so you can leave whenever you want right?" Iceland pleaded.

"Well yes I suppose."

"Then you can at least have lunch right?" Canada looked thoughtful before nodding, albeit a tad hesitantly when Sealand seemed to jump out of his slump at the mention of food.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Hong Kong stated quickly upon seeing Sealand's recovery.

"Why?" Iceland demanded icily.

"Canada's bear has an unfortunate fixation on making your puffin lunch." Iceland glanced between the bear and his puffin, realizing that the Chinese boy unfortunately was telling the truth. Tempting though it was, he loved his puffin so would not sacrifice the bird for a few moments more of peace. Reluctantly, he released the Canadian and took a step back.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." And distracting Sealand for me was the silent addition. At the very least he had been able to take some time off from looking after the young boy.

"Yeah, it was."

"Indeed, but we must be off." Hong Kong stated, dragging Canada toward the entrance while Egypt followed after, his head tilted slightly to the side in his expression of bemusement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay but..." Iceland watched as the trio disappeared into the departure gate while Canada's quiet apologies faded with the distance, leaving him alone with Sealand who was still holding that piece of metal.

"Iceland?"

"Yes?" Iceland asked in trepidation.

"Can you have a baby with a cement mixer?"

"... What!" Oh god, Sweden was going to kill him. Maybe he could pin it on Hong Kong; it was the boy's fault after all.

"Well, have you ever tried?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." Iceland hissed, turning away and rushing away, the young blonde hurrying after him with a curious expression.

"So you have?"

"No!" Iceland barked, his face turning steadily red in a blush of embarrassment.

"But you've tried?"

"No!"

"You face is red like Tino's when I ask him what that squeaking sound was from his and Su-san's room." Iceland's face grew even redder if possible. He did not want to hear that.

"S-so what?"

"Tino said it's bad to lie." Sealand chastised, shaking a disapproving finger at Iceland's heavily coloured face.

"I-I'm not lying d-dammit." Iceland retorted, becoming even more flustered.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"You're lying worse than jerk England when he says his scones taste good."

"That's it." Iceland barked, grabbing Sealand's hand and dragging him towards the nearest ticket office. "I'm taking you back to Sweden come hell or high water." He didn't care if he interrupted them in the throes of passion; he had finally lost patience and was getting rid of the annoyance in his care. He could take Sweden's intimidating visage if it meant getting rid of his unintentional ward and would dance while doing so.

"Yay." Sealand exclaimed, swinging Iceland's arm to and fro joyfully as he was dragged along and entirely forgetting the line of questions once again at the prospect of something different.

Iceland only prayed he could lock himself in the bathroom for the flight after tying Sealand to his seat.

**...**

**...**

**...Yep.**

**Cider.**

**China's human name is Wang Yao for anyone who didn't get that.**

**Also, I haven't actually been any further into Europe than England so if anyone has somewhere in particular, tourist destination etc. just drop me a line or a review.  
**

**I loved writing the part with Hong Kong and Sealand but hated, absolutely despised writing Iceland and Canada. It's just that, well, there are really no specific character traits or anything that I could run with about Iceland so it didn't work out as well as I would have liked.**

**I imagine Sealand is like everyone's annoying little brother, and since Hong Kong is essentially the over serious little brother because all his siblings were already older than him I figured he would definitely dislike Sealand.**

**That aside, I hope you liked it, R&R please.**


	4. Tea, Planes and Trains

Arthur Kirkland did not think life should be too complicated. Sure as a nation he had more on his plate than the average fellow but, when he had time off and there were no meetings to hamstring him he liked to keep it simple. A cup of Earl Grey, a good book, a bathrobe and his favourite chair in his study all lead to, what the nation known as England perceived to be, an excellent beginning to a day.

It would not last.

Two dots of light, one green and the other pink darted into the room, flying about the bookcases without a care before hovering around the short sandy blonde's messy locks nestled in a massive plush green chair. England raised a titanic eyebrow at the pair in a curious gesture. His only response was a pair of tinkling giggles before the bobs of light flew back out of the room.

England's green eyes watched them go before the short nation shrugged off the encounter. "Faeries." He mumbled in a bemused manner before returning to his book in an attempt to forget the distraction. It was not the first time the imps had done something like that; it was in their fanciful nature after all and hardly as bothersome as others may have found it to be.

_Ding Dong._

Arthur glanced up from his book curiously. Who on earth could be visiting him? He seemed to recall that Hong Kong had called and told him he was visiting, but had not specified a time. Or maybe he had. There had been something else his former colony had told him, but it was vague and seemed to drift away as he tried to grasp at it.

The ringing sound repeated and echoed through the house, prompting England to raise his head and look in the direction of his foyer.

England rose from his chair still in thought, slipping a bookmark to mark his place before setting the novel distractedly on a side table near his overly plush green chair. Striding out of his study, his bathrobe with the union jack emblazoned on the stitching swishing around him as he walked, he made his way towards the front door.

Pausing before the oak portal, he glanced at the top of the doorframe to notice two specks of light giggling uncontrollably from their perch above his head. England cocked his eyebrow a second time to the small pair.

"What?" He inquires to the small faeries, causing them to giggle all the harder. He stared at them a moment before shrugging, what could be so surprising that Hong Kong would have that would prompt such a reaction from the fey folk. The green eyed nation reached forward and turned the knob, a happy and welcoming smile on his face.

"_Bonjour mon ami_." Well so much for that happy feeling. Framed by the doorway was quite possibly the largest thorn in the side, and not a stick up his ass as America would say (or France suggest with wiggling eyebrows) for England.

Francis Bonnefoy, the nation of France with his wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, slight stubble, sinfully attractive face and blue casual suit with the jacket undone along with the top five buttons of his dress shirt revealing a toned chest.

The devil truly was attractive.

"What the hell are you doing here you bloody frog." England hissed, glaring at the other blonde spitefully while said Frenchman merely waved his hand dismissively, pulling a red rose from seemingly nowhere.

"Ah, _mon cher_, I have merely come to spread the message of _amour_-."

"I don't want it." England spat, attempting to look around the wavy haired blonde on his doorstep to ensure Hong Kong wouldn't see him with the perverse nation.

"But you are already dressed for it." France pointed out; raking his blue eyes over the bathrobe the other nation was currently wearing. England blushed fiercely at that and tightened the belt of the robe self-consciously.

"Shut up you damn frog, I was expecting company." The green eyed nation barked crossly as once again tried to look around the lithe frame of the Frenchman before him, only to have France move to block his view with each attempt, an extremely upsetting state for the poor Englishman forced to bear with the juvenile antics of the other nation. It becomes even more frustrating when the Frenchman wrapped his arms around the green eyed nations waist, squeezing his rear lightly.

"Hey!" England protested sharply before finally managing to look behind the other nation and at the entrance of his property, a metal gate flanked by hedges closing off his home from the neighbourhood. England's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his enlarged eyebrows shot up his forehead in horror as a young black haired boy came into view from the gate.

Hong Kong had arrived, flanked by two taller men that England really couldn't spare the moment to observe as he was still standing on his front porch, in a bathrobe, and in the arms of the most promiscuous nation in the world with his former colony unlocking the front gate.

"Get in here." England hissed, pulling the startled Frenchman into his home abruptly.

"Ah, _mon amour, _you could have just invited me in but, if you insi-."

"Shut up you bloody wanker." England hissed as he scanned the area, his green eyes alighting with an idea. "Into the closet." He barked, shoving France towards an open closet filled with coats and other knick knacks.

"Oho, eager aren't we." France mused as he was shoved into the dark confined space. "But I certainly am not complaining."

"Quiet you damn fool."

_Slam._

_Click._

"Hello?" France asked the dark space after a moment. When there was no answer, he attempted the doorknob only to find the wooden portal locked. "Hard to get eh?" France mused to himself, stroking his chin in thought. Now what was England so frustrated about that he did not merely throw him out as he usually did? Now curious, France pressed his ear to the door while his hand searched for a way to unlock the door.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house Hong Kong steadily approached the front door, Canada marching beside him while Egypt fiddled with what appeared to be a sketchbook in his hands. Stopping on the porch, Canada turned to Egypt with a pleading look prompting the African nation to glance up and meet the violet gaze.

"Gupta, I know it might be a lot to ask but, well. PleasebenicetoEngland." Canada rushed the last part, almost afraid to have asked the other nation being well aware of the somewhat conflicted nature the Egyptian would feel in regards to seeing his former invader again.

Egypt stared into those pleading violet orbs for a moment before finally breaking their hold, nodding his head reluctantly to show his acceptance. Canada gave him a grateful smile before looking down to the sketch book the tanned nation held, desiring to find something sufficiently neutral to change the subject to.

"What are you drawing?" Egypt shrugged as though it was inconsequential before turning the sketch book over, revealing an attempt at drawing a person, which of course was in profile. "It's, nice." Egypt just shrugged again before turning the sheet back to facing him, beginning to glide a pencil over it once again.

Hong Kong turned from the scene with a slight roll of his eyes once he was facing away before raising his knuckles as high as he could and rapping them on the door.

His call was soon answered as the door flew open to reveal a somewhat flushed and nervous England.

"Ah, hello Hong Kong and," he looked up to see a pair smouldering green eyes glaring at him with such repressed rage that if looks could kill it would have done so at least five, no six times by now, "Egypt." England felt a slight shudder move through him at those orbs but stayed strong, turning his eyes to the third member of the group, looking at the hopeful gaze of an America look alike. England knew he knew him, but the name slipped his mind.

Glancing about as though heaven would supply some answer, it unexpectedly did as Egypt held up his sketchbook diagonally, a page flopping open to reveal in large print words 'This Is Canada' along with an arrow pointing at the previously unnamed nation. "Canada."

"You remembered." Canada declared, with a shocked expression.

"Ha, of course I remembered." England replied with a somewhat embarrassed flush, his hand rubbing the back of his messy blonde hair sheepishly. Hong Kong, while attention was focused away from him, rolled his eyes sarcastically at the Englishmen's comment.

There was an awkward silence as Canada and England waited for each other to say something. Hong Kong, growing sick of standing around pointlessly finally decided to interject.

"May we come in Arthur?" Said blonde visibly started, another slight blush of embarrassment sneaking across his face.

"Ah, yes, of course come in." England moved to the side, ushering them into his home while trying to ignore the way Egypt's glaring eyes never left him (even when he passed him he could feel those green eyes boring into him). Hurrying after the trio and shutting the door behind him, England clasped his hands together as he eyed the three nations in his home. "So, would you three like some... tea?" England asked, still somewhat flustered from the awkward moment on his porch prompting him to say the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, sure that would be nice." Canada beamed to the other blonde. England nodded and turned, making his way into the kitchen while Canada put the three nation's suitcases and polar bear by the door, said bear not protesting being left out of the kitchen having a fair few unpleasant memories involving America sneaking him food off his plate after England had served breakfast. Kumijirou looked up, suddenly noticing his owner's absence.

"Where did he go?"

()()()

France smirked to himself as he pulled the other nation closer in the small confines of the closet. When he had heard his little _Mathieu's_ voice he had been positively gleeful, no wonder England had locked him in the closet if France's sweet little Canadian was visiting. Waiting for the right moment had been painful but, when those quiet footsteps had approached the closet and England had declared he was departing France had acted, opening the closet and yanking the other nation into the dark confined space, shutting the door behind them.

"Ah, _mon petit chaton_, it is so good to have you in my arms again." He whispered to Canada. The other nation stiffened as France wrapped his arms around him, squeezing his rear flirtatiously. "_Amour_ cannot wait; now let me see your face." France whispered as he reached up and pulled the light bulbs cord, enveloping the room in the warm glow of light.

And revealing a pair of smouldering green eyes beneath a keffiyeh and a single gold earring glittering in the newfound illumination of the light bulb, revealing the nation in France's grasp. France's smile fell from his face while his eyes widened in fear.

Egypt had been surprised when he had been yanked into the closet, but when he had heard the voice whispering to him in the dark and the arms snaking around him he had become furious. Not only was France, one of the nations he hated the most, groping him but he had done so under the impression he had been Canada.

After he had realised this, another thought occurred to Egypt. Canada had asked him to be nice to England, therefore the Canadian had no idea France was here. As such, Canada had not asked him to be nice to the second nation he despised and would be ignorant of any altercation involving the two.

France watched in horror as Egypt's arm slowly rose, hand wrapping around the lights pull string.

In a single swift motion, he pulled the string encasing them both once again in darkness.

()()()

"Hey, where did Egypt go?" Canada asked, glancing around the kitchen where he, Hong Kong and England were drinking tea. Hong Kong looked around before shrugging unconcerned. England cleared his throat awkwardly and set down his tea.

"Perhaps he didn't feel comfortable and went home." England informed them, trying not to let the small twinge of hope make its way into his voice.

"Oh..." Canada looks into his tea somewhat depressed. He wasn't entirely surprised, Egypt did not like England very much so he couldn't hold leaving against him, and nevertheless it did make the Canadian somewhat sad. Hong Kong reaches up from his seat and patted Canada's shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm sure he felt it was prudent as he was becoming increasingly unsuccessful in suppressing his urge to kill Arthur." There was silence in the kitchen as England and Canada stared at him in shock at the blunt remark. Canada, accustomed to such at this point was the first to recover and rapidly changed the subject.

"So, how are you Arthur?" England sipped his tea, not answering until he had deposited his cup back unto the saucer to answer.

"I've been well. You're blasted brother has been pestering me as usual-."

"Excuse me for a minute; I forgot something at the door." Hong Kong stated, rising from his chair.

"Oh, certainly lad, now where was I?"

"Alfred being an idiot." Canada stated with a light chuckle as his father figure began to get into a rant again.

Hong Kong left the kitchen started for the foyer with a furrowed brow, the only outward show of annoyance he permitted. He had hoped that merely letting England and Canada chat would have caused the other nation to recognize his northern brother with greater ease. However, after the affair at the front door he was beginning to doubt it would be so simple. He really wished that Egypt had not abandoned him at this time; he could have really used someone to bounce ideas off of (among other things, like a stapler).

As those thoughts crossed his mind, he turned the corner to the foyer only to see the nation in question step out of a hall closet, straightening his hat and robes-.

Was that blood?

Right, ignoring that he still needed to talk to the African nation about how to get England to be able to recognize Canada easily.

"Egypt, we need to deal with something."

Egypt gave a hum of acknowledgment to inform Hong Kong he was listening as he smoothed out his robes.

"We need to do something to make Arthur remember Canada." Egypt paused straightening his collar, looking at Hong Kong with interest. He then glanced to where their luggage was, an idea forming slowly in his mind. England believed in magic, therefore...

"Take Matthew and England out of the house for awhile, and leave the bear." Egypt stated, finishing straightening his collar before locking the closet and opening the front door.

"Who?" Both nations ignored the white ball of fluff, which huffed in annoyance and returned to chewing on Canada's bag's leather strap. Compared to what the creature had tasted in the home from past times he was in it, it was infinitely preferable.

"Why?" The tanned nation cast a confident gaze over Hong Kong before closing the door behind him. Hong Kong shook his head in annoyance before turning around and going back to the kitchen. It was easy to say 'get England out of the house' but in practice it was quite difficult as the Englishman would unlikely get completely dressed on his day off to go out unless he had a damn good reason.

Fortunately, Hong Kong had a plan. Though difficult to manage, if England was given the proper motivation then it was child's play and England could be easily motivated by one of two things. Liquor, and showing off his accomplishments.

As such, after Hong Kong had resumed his seat and England had paused in his rant to breathe that he broached the idea.

"Matthew."

"Yes Hong Kong?" Said Canadian asked curiously, wondering why (aside from the obvious) the other nation interrupted England's rant.

"I was perhaps wondering if you would like to visit the British Museum?" England positively beamed in happiness, even going so far as to ruffle Hong Kong's hair affectionately while Canada just gave a nod.

"Sure, would you like to too Arthur?"

"You mean 'as well' Matthew. I thought I taught you better than that." England admonished his former colony lightly, still too happy to have someone interested in his history.

"I'm sorry." Canada had a slight pinkish hue now in embarrassment but was waved off.

"Its fine, and of course lad. Just wait a tic and I'll grab something more appropriate." Hong Kong gave a light nod and England leapt to his feet, rushing off to change in a swirl of green clothes and for some reason swatting at his head while cursing the 'fey folk'.

"... Sooo, why the British Museum?" Canada finally inquired once he was sure they were both alone.

Hong Kong just shrugged. "It's something England would like, and its close enough to lunch that we could get something there, rather than let Arthur cook." Canada shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around himself as though attacked by a chill wind.

"Good thinking Hong Kong." Hong Kong nodded to the praise, secretly pleased that Canada did not know of the other reason they were going there.

He knew Egypt would not be caught dead in that place.

()()()

Egypt waited behind one of several trees in England's yard until the three nations left England's home, said Englishman and Canada talking animatedly while they strolled away and Hong Kong saying little preferring instead just to listen.

Once they had passed the gate and left, Egypt moved from around the tree and glided over to the front door closely followed by his loyal jackal. Opening it and afterwards removing the tape he had placed there to keep the door from actually closing when the trio had left he slipped into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, Egypt stared at the small white bear on the carpeted floor before him, the ursine still chewing on the suitcase strap from before.

Egypt squatted down and unzipped the Canadians bag while ignoring the slight growl from the bear, pulling out Canada's spare pair of glasses after a moment of searching. Turning them over in his hands until they flashed in the sunlight, the raven haired Egyptian nodded in acceptance before tucking the glasses into a pocket. Picking up the suitcase followed by the confused bear, Egypt headed further into the house, ignoring the bear's muttered questions.

Egypt felt the ends of his lips twitch slightly with the desire to smile, Anubis hopping around his feet in mimicry of his masters muted joy.

All according to plan.

()()()

The nation known as Japan slowly lifted a cup of tea to his lips before taking a small sip. With a satisfied sigh, he put the cup back down on the knee high table and crossed his hands over his lap contentedly.

Japan was currently in his home enjoying some tea, part of his daily ritual that made a wave of calm sweep over him pleasantly. The raven haired bowl cut nation closed his eyes contentedly and leaned back slightly into a more comfortable position.

This lasted until the shrill voice of his phone cut into the calm silence.

With a resigned sigh, Japan rose to his feet and padded over to the phone softly. Picking up the electronic, he brought it to his ear.

"_Konichiwa_, this is-."

"_Kiku, thank god."_ Said Japanese nation felt his heart pound at the confident voice that sounded over the phone, recognizing it instantly.

"America-san, it is good to hear from you." Japan responded quickly to the nation on the other end of the phone.

"_Of course it is, everyone wants to hear from their hero! Anyway, I need your help."_

"Of course, I will help in any way I can." Japan did not waste a moment in answering the blonde American. He would do anything for his long time crush, a slight blush creeping across his features at the thought.

Japan wasn't sure when it had happened, only that it did. Maybe it was when the American had brazenly brought him out of his isolationism, maybe it was after the war when he had been so kind to the Japanese man even though they had been such bitter foes.

Maybe it was when Hong Kong paid him back for drawing those 'pictures' of Canada for France with a blow to the head.

It would also explain how he had forgotten his own name for a few days afterwards.

Regardless, all Japan knew was that he had fallen for the American and would do anything for the other nation, even if the blonde would never know exactly how much he cared for him. Japan did wish he could tell America, but he was just not able to.

To be blunt, he was afraid of what could happen. Rejection, acceptance, both had too many unknown possibilities for him to merely blunder through.

America would not be afraid to do so and maybe that was what Japan found so endearing about the other nation.

"_Fantastic, thanks a lot Kiku. Listen, I need you to pick me up at Cuba's place."_ Japan was surprised by this; he knew the pair was not on the best of terms by any means.

"Of course Alfred-san. But, if I may ask, what are you doing there?"

"_Mattie's been kidnapped by commies and I need to save him!" _Japan turned his head away from the receiver and sighed slightly. It seemed America was playing hero again.

"What makes you think communists kidnapped Matthew-san?" Japan politely inquired.

"_He was with some weird robed guy and that little Asian kid that hangs around with China." _ Japan slowly felt the colour drain from his face. Hong Kong was with Canada on a trip, meaning that the other Asian clearly had a purpose and plan and would be very annoyed with any sort of interruption to his task.

And America would no doubt try to interfere. Japan felt a shudder pass through him at that. Sure Hong Kong may look cute and cuddly, but he had seen what had happened to Korea after he had informed the young Asian of that particular opinion and promptly tried to cuddle Hong Kong affectionately.

His revenge had left Korea depressed for weeks and staying up for several days straight trying to recover what he had lost.

All of his saved games on his Xbox.

Shudder.

"Of course Alfred-san, I would be glad to aid you." If America wished to 'aid' Canada, then it behoved Japan to try and get the American to moderate himself, lest Hong Kong decide to do it for him with those firecrackers he always carried.

"_Really, awesome. Ok, I'm at a hospital but I'm not sure where it is."_

"Alfred-san, why are you in the hospital, did something happen?" Japan asked worriedly, instantly concerned for his crush's welfare.

"_I just broke my leg, no worries."_

"Alfred-san, you should be more careful." Japan admonished his concern evident in his tone.

"_Ah I'm alright, but I need a lift so can you head over?"_ Japan sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"Of course Alfred-san, I will be along soon."

"_All right, thanks Kiku, I'll s-."_

"_Who the hell are you calling on the room phone?"_

"_Shut up Cuba, it's just Japan."_

"_What! That's the other side of the damn planet!"_

"_Relax, the hospital gets charged."_

"_It's my hospital you moron!"_

"_Oh bitch, bitch, bitch. Calm down."_

"_Hang up, now!"_

"_I don't have to."_

"_Do it!"_

"_Make me you communist sunuvabitch."_

"Alfred-san, please don't antagonize Cuba." Japan pleaded with the blonde on the other end of the phone. He was really worried about exactly how far the blonde was going to push the Caribbean nation.

"_Relax Kiku, he's a panzy."_

"_Oh that is it. Come here you whiny little -."_

"_Oops, gotta go, see you soon Kiku."_ Japan opened his mouth to answer only to have a dial tone sing through instead. With one last sigh, Japan hung the phone up and went to go pack a bag.

It looked like he was going on a trip.

()()()

"Well that was a jolly good time wouldn't you say boys." England declared enthusiastically, leaning back into the plush seat in the small cab of the train the three nations sat in.

"Yes, um, it was nice but, Arthur?" Canada began timidly, watching the scenery pass through a large window to his right, not daring to meet the Englishman's eyes.

"Yes?" The green eyed nation prompted, still grinning slightly.

"Well, did you really have to correct the tour guide every time he made a mistake?" Canada timidly asked as he turned away from the large square window depicting the English countryside passing by at a steady pace, the English countryside being mostly empty aside from the odd small group of trees and herds of sheep and as such made for a relaxing but rather dull experience.

"Of course lad, it's their bloody job to know these things." England huffed, crossing his arms irritably at being questioned.

"Ya, I know but did you have to keep going after he broke down crying and take the tour group yourself?" England gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course, they paid good money to learn my history and they deserve to know the accurate truth." Hong Kong gave the Englishman a look.

"Then why did you go on about King Arthur when we reached the sets of medieval armour?" Hong Kong inquired in his regular monotone, his expression blank as usual.

"I fail to see your point." England responded after a moment of silence.

"There is little evidence testament to his existence aside from the pause in Norman invasion at that period." Hong Kong responded.

"Well, that's evidence." England rebuked with a sniff. Hong Kong closed his eyes in mock acceptance while he rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. Honestly, he could see where Sealand got it from but at least England used evidence regardless of the suspicious nature of it.

"That's all well and good but why did you drag us to Stonehenge?" Hong Kong asked, finally voicing the question that had been bugging the pair of former colonies during the escapade. Hong Kong knew Canada would just say that it didn't matter, he had enjoyed it but dammit Hong Kong was curious.

"Because it's an important part of my history." England responded, sounding somewhat affronted by the question.

"But the whole time we were there you kept talking about faeries and Merlin." Canada mentioned quietly, giving a shy smile to try and soften the question.

"What's your point?" England demanded with a scowl, effectively causing the Canadians smile to wither and die.

"Nothing, nothing." Canada immediately defended. England just watched him for a moment before nodding slowly. Canada sighed in relief and turned back to watch the scenery pass by, secure in the diffusing of the situation that was developing. A comfortable silence descending on the group as the peaceful scenery and steady rhythm of the train in motion eliminated the need for pointless small talk to fill the space.

This was interrupted when the cab door was pulled open and the head of a messy black haired boy with round glasses poked his head in. In one hand he carried a large cage with a snow white owl inside while a small scar the shape of a lightning bolt was etched on his forehead, his other hand holding the door open while the four individuals examined each other in surprise.

"Um, excuse me. Have any of you seen a red head with freckles with a rat and a girl with really messy brown hair come by here? They would be wearing the same uniform as me." He added, taking his hand off the door and sweeping it down his black robes with a griffon crest stitched unto the breast.

"Um, no we haven't. Sorry." Canada answered as both him and the boy pushing their round framed glasses back up their nose as they had slipped slightly during their conversation.

"Oh, alright thank you anyway."

"Who." The snowy owl commented.

"Canada." Was the automatic response from the wavy haired blonde before his hand shot up to his mouth in shock at the look of confusion on the black haired boy's face. "Heh, sorry force of habit." Canada quickly said, trying to wave off the unspoken question.

"... Oh, ok then. Goodbye. Sorry about Hedwig." The black hair boy responded, closing the door and exiting with a slight wave goodbye after the apology.

The three nations in the cab remained in silence for several minutes after the intrusion and exit of the strange boy.

"He was odd." Hong Kong noted stoically. "Why did he have an owl?" Canada thought of pointing out that he had a polar bear that spoke and Hong Kong occasionally carried around a small panda, but decided against it.

"Well, he was nice." Canada responded instead, giving a slight smile to Hong Kong. Hong Kong just shrugged it off.

"Of course he was nice; he was a proper English gentleman." England interjected, nodding to himself in a satisfied way. "And such brilliant fashion sense too." There was a slight pause between the three where Canada and Hong Kong turned to each other expectantly before the Asian held up an open hand and began to countdown with his fingers.

5

4

3

2

1

"I wonder where he bought those robes..." The pair sighed quietly and watched as England exited their cab before rushing off in the direction the strange boy had gone, leaving Canada and Hong Kong alone.

"... So, do we go after him?" Canada inquired after a moment.

"I wouldn't, he'll be back after he grows tired of his mint coloured bunny." Hong Kong responded neutrally. Canada sighed before rising to his feet and stalking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To keep Arthur from being committed to the psych ward."

**Translation time, yay.**

**Bonjour mon ami: Hello my friend.**

**Mon amour: My love**

**Mon petit chaton: My little kitten**

**I went to England once on this trip through a travel agency. It was nice but I didn't get to go see a lot of the things I wanted to because they had this whole planned schedule thing that was a huge piss off. I mean, I got to go see Stonehenge and the Royal British Museum (which was great) but my room during the trip was awful. I had to share this tiny freaking hotel room with two other guys, the bed was in essence a cement slab and the bathroom had no lock on it, just some sliding door thing.**

**And I didn't get to go see Spamalot (sob).**

**Charles: Quit you're bitching; you went to go see the Lord of the Rings play.**

**True and they did have a trippy stage. So, this chapter essentially introduces Arthur and Kiku into it and I also changed the summary since I thought of new to add to this story, which is not irregular as originally this was going to be more like three different stories, one for west Europe, one for east and one for Asia but I got over that and decided to simplify it.**

**That aside, I do not own Hetalia, or Harry Potter I guess and it would mean a lot if you could drop a review to help me get off my pretentious ass and write more.**


	5. Witchcraft and Dinner

"So, why are we here?" Canada asked quietly as he always did, gesturing idly at a tall brick wall the three nations were standing in front of. England paused from tapping his chin in thought to glance at his two former colonies, practically beaming in barely suppressed delight.

"This is where the lad on the train said he bought his robes and spell books." England exclaimed before looking back to the wall.

"..." Canada felt like he should say something, as they had been standing in front of a brick wall for a good fifteen minutes while England tried to figure out how to enter a shop that sold supposed spell books and it was becoming somewhat disturbing. Sadly, he just didn't have the heart to tell his former guardian that wizards and magic didn't really exist (especially after the whole Merlin thing at Stonehenge and King Arthur at the museum). Fortunately, Hong Kong didn't really care if he trampled over hurt feelings corpse then desecrated it with salt and make up he borrowed from Thailand (the wig was optional but recommended unless it already had long hair).

"This is a brick wall." Hong Kong declared, examining the wall caustically.

"I can see that boy." England shot back, not looking away from the brick edifice for even a second while he answered.

"I do not believe a brick wall is capable of offering goods or services for payment." England scowled before looking to Hong Kong, opening his mouth to retort. Fortunately, Canada interjected before the blonde could say something he may regret.

"M-maybe the alley has been boarded up." England turned to Canada, a slight scowl still on his face.

"I know every bloody street in this city-."

"Aside from this one, apparently." England shot an irritated look at Hong Kong for the quip.

"Anyway," he continued through slightly gritted teeth, "I would know if it had been boarded up."

"It's made of bricks, where would wood enter into this?" Hong Kong whispered to Canada emotionlessly once England had turned back to the wall, confident in his argument.

"Figure of speech." His violet eyed brother whispered back to which Hong Kong nodded in understanding. "So, why are you looking for a diagonal alley anyway?" Canada directed the question to England.

"It's called Diagon Alley, pay attention lad. Honestly." England scowled once again before walking up to the wall with a look of intense concentration.

"Right then, I guess I was being rhetorical." Canada muttered to himself once he realized the Englishman wasn't going to answer the rest of his question.

"Two to the right, three down..." The Englishman muttered as he pressed several stones on the wall. England scowled when nothing happened. "Or was it three to the right and two down..." Canada and Hong Kong watched from the side of the small courtyard, Canada bighting his lower lip slightly at the very awkward situation he found himself in.

"He's randomly touching the wall." Hong Kong mentioned offhandedly.

"Ya." There was a short pause between the two while they watched the Englishman mutter to himself some more and push another combination of bricks.

"Is he going senile?" Hong Kong asked his brother, to which Canada just brought his hand up to his forehead and began kneading his brow, pushing his glasses slightly forward to accommodate his fingers.

"No, he's done this once to the back of the fireplace when I was a colony."

"Do we wait for him to finish?" Hong Kong whispered, growing bored with what he considered to be the scene of a downward spiral into insanity.

"He could be awhile so, no." Canada whispered back before raising his voice, barely. "Excuse me, Arthur." Canada began politely, drawing the other nation's attention over to him. England looked over to them with a massive eyebrow raised.

"Yes lad?" Canada fidgeted slightly before steeling himself.

"Um, well. Maybe it w-won't work if there's s-some who isn't 'gifted' (Hong Kong had added air quotes though no one noticed) is t-there to see. O-or something." England's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he rushed over to them and patted Canada on the shoulder affectionately.

"Well done lad, good thinking. I always thought Hong Kong didn't have it but you with your invisibility must." Canada's eyes were wide with surprise while Hong Kong shook his head in pity for his brother. "You take Hong Kong and get him some sweets alright." England said affectionately as he passed several British pounds over to the other blonde.

"E-eh? W-wait, E-England I-."

"Get him some toffee, kids love them."

"I am not a child." Hong Kong stated, glaring at England at his presumption.

There was a short pause while the two taller nations stared down at Hong Kong blankly, the height difference of several centimetres far too obvious before England gave a slight cough.

"Ahem, right. Anyway, why don't you two go to do... something else?" Hong Kong just kept glaring up at him for his earlier remark until the violet eyed blonde next to him grabbed his hand and gently pulled him towards the exit of the courtyard.

"Alright then, see you later." Canada waved over his shoulder while Hong Kong just gave one last glare before rounding a corner.

"Right, have fun you two." England stated, blindly waving at them while his eyes remained fixated on the bricks before him. "Hmmm, maybe three up... two across. Then tap... three times?"

"So, where did you want to go?" Canada asked his shorter companion once they were clear of the green eyed blonde and his unusual fixation on the brick wall.

"Far away from here." Was the raven haired Asian's reply.

()()()

Two hours later found the pair of nations once again approaching the courtyard they had abandoned England at, having wasted what they believed to be sufficient time for the Englishman to grow tired of trying to unlock the brick wall he had been fixated on.

"So, what did you think of Madame Touseaus?" Canada asked the other nation beside him.

"I was less than amused by the experience." Hong Kong stated evenly, his massive eyebrows folding slightly downward in displeasure. "People kept staring at me." Canada gave a slight cough into his hand to which Hong Kong swung his head up to look at his brother levelly. "What?" Canada swallowed slightly at the stoic nation's scrutiny.

"Well, I mean, it was a wax museum." Canada fidgeted slightly under the continued gaze he was receiving.

"And?" Hong Kong prompted.

"It's just that, well. You would stand next to the exhibits." There was a short pause between them.

"... Your point?"

"You see... it's just that... you wouldn't move."

"..."

"Or blink." Canada continued after a moment.

"And that's why they stared at me?"

"Well, you did look like one of the exhibits when you did that." Realization dawned on Hong Kong as he looked away thoughtfully, much to Canada's relief.

"I see, and that was why those people always ran away screaming whenever I would walk away from the exhibits." Canada nodded; blushing slightly in memory of the rather embarrassing situation that had caused wherein while wondering what had been taking Hong Kong so long he had turned around and had been nearly trampled by a mob of screaming people coming from behind him.

"Oh good, we're here." Canada blurted out as they entered the courtyard in an attempt to not speak of the situation any more. They both paused in the empty courtyard, looking around in confusion.

"Where's Arthur?" Canada asked no one in particularly as there was only him and Hong Kong in the enclosed space.

Hong Kong shrugged as he glanced around. There was no space large enough to hide the Englishman successfully, so he should have been there.

"Where could he have gone?" Canada mused to himself, walking to the middle of the courtyard, rubbing his chin in thought. Hong Kong hanged back near the entranceway, scanning the courtyard pointlessly.

"Perhaps he went home." Hong Kong ventured eventually. Canada turned about, a curious expression on his face.

"That doesn't sound like him." Canada muttered to himself, his face becoming somewhat downcast as another thought crossed his mind. Did England forget about him already?

Hong Kong observed the change in expression and guessed his siblings thoughts. He ground his teeth slightly in annoyance at the Englishman's absence; it was very unusual for England to just leave, especially when he knew the man would recall him at the very least.

"Nevertheless he most likely did as Arthur no doubt felt that he could leave as he trusted you to help me get back to his place." Technically, he wasn't lying to Canada as England did indeed trust Canada (when he could remember the other blond) and after the candy incident earlier he knew the Englishman still thought of him as too young to be without an escort. Besides, his blonde sibling could use the ego boost.

"R-really?" Canada ventured timidly; almost afraid to believe like the time America had told him Santa wasn't real only to have Finland come down his chimney later that night. It would have been more magical has Sweden not come through the front door as he was too big to fit down the chimney thoroughly scaring young Matthew witless.

"It's mostly speculation, but we should still return to his home." Canada just smiled lightly and nodded, the pair leaving the courtyard shortly after to return to England's residence.

()()()

"The man was a high functioning sociopath." Hong Kong pointed out as they opened the gate to England's residence, Hong Kong pocketing the key as soon as Canada had unlocked the entranceway and returned it to him.

"Well yeah, but you two have so much in common. I mean, you both have very analytical minds and are constantly searching for logical solutions to problems." Hong Kong had to concede that point, as that was more or less the whole reason he was back in London to begin with. It was far preferable than being compared to Spock anyway.

"Perhaps, but I do not wear a hunters coat and smoke a pipe, the only real thing we have in common would be a drug addiction and I worked that out a century ago." Hong Kong reminded the violet eyed blonde beside him who looked somewhat embarrassed at the mention of drug abuse, most likely as Hong Kong did still resemble a twelve year old.

"F-fashion isn't really a point of argument though is it? It was accurate for the time frame." Canada defended weakly, pointedly ignoring the drug topic. Hong Kong just rolled his eyes, his face hidden by the height difference between them as they continued their trek to their former guardian's front door.

"So, you are saying that I am a high functioning sociopath drug user (former, Canada quickly pointed out with a somewhat pale face) who enjoys dressing up in random costumes while solving crimes sent to me from random locations around the world, while at the same time being observant to the point of the invasion of privacy?" Canada sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, an interesting habit the Chinese nation had noticed him forming of late, which sort of added to the Canadians point.

"You know, some people would be complimented from being compared to Sherlock Holmes." Canada muttered with a sullen look. Hong Kong just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was not my idea to go to 221 Baker Street on the way back to Arthur's." Hong Kong mentioned the other.

"I suppose." Canada acknowledged with a defeated expression before looking up to the front door they were approaching. "Hmm, the door's open." Canada noted with an interested look.

"That seems to support my theory he has returned." Hong Kong pointed out.

There was an acknowledging hum from Egypt causing Canada to spin around with a startled yelp.

"G-Gupta! W-where did you come from?" Canada demanded after he finished with gasping for air.

"Around."

"... Ok then." Canada finally conceded before returning to approaching the door once again. "Did you leave the door open?" He asked over his shoulder as he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open.

Before Egypt could give his negative answer, a pair of arms shot from the inside of the home and wrapped themselves around Canada, pulling the surprised nations face into the embrace of the flirtatious European nation named Francis Bonnefoy who was now nuzzling the Canadians face with his chin.

"Ohhhhh, _mon petit lapin, _I have missed you so much." France purred to the blushing Canadian.

"_P-papa, __que faites-vous ici__?"_ France just chuckled lightly as he squeezed his former colonies rear lightly, prompting Canada to squeak sharply at the ministrations.

"Why, I came here to make sure that _Angleterre _was treating you right." France answered, pushing the Canadian back until they could see each other eye to eye. Canada blushed at the concern evident in the Frenchman's tone before catching himself.

"_Pardon,_ you saw Arthur? Where is he?" France raised a preened eyebrow at the question before smirking.

"Well, he just so happens to of informed _moi _that he wanted you to stay at my place." France purred to the other nation.

"..."

"What?" France demanded a slight pout on his lips at the look of disbelief on the Canadians face.

"W-well, its just t-that, well... Y-you know." Canada gestured helplessly as France's pout grew deeper and a crocodile tear shimmered in the overly dramatic nation's eyes.

"It's a trap." Hong Kong declared in monotone from the peanut gallery, finally breaking free of the shock of seeing the Frenchman appear so abruptly and attack his brother.

"No it's not!" France declared, hugging Canada closer to himself and causing the nation to blush harder. "I merely wished to see _mon petit_ _Mathieu_, can _amour _not be shared amongst..." France continued ranting, Canada discreetly slipping form the suffocating grasp of the former empire.

"Did you know about him?" Hong Kong demanded, turning to Egypt with a harsh glare while France continued on his rant. Egypt didn't answer; instead he narrowed his eyes even further at France.

"S-so, Arthur?" Canada prompted France in the hopes of distracting the other nation from trying to grope him some more. Canada did love his _papa_, but the man was very 'physical' in his affections and the normally shy Canadian found it somewhat overbearing at times.

"Hmm, ah yes. He said that_ mon petit lapin_," France declared, embracing the Canadian once again, "should stay with me while he deals with a coming meeting with some important people." France finished with a smirk, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

Hong Kong ground his teeth, dammit. He had no idea where England was so couldn't refute the Frenchman with any hope of accuracy, and France knew damn well that Canada's staying with England was the only substantial excuse that the Canadian would make without worrying about hurting his former parents feelings.

"Why would Arthur agree to this?" Hong Kong put forward, hoping France would not be prepared for any sort of logical refute to his argument.

France, instead pulled a rose from nowhere as he released Canada, bringing the red flower to his nose, inhaling deeply with a sigh of contention. "Why, he was quite amiable after our 'conversation'." France said with a lewd smile as he twirled the rose between two fingers.

"_Papa,_ you're bleeding!" Canada cried in a horrified voice, pointing towards a dark splotch on France's shirt. France suddenly smirked before immediately dropping it, a hand flashing to his forehead as he wobbled like an actor with stage fright.

"Oh, it is true. But I am not worried, _mon Mathieu_ will care for me." France cried melodramatically, falling against Canada and forcing the poor blonde to support the other nation, his knees bending slightly under the unexpected weight forced upon him.

"What happened?" Canada asked worriedly. France gave a loud sigh, flopping even more so into the Canadians arms.

"_Oh, c'est terrible, _I got into an unfortunate scrape with a brutish fellow. Rude and cruel without an ounce of morals as he attacked me mercilessly." Egypt narrowed his eyes until they were practically closed. He was; frankly, surprised that France hadn't healed completely considering the accelerated rate nations did so.

"Oh, I'm sorry_ papa_." France gave a low chuckle in the other nations arms.

"Do not worry Mathieu; this rose has thorns after all."

"Pity if you touch them you will likely feel only a tiny prick." Hong Kong stated, watching with interest as France's previous air of absolute confidence fell into a scowl of disproval. Hmm, who knew that insinuating that France was weak at battle would yield such a scornful glare.

"... You can be a very cruel little boy." France muttered in a subdued voice.

"I suppose you can always just prune the head off and keep that, it is the most important part of the rose." Hong Kong mentioned offhandedly, watching in interest as France's hand shot to his throat (and crotch for unknown reasons) while Egypt gained a malicious gleam in his eye.

France gulped audibly as he clutched Canada closer, more of a shield than earlier as something he would like to take into a dark room and reveal the variety of tricks he had up his sleeve... and in his pants.

"Well we had best get going or we will miss the Chunnel ride."France declared, dragging the other blonde towards the gate Hong Kong darting into the house to leave a quick note explaining his absence before him and Egypt hurried after as France shot dark glares to the pair but, in order to get Canada to come with his excuse included Hong Kong by association. Egypt however was not included and France intended to make damn sure that the Egyptian would most definitely not be invited.

At least, that was the hope.

()()()

A foot just peaking out of a pair of robes nudged the door of England's home open, following shortly after by the remainder of the home's owner as he entered the house, his arms filled with bags full of various items.

"Matthew, Hong Kong. I'm home!" England shouted as he deposited the bags unto the floor. "You won't believe some of the items those shopkeepers had! I bought a new wand." England declared, pulling a small wooden stick from one of the bags, holding it before him triumphantly.

The answering silence prompted England to cock his head curiously, lowering the wooden rod to his side.

"Are you boys here?" He called out again, receiving no answer for a second time. Frowning to himself, England walked further into the house, his black robes the same as the boy he had seen on the train (and the same size but he had ignored that somewhat embarrassing fact) making a swishing sound as he moved.

He paused upon noticing a small note taped to the kitchen door. Raising a large eyebrow, he pulled the note off and looked over it, reading it twice to ensure he didn't miss anything or misunderstand.

Arthur.

Yao called and asked me to go collect some money from Belgium.

England scowled at the note, which was just like China, the old salesman. He sighed and crumpled up the paper, tossing it into a garbage can nearby as he continued to scour the house for Canada. If the northern nation had left with Hong Kong, he was confident his former Asiatic colony would have informed him in the note he had left.

After a good hour of searching, he was becoming somewhat concerned. Sure, Canada did tend to fade into invisibility but he would generally answer if called or at least make his presence known in some manner (Alfred still yelled poltergeist now and then when Canada moved his chair during the meetings).

But after thoroughly searching the ground floor and the upstairs he had found neither hide nor hair of the other nation. Canada's suitcase was still here (Hong Kong's too but he suspected that the other nation would merely come pick it up after finishing his business with Belgium) so by all reason Canada should still be here as well.

It then occurred to England that there was one place in his home that he had yet to check.

The basement.

"Buggerment." He hissed to himself, swiftly making his way down the stairs and trying to avoid tripping over his robes. He quickly trotted to the basement door before reaching for the handle.

Then he noticed that the door was slightly open

"Hang it." He muttered darkly before shoving it open to stare into the darkened space at the bottom of the stairs.

"Matthew, are you down here lad?" There was a slight shuffling from down the stairs but no answer, prompting England to sigh in relief for finding him before rushing down the stairs in case the Canadian had hurt himself.

"Honestly Matthew, you should... have... just... answered..." England trailed off as his mouth fell open in shock, his eyebrows shooting up his head in horror at what he was seeing at in the room at the bottom of the stairs.

When he had first bought the house, England had taken the basement and turned into his magical laboratory. He had filled it with bookcases filled with spell books, cases of potions and the like and a single large wooden table near one of the walls. In the center of the room however, he had put aside for where he needed to draw his mystical circles he used for casting magic and summoning magical creatures.

And Russia.

He had merely thrown out the spell book he had used when it had proved somehow inflammable.

However, he doubted such a solution would be available for this problem. Surrounding the runic circle he had drawn the previous day was several images that looked suspiciously to be hieroglyphics and, in the middle of the circle was a lump of clothing consisting of what appeared to be a pair of pants, a shirt, some socks and a belt.

"Matthew, lad?" England asked nervously. There was some more shuffling from the clothes before a small white head with beady black eyes and nose pocked themselves out of the collection of clothing to peer up at him curiously, a pair of round framed glasses perched precariously on the bear's muzzle.

England's eyes opened even wider than should be physically possible. "Good lord Matthew, what happened?" England cried as he rushed over to the pile of clothes, lifting the small polar bear from them. The bear blinked blearily as the glasses wobbled on his nose.

"Arthur?" It asked after a moment. Kumajiro was confused, to say the least. He had been having a nice time chewing on his owners backpack in revenge for being denied his fish when, that strange tanned man that hung around the house now and then had picked him up and brought him down some stairs while that jackal (who was a complete ass sometimes, stealing his food and whatnot. At least Hong Kong's panda didn't like his food) jumped around barking at him. Then, the man had put him underneath a bunch of clothes he had pulled out of the suitcase he had been chewing on and put a pair of round glasses on his nose, telling Kumajiro to stay there for awhile before handing him a fish for bribery. Then, late on, England comes downstairs and starts asking him strange questions and things.

"Yes, yes my boy it's Arthur. Are you alright?" Arthur reassured, beaming at what he perceived to be a transformed version of his former colony. Kumajiro yawned widely and snuggled slightly into England's arms.

"Hungry." Kumajiro stated.

"Yes' yes. Don't worry Matthew I'll find something for you to eat as soon as I change you back." England frowned slightly at the confused look he was receiving from the white bear in his arms.

"Who?" England stiffened, his eyes widening in horror. Dear god, it was worse than he thought, Matthew was forgetting who he once was.

"Sorry lad, but we need to change you back now." England told the bear, placing him back unto the clothes before moving to go back up the stairs.

It was a good thing he had just picked up all of those spell books, it was going to be a long night with his transformed former colony.

Kumajiro meanwhile buried himself back into the pile of clothes so that only his head and the glasses still perched on his nose remained visible, his beady black eyes drooping until they were closed completely.

Light snores and a grunt now and then soon filled the dark laboratory as the polar bear fell into a deep slumber.

()()()

"Would you like something to eat _mon lapin?_" France asked the other blonde lightly while he unlocked the door to his home. His only answer was a sleepy yawn from the Canadian as the northern nation wavered slightly on his feet before nearly falling down.

"Actually _papa_, I think I'd rather just go to sleep." Canada informed him with another yawn. It was indeed late; the trip between Paris and London bringing them to at least eleven at night and jet lag was getting to the Canadian. France looked to the practically asleep Canadian before his expression changed to a dark grin, a red flag by any definition making Hong Kong tense instantly while Egypt just glowered at his hated enemy.

"Ah, of course. Let me just take him to his room." France whispered in a dark voice before moving towards the Canadian.

Then falling unto his face as Hong Kong stuck his foot out to intercept the Frenchman.

"I do not believe it will be necessary for you to do so personally." Hong Kong stated looking at France as he slowly rose from the street, rubbing his nose. France shot him a dirty look, clearly having forgotten him during the excitement.

"_Papa,_ are you okay?" Canada asked worriedly, rushing over to help the Frenchman back to his feet, earning Hong Kong a smug smirk from France. Hong Kong narrowed his eyes at the pair; Canada was not making this easy.

France sighed dramatically, going limp in the Canadians arms. "Oh, I don't think I can make it inside _Mathieu_, you must carry me to my room. I fear I cannot make it on my own." Canada sighed at the Frenchman, a slight blush running across his cheeks before he let out a barely suppressed yawn.

"Matthew, you are far too tired to carry him, let's just go find your room. Where is it exactly?" Hong Kong asked, turning to the still grinning France.

"_Mathieu_ will be staying in his old room from when he was a colony; I suppose you can take the couch." France said flippantly, pointing at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong nodded in understanding. "Very well." Canada started at that, looking up to meet the Egyptian in the group's eyes.

"But wait, where will you be staying Gupta?" France scowled at the stoic figure while the Jackal growled at him.

"I'm afraid I don't have any more free rooms, they're being renovated." France immediately interjected.

Egypt slowly turned his head so that he was looking at France, who squirmed uncomfortably at the scrutiny before the robed figure opened his mouth.

"I do not sleep. I wait."

A slight breeze passed through the group as they examined the Egyptian in mixed reactions of surprise, horror, and boredom.

Hong Kong was the first to break the silence, grabbing Canada's hand and pulling him toward the open door forcing him to almost drop France. "You are tired and need rest, it would be best to do so immediately."

"But, what about Francis?" Canada asked, dragging his feet as he looked over his shoulder at the Frenchman.

"_Oui_, what about me?" Hong Kong smirked while he was faced away from the other three.

"Don't worry, Egypt will take care of him." And with that, the pair vanished into the house.

France remained standing where he was, his mouth open and a hand upraised as though frozen in the middle of asking a question. Very slowly, he closed his mouth and lowered his hand. Approaching footsteps caused him to shiver at an invisible wind before slowly turning, a pleading smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling much better. I'll just be going." France said hurriedly, hiding the quiver in his voice as he spun around and raced into the house leaving Egypt to follow silently after.

()()()

Sweden straightened his tie in the mirror he was facing (from IKEA of course); nodding once he was satisfied with how he looked. Dropping his arms to his side he looked over the rest of his attire. A blue suit and tie with his flag emblazoned on it and a white dress shirt beneath, his blonde hair in its perpetually messy state and his expression was...

Intimidating. Damn. Sweden glowered at his image, which honestly didn't help the situation. Realizing this, he attempted to soften his expression to little avail as it was the equivalent of trying to carve the duke of Wellington's face out of a block of wood using only a sewing needle. With a final glare at the image Sweden turned and left his bedroom, striding to his dining room where an elaborate dinner was laid out on a white dinner cloth, unlit candles waiting to be set aflame while fine China sat in their places at the table and two chairs at either end.

Sweden stared at the spread before nodding in approval, moving to the next room which was the kitchen to check on the roast he had specifically prepared for the occasion. The pristine white floor and walls of the kitchen reflected the neat and proper attitude of the home's owner. Sweden peered into the oven, checking the clock on the stove before grabbing a pair of oven mitts and squatting before the oven then opening the door. Reaching inside, he pulled the roast out and rose to standing, depositing the roast on the top of the stove. Sticking a thermometer into the roast, Sweden waited until the needle ceased to move.

Sweden's lip twitched with the beginning of a smile before picking the roast back up with the mitts, carrying it back into the dining room and depositing it onto a hot plate placed there just for the occasion. Sweden took a step back, his blue eyes appraising the set up.

Finland would be so happy when he got home.

The ringing of the doorbell caused Sweden to glance over his shoulder in the direction of the door in interest before turning and striding to the portal, his lips twitching with the urge to smile. He had put a lot of work into this date and he just knew his 'wife' would love it.

Pausing before the door, straightening his tie nervously he eased the door open, waiting to lead Finland into the house and to their romantic dinner.

What he had not expected was to have a young boy in a sailor suit shoved into him from a furious white haired man wearing a red ribbon and dark shadows beneath his eyes.

"This," Iceland hissed as he pushed Sealand into his chest, "is yours."

"Su-san!" Sealand declared happily as he tried to wrap his arms around the taller nation with little success, ending up with a half-hug.

"H'llo Peter." Sweden patted the smaller non-nation on the head before glaring at Iceland. "Why 's he 'ere." Sweden asked. Iceland seemed to quake slightly before hardening his gaze and glaring at the Swedish man before him.

"Why? Why! You left me alone with him; he's been driving me insane! Poking my Puffin who is really pissed now, asking me where babies come from and pestering me with stupid things. 'I want a juice box', 'where's the water for the fountain come from'. The only break I had was when Canada came to visit me (a favour I really appreciate) and now, he won't stop asking me about impregnating industrial equipment! That's why!" Iceland almost screamed, his face somewhat flushed from his rant.

Sweden just looked down at the shorter nation for a moment as he contemplated the answer. "That so..."

"Yes, now I'm leaving. Good bye Su-san." Iceland barked uncharacteristically before spinning on his heel and beginning to walk away.

"Su-san, Su-san!" Sealand called attention to himself, tugging on Sweden's sleeve. Sweden looked down to the micro nation with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh't 's it Peter?" Sweden asked.

"Can you get pregnant from bathing in cider?" Sweden stared at the smiling boy and his titanic eyebrows for a moment, completely flabbergasted.

"... Wh't?"

()()()

France eased his bedroom door open, a smirk on his face as he looked down both direction of the hall. He had waited hours until he was sure Canada would be asleep before beginning to move. Hong Kong had taken the couch in the living room, a place near the entrance of the home and, naturally the bedrooms were far from it meaning he had little to worry about from the small Asian.

France slipped out of his bedroom once secure in the lack of interference, a bathrobe the only thing (only!) he was wearing. Silently, he padded down the hall towards where he knew Canada would be staying in. The other nation always loved the room he had; the same one France had kept for him since he was a little colony.

France smiled fondly, remembering all the fun times they had had while the second largest nation in the world had been a little boy. The French classes, the cooking, the times that he would read the adorable nation to sleep, and those little white dress things he always had for Canada to wear.

Of course, now the other nation was too big for that little wisp of clothing.

He would however fit nicely into that French maid outfit.

France shot his hand to his nose, wiping the small trail of blood that had formed at those thoughts. He grinned even wider as he wiped it away, he couldn't wait.

A small grinding sound caused him to pause at the corner that would lead to Canada's room, one of his brows rising curiously as he peaked around the corner, immediately wishing he had not.

Seated in a small chair next to his former colonies room, most likely dragged from another room, was Egypt wearing those same white robes as he dragged a whetstone along the sharp edge of a Khopesh, the source of the grinding sound. Egypt's Jackal was lying near said nation's feet, the canines ears lowered against his skull and eyes closed in slumber.

France gulped nervously, eyes widening as the Jackals ears perked up, a slight growl escaping its throat. At that, Egypt glanced up, his eyes meeting with the Frenchman. Neither said a word for a moment, the air stilled with tension and heavier than lead.

Then Gupta gave a particularly hard shove of the wet stone down the blade, causing a loud screech to echo down the hall, the sound fading only to be replaced by the rapid patter of feet as France fled back to his room.

Egypt let a smirk grace his features before it resumed its normal stoic countenance, Anubis lying back down with a huff of annoyance for having his sleep disturbed. Depositing the wet stone, he rubbed the space between the Jackal's ears affectionately, earning him a pleased noise from the canine.

Picking the whetstone back up, he resumed sharpening his blade smugly.

**I really wanted to go to Madame Touseau's when I was in England, the same with Baker Street. But I was in a tour group thing so no luck there sadly. I wrote the first half o this with very little description and I don't really like how it turned out to be honest. By the way, a Khopesh is a sword from Egypt that's straight but has a curve going out and back at the top.**

_**Papa, **__**que faites-vous ici : **_**Dad, what are you doing here**_**?**_

_**Mon petit lapin**_**: My little rabbit.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Dutch Maids

"_Arigato_. Please wait, I should be returning shortly." Japan informed the taxi driver. The tanned Cuban watched as the Japanese man bowed before nodding.

"All right, but I'm gonna keep the meter running." The Cuban informed him with a dismissive wave as he turned to watch the said meter.

"Of course, I shouldn't be long." Japan informed him with another short bow. Japan turned to the entrance of the hospital with a resigned sigh. This would be the fourth hospital he would have checked since arriving in Cuba. He cursed America in irritation for not having revealed which hospital he had been staying in, thus forcing Japan to search through several of the medical buildings before arriving here, his latest prospect.

Japan looked to the glass doors of the white building before him before advancing towards it, the automatic doors swishing open to accommodate him. Japan walked into the almost sterile white environment as he observed his surroundings.

Several chairs in rows flanking a carpet leading to a semi circled reception desk placed against the back wall. A corridor led off to the left of the desk with several doors lining it. A reasonably attractive tanned Cuban woman with onyx hair and brown eyes sat behind the desk, typing away at a computer in front of her.

Japan approached her, pausing at the desk and waiting to be addressed. After another minute, the woman looked up with a strained smile, clearly a reflex from working long hours filled with irate patients and difficult doctors.

"Can I help you?" She inquired.

Japan inclined his head slightly towards her politely. "_Konichiwa, _I am looking for someone who may have been admitted here." Japan informed her, his posture stiff and his eyes gazing directly forward. The nurse blinked in surprise at the polite tone before turning her chair towards her computer, glancing to the Japanese man.

"May I know the name of the individual?" Japan nodded once.

"_Hai_, his name is-."

"Mister Jones, please return to your room." A distressed voice from the hall beside the desk called out.

"No way, I want to keep my organs you communist bastards!" Japan sighed before looking back to the woman.

"Never mind, I found him." Japan stated giving a short bow to the nurse before going around the corner, mentally preparing himself for whatever horror he would see.

The horror turned out to be the nation of America wearing only a hospital gown and bomber jacket, several other articles of clothing shoved beneath one arm while the other was occupied with hobbling along using a cane to support himself.

"Sir, please return to your room so we can re-attach your cast." A doctor wearing a white coat chasing after the unusually fast American as best he could shouted with distress.

"Never, the hero heals fast!"

"Sir please, you're really making me start to regret the Hippocratic Oath." The doctor cried in exasperation.

"If you were a real doctor you would have given me hamburgers to help me heal."

"Hamburgers aren't medicinal."

"Lies!"

"Pease sir, return to your room." A nurse cried out, following the doctor closely.

"I'm not going back there you communist dogs." America spat to the man behind him before swivelling his head around, his eyes landing on Japan. His eyes lit up and he hobbled even faster toward the Asian nation. "Kiku, thank god, save me!"

Japan opened his mouth to respond, up until the American threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around the Japanese man's neck and holding on for dear life. Japan held his arms out as far away from the American as he could to try and convey that no, he was not going to feel up the half naked American while he flushed a bright red at the knowledge that the only thing separating his body from the Americans was his shirt and a very, very flimsy hospital gown.

"A-A-Alfred-san, p-please l-let me go." Japan squeaked, still not daring to touch the other nation. He felt the American sigh against his shoulder causing his blush to deepen even further.

"Fine," he muttered as he let the Japanese man go, "but you have to get me out of here."

"Y-yes Alfred-san, we will go now." Japan stuttered as he distanced himself from the blonde quickly.

"Yay!" Alfred declared, hopping slightly causing the small hospital gown to rise above the zone Japan was comfortable looking at, quickly averting his eyes with another blush.

"I-I will go sign you out now." Japan stuttered, moving towards the front desk only to be intercepted by the doctor who had been previously busy attempting to catch America.

"Sir, please, he needs to stay put. God only knows what damage he's done to his leg just by moving around." He whispered to Japan, glancing pointedly to the blonde being discussed who had donned his bomber jacket and was attempting to convince a furiously blushing nurse to go back to his room and help 'the hero' into the rest of his clothes.

Japan sighed. "Do not worry; regardless of what it may sound like he is indeed a fast healer, he will be fine." The doctor, though unconvinced, grudgingly nodded before bringing him to the front desk and requesting the discharge papers for the American.

"Just fill these out and you can take him," the doctor informed Japan as he passed him the papers "preferably far away." He muttered once Japan took the papers. Japan gave the doctor a stiff nod before pulling out a pen and beginning to go through the papers.

"Hey, Kiku! Whatcha doin?" Japan started, making a rather ugly mark on the paper as his hand slipped from signing his name.

"I-I am signing the discharge papers to permit you to leave the hospital." Japan informed him, turning back to scowl slightly at the mark on the page. America stared at him for a second before brightening considerably.

"All right," he declared with a punch in the air, "I'm gonna go put on my clothes, don't go anywhere." And with that, America was gone, running down the hall and ignoring the stares coming from doctors, patients and nurses as he practically streaked down the hallway.

Japan sighed and finished off the forms, waiting until America returned so that he could have him sign the final papers. He didn't need to wait long, as soon enough the blonde came charging towards him, skidding to a halt now thankfully fully clothed.

"Ok, the hero is ready." America declared, striking a pose before wobbling slightly until he leaned on his cane once again.

"Good Alfred-san, all you need is to sign here and we can leave." Japan passed the forms and pen to the American, who gave Japan a suspicious look before his face took on an expression of dawning realization.

"Ohhhh, ok Kiku, let me just sign those." Japan gave a baffled look and a slight blush as America winked at him from behind his squared lenses before taking the papers from him.

America took the files and riffled through them, his pen moving as he went through the papers. After a few moments he handed the papers to the waiting doctor.

"Here ya go, all set. Let's go Kiku." America happily declared as he grabbed the Japanese man's hand, dragging the blushing Asian toward the doors.

"A-Alfred-san, must we really rush?"

"Yeah, we gotta hurry before they open the papers." America whispered conspiratorially to his companion.

"Why?" Japan asked as the automatic doors slid open leading to the outside.

"Excuse me, Mister Jones," the doctor began from back at the desk as he raised a hand to forestall them, "you signed your name as John Hancock."

"Run." America cried as he dragged Japan to the taxi Japan had used to reach the hospital. Japan's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement and stumbled before being dragged into the taxi behind America.

America slammed the door and spun his head around to the surprised taxi driver.

"To the airport, fast!" The taxi driver nodded dumbly before fumbling with his keys, starting the car after a moment and speeding down the road. Japan sat in the back seat with America breathing heavily as he tried to recover from the adrenaline rush. "Haha, that was awesome, truly an exit worthy of the hero." Japan panted for another minute before slowly exhaling, turning to the blonde beside him.

"Why were we running Alfred-san?" Japan finally inquired.

"Ha, because those sick bastards saw my organ donor card, I had to sleep with one eye open." Japan blinked several times as his mind tried to make sense of the other nation's logic. Failing that, he did what he did whenever he was talking to Korea.

Pretend he was somewhere else or change the subject.

"Alfred-san, would you like a ride back to your home now?" Japan politely inquired.

"Yes, but I can't go home yet." Japan looked to him inquiringly.

"Oh. Then, where?" America grinned, his glasses flashing in the sunlight giving him a menacing air that instantly made Japan uneasy.

"Arthur's." Japan raised his eyebrows in surprise and... Jealousy perhaps? America turned to Japan eagerly, a broad grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's where Cuba said the commies took Mattie." Japan sighed and shook his head slowly.

He supposed it could be worse.

Then again, he was likely going to find out how.

()()()

"Matthew." Canada groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Matthew, wake up."

"Don' wanna." He replied blearily, snuggling further into the sheets.

"Matthew, I will get you out of that bed one way or another." A monotone informed the drowsy Canadian.

"Wanna sleeeeep."

There was a slight sigh. "Pity, very well." There was some slight rustling before Matthew heard something that sounded like moving fabric next to his ear, most likely clothing.

It turned out to be an air horn, which promptly lived up to its name when it was used directly next to his ear.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Was his response, managing to fit in three exclamation points into his outcry of indignation. Attempting to jump in surprise, he was unable to comprehend he was in fact still cocooned in his sheets which resulted in rolling around before falling off the bed with another cry of surprise.

It was at approximately that point that the noise of the air horn dribbled out slowly.

"... Ow." Matthew mumbled from the floor, his blankets still covering him more or less as he rubbed the back of his head. Hong Kong sighed as he pocketed the air horn, shaking his head at the bleary eyed blonde as he leaned over the edge of the bed to garner a better view of his brother.

"I did warn you." He informed the Canadian.

"And I appreciate that." Was the muttered sarcastic reply from the floor.

"Do you require an insincere apology?" Canada sighed as he leaned up and searched the top of the desk for his glasses.

"No, I think I'm okay." He responded as Hong Kong passed him the elusive spectacles.

"Very good." With that, Hong Kong slipped back over the edge of the bed before returning a moment later. "Where are your clothes?"

"O-oh, I threw them into a laundry hamper by the bathroom last night." Hong Kong stared at the Canadian below him for a moment as he pondered the implications of that, the Canadian clad only in a sheet and underpants (the article of clothing Hong Kong well aware the Canadian would keep on for no other reason than modesty).

"Do you have your suitcase?" Canada's eyes widened in realization at his unfortunate error.

"N-no I don't. I left it at Arthur's."

"... That is unfortunate." Canada blinked up at him as he slowly stood up, keeping the fluffy blanket draped over him giving him the physical appearance of a large sheep.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"There was no hamper when I passed it last." Canada blinked curiously at the young Asian as he hopped off the bed easily.

"So? It was probably just taken to be washed, like it's supposed to be."

"The concern is that you may be unlikely to be retrieving it any time soon." Canada gave him a curious glance but Hong Kong did not elaborate.

"Hn, all right then. I guess I'll go take a shower." Hong Kong just nodded before watching as Canada left the room, maintaining his sheep like camouflage with the blanket. Hong Kong watched him go before trotting to the closet, opening it to reveal bare hangers and shelves.

Hong Kong stared at it for a moment before shaking his head ruefully, completely unsurprised by the bare nature of the closet. Closing the door and spinning on his heel, he marched out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. The sound of running water preceded the Asian actually seeing the room. Pausing by the bathroom door, he leaned against the wall flanking the bathroom, closing his eyes in relaxation as he waited for the Canadian to finish his shower.

"Ah, is _Mathieu _in there?" Hong Kong opened his eyes and glared at France who had appeared several feet from hi m seemingly from nowhere and carrying a bundle of clothes.

"He is." Was Hong Kong's curt reply before he glanced at the clothes France was carrying. "Are those Matthew's?" He inquired. France beamed though Hong Kong caught a mischievous look in the eyes that made him instantly suspicious.

"Why yes, they are."

"What about my clothes?" The pair of nations turned to the bathroom where Canada stood, peaking around the edge of the door with a towel around his waist. France beamed and pulled a rose from seemingly nowhere as some suspicious sparkles suddenly appeared about the blonde Frenchman.

"Ah_ mon petit_, I took the liberty of washing your clothes but," France held out the shirt, "I'm afraid that it did not agree with my machine." France gave an apologetic smile while Canada observed the shredded shirt in shock and horror. Hong Kong observed it in thinly concealed fury. It appeared the washing machine uses scissors and a blow torch during the rinse cycle. "But do not worry _mon lapin_; I have something that will fit you." With that, France pulled an outfit from beneath the destroyed clothes.

Canada stared.

Hong Kong stared.

France smirked.

"_P-p-papa, _I can't wear that!" Canada exclaimed, his face rivalling a tomato in colour and what skin that was shown above the towel turning a similar shade as well. The garment in question was a black and white French maid outfit, complete with frills in both cuffs and skirt and red ribbon set just below the sinfully low collar. France glanced between the outfit and the blushing Canadian as though there were no obvious reasons the other blonde should object.

"But why not, its measurements are perfect," he smirked seductively, "I am certain of it." Hong Kong felt a shudder pass through him at that declaration while Canada became even redder if possible at the disturbing ideas of how France got those measurements conjured themselves.

"N-no _p-papa_, I-it's just, v-very um, r-r-revealing." He finished weakly. France pouted at that before heaving a dramatic sigh, flinging an am up to cover his eyes as though to ward off the horror of the statement.

"But it is all I have that is your size, and you cannot walk around in just your underwear, it would be indecent." Hong Kong scoffed as his lips arrowed into a thin line. Yes, of course and an outfit like that would solve the problem of indecency. Still a solution was necessary.

"He is correct, you do need new clothes." Hong Kong stated evenly, giving France a sharp look which was met with an expression of innocence while Canada gave him a look of incredulity.

"Y-you think I should w-wear that?" France's eyes lit up in joy and he very likely would have squealed in enjoyment had he not been busy fantasizing what Canada would soon look like in those clothes.

"No. That would be idiotic." Hong Kong deadpanned and watched in satisfaction as Canada let out a sigh of relief and France gained a crestfallen look.

"Then what will _Mathieu _wear?" France asked, a pout still forcing his lower lip out.

"You are coming with me to go get him something decent to wear," Hong Kong stated, pointing at France before turning his finger to Canada, "and you, stay here until we get back." Canada gave Hong Kong a grateful look following that new information.

"Thank you so much Hong Kong, I don't know how this happened." Hong Kong only gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before snatching France's hand, beginning to drag the flirtatious nation toward the front door.

"We will return later, see you then."

"Do not forget this _mon lapin_," France declared, tossing the maid outfit to the Canadian with a wink, who reflexively caught it before blushing darkly when he realized what he had, "just in case."

Hong Kong growled in his throat before shoving France into the closed door earning him an indignant curse. Eventually opening it properly and shoving the Frenchman outside irritably despite the other nation's protests and attempts at digging his heels into the lush carpet.

Canada stood in the door of the bathroom still holding the outfit, looking at it with uncertainty. Eventually, he sighed and wandered off to the living room, still wearing the towel as he had few other options. Plopping on the couch, he snatched up the remote and switched the TV on; unsure of what else he could do while he waited for the two nations to return from their shopping trip.

He hoped they were getting along.

()()()

"No." Was the deadpan from Hong Kong in response to the rather revealing outfit France was holding up for him to see.

"But he would look so good in it." France whined.

"He would look like a harlot."

"Where did such a nice boy like you learn such awful words?" Was the sarcastic question from France.

"Arthur, whenever you came up."

"I didn't expect a reply."

"Then why did you ask a question?"

"Argh, you're impossible."

"Could you be more specific, you're being rather broad with that term."

()()()

Canada flipped through to another channel, becoming bored with the show he had been watching. Glancing at a clock on the wall in the living room he sighed. The two nations had gone shopping only an hour ago and already he was bored.

Then the doorbell rang.

Canada glanced up and made to get up when he recalled he was sitting on a couch naked except for a towel. Paling, he glanced around helplessly for something more substantial, sadly finding the room bereft of such things, not surprising considering the whole reason France and Hong Kong had left was to fetch him clothing.

Now starting to panic, Canada jumped to his feet as the doorbell rang again, expletives running through his mind as he desperately tried to think of something he could do.

Then he saw it.

The solution.

"Aw maple..."

No one said it was a good one.

()()()

The country known as the Netherlands, or Lars as he was often known to those who were close to him, remained standing outside of France's door. A scowl was on his face as he tapped his pipe against his knee in annoyance. Losing patience, he gave up on the doorbell and slammed his fist against the door repeatedly.

"Come out of there Francis, I know you're in there I heard the TV." He barked, pausing in his not so gentle ministrations against the door before beginning again after a second. "Dammit Francis, I have a bone to pick with you." He shouted again.

He was furious with what France had sent him in the mail. The French nation knew that he had a crush on Canada, and had sent some pictures that apparently Japan had drawn for France that he had found very difficult to put down.

As such, he wondered if he would really be blamed by the other nations for what he perceived to be justifiable homicide. He had his doubts the others would care.

Holland ran a hand through his strangely upright blonde hair in annoyance before raising his fist to slam on the door again when it was opened a crack, a pair of violet eyes peeking out of the inside of the home.

"L-Lars? W-what are y-you doing here?" Holland froze as he stared at the strangely coloured eyes and the quiet almost timid voice, both of which informed him that it was in fact Canada, his long time crush who was standing inside France's house.

France's house.

Oh crap.

"Matthew, are you okay! Did France touch you?" Holland immediately demanded, the violet eyes widened and the blonde shook his head fervently in response as he continued to hide behind the door.

"N-no, of course n-not Lars. W-why?" Holland sighed in relief before pushing the door open regardless of the Canadians weight behind it, too relieved to care.

"Thank god, I mean I know you hav...n't...had..." Holland trailed off as he became aware of approximately five matters that were of the utmost importance.

Fact one, Canada was blushing furiously and wasn't looking at him.

Fact two, The Canadian was wearing a French maid uniform that made the pale blonde look positively ravishing.

Fact three, he really hoped he wasn't high because this was so damn hot.

Fact four, if he was still high he definitely needed to get some more of whatever the hell he was on.

And fact five, should this in fact be reality as Holland suspected he was very grateful Canada was looking away or else he would likely discover how 'appreciative' the Dutchman's body was finding the display before him.

Quickly popping the pipe into his pocket and as discreetly as possible covering his vital regions with his hands he glanced away awkwardly as well, a blush making its way across his features.

"So, um. Why are you uh, wearing that?" Holland asked, trying to sound mildly interested which was ruined when he practically choked the words out. Canada's blush grew deeper and he began to fiddle with the frill at the bottom of the skirt, which really didn't help Holland's problem to be perfectly honest.

"W-well, see, France told m-me A-Arthur asked h-him to l-look a-after me w-w-while he was a-at a m-meeting. S-so I-."

"Why were you at Arthur's?" Holland interrupted, wanting to turn away as the Canadian glanced shyly at him from behind his round glasses but finding the sight rather difficult to ignore.

"I-I'm on v-vacation, a-and w-wanted to v-visit England. A-anyway, _papa_ b-brought me h-h-here but f-forgot m-my suitcase s-s-so he w-went with H-Hong Kong t-to get m-me some n-new clothes a-after t-t-the washing m-machine shredded m-mine t-this morning. _P-papa _gave me t-this to wear b-but I d-didn't r-really w-want to.W-when I-I heard th-the doorbell r-ring I k-kind of p-panicked s-since I-I only h-h-had a towel on s-so... Y-yeah."

Holland was aware of several things wrong with this scenario that Canada had just described. England would, in all likelihood, rather cut off his arm instead of doing anything to help France and letting Canada go with the flirtatious nation was definitely something in that category, also washing machines do not shred/burn clothes.

In addition, Canada's legs should not look that good in frill.

Finally, this was quite honestly a scenario that the nation known as the Netherlands could not possibly pass up.

"Well, I need to talk to Francis anyway, so I may as well stay." Holland said easily as Canada looked at the floor shyly. "So why don't I stick around for awhile." Canada's violet eyes shot up with surprise and he opened his mouth a few times before looking back down, his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"U-um, o-okay. S-sure." Holland grinned before grabbing Canada by the shoulder and pulling him flush against his side, his own cheeks dusting pink once again at the squeak the other nation made at the action.

"Great, so do you have some coffee or something, I could really go for a drink." After a stuttered yes, Holland led Canada into the sparkling clean kitchen decorated with pristine floors, cupboards and a stove and microwave, most of the items painted a powder blue where he took a seat at the island situated in the centre.

The Dutchman watched with a grin on his face as Canada busied himself with making a pot of coffee, occasionally shooting a glance at Holland and blushing when he saw how fixedly the other nation was staring at him. For his part, Holland was far beyond caring and just enjoyed the show, recognizing a good thing when he saw it.

Finally, Canada brought out a mug of coffee and placed it in front of Holland with another shy smile. Holland licked his lips, tearing his eyes away from the other blonde to glance at the cup as if to pretend that it was actually the coffee he wanted. Holland wrapped his hands around the mug with a grin to Canada, who blushed before turning back and pretending he was busy at the table again. While Canada was distracted, Holland quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket, aiming the camera at the Canadian.

"Hey Matthew." Holland called out in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" Canada answered, turning around curiously.

"Smile." Holland called out with a grin as the phone clicked, taking a photo of the surprised blonde. Holland looked at the photograph with a smirk of satisfaction. With violet doe like eyes of surprise and innocence, turned just enough to have an excellent view of the form fitting maid outfit and pale skin resembling snow was Canada. No blurred lines, red eye or anything of the sort.

Perfect.

"W-what did you just do?" Holland glanced from the photo to see the source of the image staring at him in surprise and possibly horror. Holland chuckled at the expression before giving him a mock innocent look.

"Oh, well you just looked so cute so I decided to take a little memento." Canada's eyes widened before he lunged at Holland, grasping desperately for the camera phone.

"Give it!" Holland gave a mocking laugh before jumping to his feet, holding the phone high above his head, easily out of the reach of the shorter nation.

"Come and get it."

"Lars." Canada whined as he reached for the phone, earning him another deep laugh form the Dutch nation. Holland laughed again as Canada leaned against him and tried to jump for the phone, his hand grasping at air. This lasted until the Canadian accidentally brushed Holland's vital region, causing him to suck in a quick breath and stiffen at the unexpected feeling.

Noting that Canada had not noticed, he coughed awkwardly into his fist before (somewhat reluctantly) pushing the other blonde back.

"Ahem, uh, okay. How about we make a deal." The northern nation paused at that, giving Lars a curious look.

"A deal?"

"Yep. How about, you come and stay at my place for a few days and, if you do, I delete the picture." Canada blinked in surprise before looking down to the floor in thought, his face scrunching up slightly in thought.

"O-ok, I guess _papa_ would probably appreciate some time without me."

"Pfft, no doubt." Holland countered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Canada blushed slightly, well aware of his former guardians 'interest' in having him there, the maid outfit had made it quite clear which made Canada even more thankful for Hong Kong's offer to fetch him more clothing. "So, I have a guest room you could use how does that sound."

"S-sounds good."

"Heh, fantastic." Holland smirked, taking a seat at the island once again and wrapping a hand around the previously forgotten coffee while he admired the Canadian once again who had begun to make a second cup for himself. Holland lifted the cup towards his lips to hide a blush that was making its way across his face as he envisioned the things he could do once he had Canada at his home.

"It's hot."

"_Heilige hel_!" Holland shouted in surprise, accidentally spilling the coffee unto himself in surprise. "Ahhh, _stront_!" He hissed, this time in pain as he spun around to glare hatefully at the Egyptian who was standing behind him casually after giving his oh so helpful piece of information.

"Lars! Are you okay?" Canada was instantly beside the Dutchman helping him out of the chair. Holland hissed in pain as he let the Canadian lead him to the sink where the blonde grabbed a dishtowel.

"I-I'll do that Matthew." Holland instantly said when he realized exactly what the Canadian intended to do with the cloth, snatching the article to avoid an uncomfortable conversation following Canada discovering his problem.

"O-oh, alright then." Canada then turned to Egypt who was glaring at him. "G-Gupta?" The Egyptian pointed to the clothes he was wearing, prompting Canada to glance down before blushing heavily when he realized he had forgotten his 'attire' after what had happened to the Dutch nation. "O-oh, aheh, right. Um, y-you see, _papa_-." Egypt, having an absolutely murderous expression come over his face at France's nickname grabbed Canada before he continued and pulled the nation out of the room without another word.

"Um, okay. I'll just wait here then." Holland called out, receiving a distant reply from Canada that was, sadly, muffled by several walls so was more or less indistinguishable. "Damn that stings." He cursed once more as he attempted to dry off his pants.

()()()

"_Mathieu mon petit, _I am home!" France loudly declared as he pushed the door open, his right hand occupied by a plastic bag. Hong Kong followed after, also carrying a plastic bag filled with clothes as he glanced around for his brother.

"Hey guys, we're in the living room." Came the quiet reply from the mentioned room. France began to skip over to the room, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh _Mathieu_, I have found so many excellent outfits which will just fit you-."

"Shut up Francis I'm still pissed off at you." Hong Kong watched as France froze in the doorway of the living room. Curious, Hong Kong gave him a not so gentle shove to move him out of the way so that he could better see what was happening (snatching the other bag from France as he did so).

Sitting in the living room stoically was Egypt, wearing his tanned green military uniform that he habitually wore beneath his robes as said robes were currently being worn by Canada, who was beaming a happy smile at the pair in the doorway. However, what actually surprised Hong Kong was that Holland was there as well, though he had a very disgruntled look on his face. The expression wasn't surprising itself, but what was unexpected was that he was looking at Canada while he wore it.

"Why Lars, what a pleasant surprise," Hong Kong doubted that judging by the French nations tone, "what are you doing here?" Holland just scowled at France before his eyes alighted with mischief, France instantly tensing.

"Well, I just so happened to stop by and say hello and, lo and behold, Matthew was here. Then, he tells me he's on vacation and, you know, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't invite him over to my house so he could properly enjoy his vacation." France scowled darkly while Canada glanced between the pair nervously.

"I can assure you Lars that I can take care of _Mathieu_." Holland scoffed at the Frenchman.

"Yeah, I saw how well you were when I got here." Hong Kong arched a prominent brow when pink lightly made it across the Dutchman's face, a similar but darker shade going across Canada's.

"A-are those some clothes?" Canada asked, trying to change the topic. France started before smiling brightly.

"Why yes _mon petit_, I was very selective in choosing your outfits." Canada's eyes grew wide with horror.

"And then I bought some real clothes." Hong Kong added. Canada gave him a grateful look before rising from the couch and walking over to the younger nation, taking one of the offered bags.

"Thank you, both of you." He quickly added when France pouted in disappointment at the perceived slight. "I-I'm going to go change now." With that, Canada fled the room followed shortly after by Hong Kong with the other bag.

The three other nations were left alone in the room, Holland glaring at France who just glared back.

"So, why should I let _mon petit lapin_ stay with you exactly?" France asked with mock politeness.

"You have a choice?" Was the even response, except it came from Egypt. France blanched and Holland smirked, everyone knew of the hostility Egypt had for both England and France, he would probably rather Canada stay with Russia than France. Holland suppressed a shudder at that thought.

"V-very well then Lars, but mark my words," France added with a dark smile, "_mon petit _will return eventually, _l'amour _cannot be denied so easily." Holland smiled, a light blush going across his face again.

"My thoughts exactly." He mumbled to himself.

"What's happening?" Canada asked from the doorway, wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. Holland turned to him, ignoring the clothes he now wore in favour of imagining the Canadian wearing a different outfit he had seen earlier.

"You're going to stay with me for awhile." Holland answered pleasantly. Canada looked surprised before looking to France.

"France, you're okay with this, b-because if you ar-."

"You're going." Was all Egypt said as he interrupted before grabbing Canada and dragging him to the door, Hong Kong rushing after with the bags of clothes while Holland, after realizing what was happening jumped to his feet, following them with a wide grin at France before he turned a corner.

France scowled to himself before bringing his hands in front of his face, tapping two fingers together.

Now then, how could he get Canada to come back?

**What's this? An update? Just something to inform you all that I yet live and breathe and write. Anyway, leave a review or comment about what you think so far, I love to read them.**

_**Heilige hel: **_**Holy Hell**

_**Stront:**_** Shit**


	7. High as a Kite

"How is Arthur to aid us Alfred-san?" Japan inquired curiously to the other nation. America grinned widely as he shoved the gate leading to the Englishman's home open.

"Well, apparently Mattie was going to stay with him, so he's probably here since Arthur's anal and won't let Mattie leave the house once he remembers him." America explained as they strode up the path.

"Ah." Japan looked up to the doorway as they neared it, intent on knocking on the door and waiting patiently for the nation living in the home to open the door. Sadly, his hope for a reasonable introduction was dashed when America kicked the door open.

"Oh Aaaaaartieeeeee, guess who's here!" America shouted into the home in a sing song voice. Japan winced at the loud voice as it echoed through the home, cringing as he expected a furious British man to pound over to the door while shouting profanities. However, said prediction failed to appear leaving them both standing at the door awkwardly (well, Alfred was as he had adopted hero pose 14, the waiting hero). "Arthur? Iggy? Ya here?" America called into the house before striding in, Japan trailing after as he looked around.

"Perhaps he went out?" Japan ventured once they had reached the living room without a sign of the Englishman. America frowned before sighing and shaking his head.

"No, he's probably in," here he rolled his eyes at Japan before pointing at a closed door, "his cellar." Japan blinked at him before sighing as well.

"I see." America nodded to the Japanese man and walked towards the basement door. Pausing before it America leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door, listening intently. Japan stood back and watched as the American leaned back, chuckling into a hand.

"He's casting a spell." He giggled from behind his hand. Japan rolled his eyes as America opened the door loudly. "Iggy, ya down there?" America called down as he put his first step on the stairs.

England, wearing black robes had been standing in front of the circle etched in the middle of the floor with a book open in one hand quickly snapped the literature closed with a curse when the loud obnoxious voice proclaimed the presence of his former colony.

"Who?" The bear in the middle of the circle asked, cocking its head to the side curiously. England glanced at the bear, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Bollocks, stay quiet." He hissed to the bear before spinning around to face the staircase, just in time for his former colony wearing a bomber jacket and followed closely after by Japan stepped off the staircase with a wide grin. America wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of burning wax from the candles in various parts of the room and brazier, the sole sources of illumination in the chamber.

"Hey Arthur, what ya doin?" America called out to him, waving enthusiastically before eying his outfit. "And what's with the dress?" England growled darkly at the other nation.

"It's a robe you twit, and for god's sake speak properly; I thought I raised you better than that." America just laughed it off before striding forward, flinging an arm around the shorter blonde.

"Aw, c'mon Artie, take a joke." England squirmed in the American's hold, glaring darkly.

"I would if it were funny like proper British humour, and what is it with you and nicknames anyway blast it."

"Pfft, whatever. I've seen Monty Python, British humour is just weird." England scowled and pulled out of the American's grasp with a curse.

"What did you want, or did you just come here to interrupt my spell casting?" England demanded, drawing himself up to his full height. America rolled his eyes at the declaration.

"Yeah, real important witchcraft from... Is that the first Harry Potter book?" England flushed a dark crimson of embarrassment and hid the book's cover against his body.

"W-what does it matter, did you need something?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to ask where Mattie is, have you seen him?" England looked to the sides before inconspicuously stepping in between the loud nation and the pile on the floor.

"Um, perhaps..." America raised an eyebrow at the action before peering over England's head.

"Wait, is that Mattie's b-."

"Oh yes, Matthew, he came by but left shortly afterwards." England immediately proclaimed, stepping backwards to once again block the Americans view of the bespectacled bear. America glanced back down, his curious blue eyes meeting England's green ones.

"He was? Where did he go?"

"How the hell should I know, the boy's his own country, he can do what he wants." England barked, regaining a degree of his bluster back since the American seemed to have believed him and his short attention span kicked in. America eyed him suspiciously, his Nixon like suspicion rising at the possibility of a secret that may, in some way, impact him even slightly. Or not but he would decide damn it.

"Well he said he was coming here for a vacation, so I'm just wondering if he's still around." America mentioned, almost offhandedly but England caught the sharp look his eyes had taken on.

"Ah, yes, Matthew did mention visiting Francis before he disappeared." England hurriedly explained as he stepped back once more, his robes slipping over the bear to better hide the ursine animal.

"What, Francis? How long ago did he disappear?"

"Just this morning, he didn't even stay one night after landing, just up and disappeared."

"Arthur, he came here yesterday. Were you in the basement the whole time?" America asked curiously, his paranoia dissipating as he leaned forward to stare directly into the Englishman's green eyes opened wide in surprise.

"What, its morning already?" Japan cleared his throat, calling attention to him.

"Actually Arthur-san, it is in fact three in the afternoon."

"What! Dear god, is it really that late?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." America cockily proclaimed, smirking at the look of surprise on the shorter nations face.

England sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ugh, I didn't know it was that bloody late." He glanced to the pair of nations still in his basement. "Well, it is getting late so I suppose that you two are going to want something to eat." The pair of nations blanched before exchanging a look.

"No no, that's perfectly alright we have to go and look for Mattie, right Kiku?"

"Y-yes, yes we should leave lest Matthew-san get further away."

"So Francis's place?" America quickly asked Japan who nodded vigorously.

"Yes, let's go now. It was nice seeing you Arthur-san." Japan said to England, dipping into a short bow to the other nation.

"Yeah, see ya Artie." America proclaimed as he shoved Japan up the stairs, the slamming of the basement door and the pattering of footsteps receding in the distance informing England that his guests had departed. England stared at the staircase blankly for a minute.

"Hmm, they must have already eaten." England mused to himself, stroking his chin contemplatively. Then he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. "Gah, what the devil?" He cried, leaping away from the circle, his robes uncovering the small polar bear lying on the floor with a disgusted look on its furry white face.

"Ptoo, not food." The bear complained. England glared at the white fluff ball.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded. The bear looked up at him curiously.

"Hungry." England sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down. Finally regaining control, he gave the bear a strained smile.

"Ah, Matthew did you want something to eat?" He asked the bear, squatting before it. The bear continued to eye him curiously, cocking its head to the side.

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Oh." With that, the bear yawned and flopped down on the clothes. England sighed before taking off his black robes, hanging them on a nearby hook then leaning down, hefting the bear up into his arms with a grunt.

"Good lord lad, you being the second largest country is becoming rather apparent." England grunted as he struggled up the stairs with Kumajirou in his arms. The bear merely yawned in response; the wide framed glasses remaining perched on his nose regardless of the sometimes jarring motions as England struggled his way up the stairs.

After struggling with the doorknob for a minute Arthur finally managed to work it open and stepped out of the basement, squinting when the bright light from the sun almost blinded him as his eyes struggled to adjust.

"Ugh, bloody bright out." He muttered dejectedly as he waddled into the dining room, dropping the bear into one of the four chairs surrounding the table, two places set for when Hong Kong had called as he had believed that it would just be the two of them. Sighing in relief that he had rid himself of the cumbersome animal he made his way into the kitchen, rubbing his arms from the soreness that had set into them. "I knew all that maple syrup would be bad for him." He muttered to himself, still more than a little irked that what he believed to be a transformed Canada would weigh so much.

Once he entered the kitchen he opened the fridge and examined the various items in the fridge critically, a fore finger tapping his chin in contemplation.

Hmm, whatever he would make should have lots of nutrition since the boy hadn't eaten for almost a full day, something that would give Canada plenty of energy since he had seemed rather lazy, a characteristic he had not attributed to the Canadian.

A disturbing thought occurred to England then. Was the sudden flip in personality the fault of the transformation? It was a disturbing prospect, only further reinforcing England's desire to change the other nation back as soon as possible.

Finally deciding to make some liver with a side of carrots, he pulled the meat from the fridge and plopped it down on the stove before squatting before a cupboard and pulled out a pan. Sticking it on the stove, he turned the heat on to max and slapped the liver down on the pan before returning to the fridge, pulling out a stick of carrot. Bringing to the sink, he steadily and meticulously washed the vegetable of any dirt or the like before turning off the tap, bringing it to a cutting board nearby. There, he expertly cut the carrot into several dozen small pieces. Satisfied, he went to the cupboard where he kept the silverware, pulling out a plate before placing the carrots unto it.

Realizing he had perhaps left the bear alone for long enough, he went back to the dining room to check on the white puff ball.

Kumajirou was chewing on the lip of the table.

"Matthew! Stop that you bloody idiot." England barked, pulling the bear's head away from the table with little resistance.

"Hungry." The bear protested before spitting out a splinter.

"Well if you give me a minute I'll get you some food." England informed the bear before turning, and heading back towards the kitchen, pausing just as he was about to enter. "And stop chewing on the table." He chastised the bear, which gave him a sullen look but stopped inching his head closer to the wooden table. England gave an acknowledging nod before returning to the kitchen.

And to the harsh blare of the smoke detector.

"Bloody hell!" England spat as he grabbed a nearby dishtowel, fanning the smoke from the pan on the stove to a nearby window with one hand while the other desperately turned off the stove. Finally managing to turn off the heat, he pulled the pan off the still hot element and placed it on a cold one, sighing in relief as the smoke began to dissipate.

Pulling open and rummaging through a drawer, he pulled free a spatula and brought the cooling pan over to the plate he had set out earlier, already set with the carrots he had cut up. Scraping the now charred liver off the pan, he gave a proud look at what could barely been considered food under even the most unfortunate circumstances.

"By joe, not nearly as burned as before. You're getting better my good man." England mused cheerily to himself as he cut the liver in two and brought out another plate, putting the second half of the liver on it for himself.

Picking up the plates, the sandy blond re-entered the dining room and placed a plate before the bear before taking his own and plopping down onto his own place. England picked up the knife and fork before sawing, as what he was doing to the almost wooden texture of the food formerly known as liver could only be described as such, a piece of it off. England stabbed the meat and looked across the table, only to drop his jaw in shock.

There, on the other side of the table, what he believed to be the nation of Canada was chewing enthusiastically on the charred piece of meat he had been provided.

England was flabbergasted; he had never seen anyone willingly eat his cooking more than once unless they wanted something out of it (France was no longer invited to dinner at his place after he had realized this).

Perhaps his former colony was finally developing a sense of taste? He would have to find a way to have Canada keep that part when he turned him back.

"Don't eat with you ha-... paws Matthew, use the fork." Kumajirou looked up at the Englishman in confusion before looking to the fork and knife beside the plate.

"... No." Kumajirou answered to both the request to use the silverware and the confusion England seemed to have with his name.

"Why not?" England demanded in confusion.

"Don't know how." Was the reply from the bear before it returned to chewing on the piece of liver. England stared at the bear in shock, had the Canadian forgotten how to use such utensils, then again it was his fault anyway.

"I-I see. Do you like it?" He asked, hoping to change the subject and possibly feed his ego, the last part was completely unintentional of course.

"It's chewy." The bear responded before returning to trying to devour the charred food.

"Is... that a good thing?" The bear did not respond, rather he just kept chewing on the liver. "Jolly good then." England uttered before returning to his own dinner. Soon, both occupants of the table had finished their livers which had, to be honest, resembled charred briquettes more so than anything remotely edible. England sighed in satisfaction before glancing across the table to the bear, who was now chewing on the table again.

"Matthew, stop that."

"Who?"

"You."

"What?"

"Chewing on the table, stop doing it." England glanced to the plate in front of the bear before frowning even deeper. "And eat your vegetables."

"No, I don't like them." The bear protested, the glasses shifting on his muzzle as he glared at the carrots. Britain examined the bear cautiously. He didn't remember Canada being so belligerent when he was under his care.

"You will eat your vegetables." Kumajirou glared his beady black eyes at the blonde he knew as Arthur. What's his face didn't feed him vegetables, sure he forgot his name but at least he realized that Kumajirou was a carnivore.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't wanna."

"You're being difficult. Now, you are going to stay there until you finish your vegetables." England declared firmly, crossing his arms over his chest adamantly. He smirked slightly as he watched what he believed to be his former colony looked at the plate forlornly. He knew he had won when he saw that look.

Then Kumajirou started chewing on the table again.

"Damn it all Matthew!"

"Who?"

At least he had stopped chewing on the table.

()()()

France was having a bad morning. No, scratch that, he had been having a bad day since last night when he had gotten home. Not only had his plan to keep his _lapin_ at his house backfired, but now he was with the Euro pedo the Netherlands. France clenched his fists in anger as he thought about the two of them, together.

France knew that Canada was still a virgin, which was one of the reasons he so enjoyed teasing the Canadian with things like lingerie and the ilk being sent as presents, which of course was one of the reasons he had given the other nation the revealing garment earlier that day. He felt his face heat up slightly at the thought and he grinned a little at the image.

He really wanted Canada to stay at his home, but Egypt really didn`t like him. As long as the African/Middle Eastern nation was around he would have no chance at being close to Canada. Not to mention there was Hong Kong, accursed little cock blocker. France felt his face fall when he remembered the boy who had forced him to go shopping, he hadn`t even been allowed one piece of clothing that Canada would have looked good in, he had tried to sneak one in but the boy was meticulous when paying.

He had given him such a dirty look when he joked about a made in China label too.

.France felt a smirk worm its way across his face when he realized that now Holland would have to deal with the overprotective (but maybe not so much when France was involved) Asian. As long as Hong Kong was around, France would still have a chance.

Cheered considerably, he sat up from his slumped position eagerly before clasping his hands together before him, leaning his chin on them in thought.

He still had a chance, but he couldn`t do anything while the Chinese boy was hanging off his _Mathieu_, yet at the same time he would not overtly get rid of Hong Kong, he doubted Canada would approve. A conundrum if he had ever heard of one. But France was adept at getting what he wanted, when he wanted and who he wanted.

His attempt at solving the riddle of how to regain his little Canadians from the grip of Hong Kong while at the same time maintaining a manner of getting Hong Kong on his side was interrupted when he heard the phone give a shrill ring of warning.

After contemplating wallowing in misery in favour of answering the phone, he grudgingly rose and stalked over to the ringing device, cursing whoever had for not calling his cell phone so that he could have remained where he was.

With a sigh he picked up the phone. "'ello, what is it?"

"_Francis, good your there_." France's eyebrows rose with surprise.

"Arthur, what do you want, did you miss me?" He playfully teased, his mood lifting at the outlet provided in the form of the Englishman on the other end of the phone.

"_Th_- _Shut up you bloody frog."_

"But then how could we talk to each other." France teased with a smirk.

"_Argh, just listen damn it all. Alfred's likely coming over there looking for Matthew._" France paled slightly. Uh oh, England knew that he had taken Canada, but how? Did Hong Kong say that in the note he left? France scowled at that thought before recalling that he was on the phone.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about _Angleterre_, _Mathieu_ is not here." France explained, keeping the nervousness out of his voice with no small degree of difficulty.

"_I know that frog; I'm just giving you a heads up._" France was caught off guard for a moment at the admission but soon bounced back before the pause could last long enough for suspicions to arise.

"Ah, so you do care." France airily responded with a chuckle. "Then again, maybe you're just looking for a favour."

"_What?"_

"You don't have to Arthur, after all I would only be too happy to help you with anything." France said huskily, drawing out the anything. He smirked when he heard the sputtering over the phone.

"_J-just shut up, I don-."_

"_Hungry?" France's eyebrows rose slightly._

"Who is that?" France asked curiously. "Are you cheating on me?" He teased playfully.

"_Nobody, and what do you mean cheating? We ar- stop chewing on that, that's the phone cord." _France raised an eyebrow at that. Did England get a pet? It didn't sound like something the Englishman would do since he had his 'fairy' friends and 'mint coloured bunny'.

"You have a pet? Since when?" France asked, genuinely curious.

"_It's not mine blast it, he's- not any of your business goodbye."_

"_D'accord_, _aurevoir._" With that, the line went dead before France hung the phone up with a thoughtful look on his face. So, America was coming over to his place looking for his brother and he was bringing Japan. Interesting but, when would they even be getting to his home? That question was soon answered when he heard the crash of his door impacting the wall.

"The hero is here to save you Mattie, oh and Francis too if you're here." France rolled his eyes at the other nation. How generous of America to include him as the afterthought in his heroic rescues.

"_Bonjour Amerique_, I'm in the living room." France called out as he returned to his spot on the couch to wait for his guests. They soon entered, America's eyes scanning the room and Japan following him calmly, rolling his eyes slightly at the Americans wariness before sitting beside each other on a nearby love seat.

"France, are you ok wait! Don't answer yet, they may have bugged the room, blink twice if you're being held hostage." Japan coughed from America's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Alfred-san, if 'they' had bugged the room you would have told 'them' that you were suspicious." Americas face took on an expression of dawning realization.

"Oh my god your right."

"Who are 'they' anyway?" France casually asked from the couch he was sprawled on.

"Commies of course." America stated matter-of-factly. "So, is Mattie here or not?" France sighed grandly before lazily waving his hand dismissively.

"Alas, he has gone with Hong Kong and," France paused and shuddered, rubbing his arms as if cold, "Egypt to visit with Lars." America's eyes opened wide and Japan looked rather unsettled by that.

"Lars."

"_Oui._"

"As in druggie pedo Lars?"

"_Oui._"

"As in the one who has a crush on Mattie since the Second World War."

"Oh my, and they say you can't read the atmosphere." France mused to himself with a smirk, figuring that someone had probably just told the American, most likely Hungary or Belgium when he thought about it.

"Wait, what do they say about me?" America asked in confusion.

"Alfred-san, I fear you are getting sidetracked again." Japan whispered to the other nation. America gasped and shot to his feet.

"Oh, shit. Right. We have to save Mattie from being converted to Communism with drugs and stuff. Thanks France, hold on Mattie, I'm coming to save you!" America loudly declared before rushing off towards the door. Japan sighed and gave a stiff bow to France.

"_Arigato _Francis, thank you for your assistance." Japan uttered stiffly before turning to follow America.

"It was nothing Kiku, and you had best confess soon or someone will steal him away." France sang lightly, watching in amusement as Japan turned several shades of red before hastily excusing himself and following America. France smirked at his antics as he heard the door close (slam) behind the retreating nations.

France sighed, reminded of his situation by the silence in his home as he lay down on the couch, an arm and leg hanging loosely off the side of the piece of furniture. Bored now, he considered calling Spain or maybe Prussia to hang out with him, or maybe Belgium. He was feeling somewhat listless and having them eat chocolate off each other would certainly provide a distraction.

Now smiling with the formation of a plan, he pulled out his cell phone intending to call the Belgian woman. Flipping it open and observing the small digital clock displaying the numbers 10:12 he was about to go through his contacts when the phone rang. Surprised, he closed it and re-opened it to find a message from the Dutch nation whose sister he had been about to call.

France rolled his eyes at receiving a message from Holland, the man was clearly high. He wondered if Canada was doing drugs with him again. The blonde sighed before realizing there was a photo sent to him. Curious, he opened it, the sight causing his eyes to widen to the size of saucers and the majority of his blood heading south rapidly.

"_Mon dieu._"

**Here is another update for you fine folks. Now I'm going to go back to the writer's hole of procrastination for another few weeks. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	8. Morning After

The soft sound of a piano playing flitted through the air of the studio, windows lining the walls spilled the suns twilight onto the piano sitting in the middle of the room illuminating the black and white instrument in a soft glow. A brunette with straight brown hair but for a single curl sat at the instrument, his head bobbing now, his eyes behind a pair of glasses closed as he pressed the keys in a practiced fashion. His clothing was reminiscent of ancient European aristocracy with puffed sleeves and collar. After a few more presses of the keys, the song ended, a smile gracing the bespectacled man's face.

"That was beautiful Roderich." Austria smiled before turning to the other occupant of the room.

"Thank you Elizavetza, I thought so as well." Hungary smiled to the other nation as she clasped her hands in front of her, brushing her green and white dress slightly. Austria nodded slowly before turning back to the piano, running his fingers over the keys affectionately with spider light touches so as not to press them and ruin the mood. "I truly do love the sweet music of the piano."

Both were silent after that, enjoying the evening sun and peaceful atmosphere of the room, which was promptly shattered when both the nations' phones went off.

"Damn." Austria muttered as he pulled the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open while Hungary did the same with her own. "What does that degenerate Lars want at this hour?" Austria growled as he read the name on the screen before glancing to Hungary standing beside him looking at her screen in curiosity.

"He sent me a message too." She informed him after a moment. Austria cocked an eyebrow in wonder before scoffing, flipping his phone shut dismissively.

"Hmph, likely some idiotic rambling he did when he became high and decide to share with the rest of us." Austria gave a derisive sniff at the thought. Hungary's gasp however prompted him to shoot an inquisitive look at his former wife only to see a hand clamped over the brown haired woman's mouth, a blush peeking past her palm while her eyes remained riveted to the screen of her phone.

"What is it?" He asked, but Hungary refused to answer, instead her blush spread to encompass more of her face. Austria scowled and opened his phone once again, reading the message the Dutch nation had sent him.

"What on earth..." Austria demanded as he opened the message to find an image popping up on the screen of his phone.

"... Good lord." Hungary giggled slightly when she noticed the slight blush on the aristocrats face, muffling herself even further with her other hand when the Austrian shot her a look.

()()()

"You should, like, leave Liet alone Ivan." Poland declared haughtily, standing in front of said quacking brunette who nervously glanced with fear filled green eyes over his blond haired pink skirt wearing friends shoulder to observe the slight pout on the massive Russians face at being thwarted.

Ivan heaved an exaggerated sigh as he lowered the faucet pipe peppered with the occasional suspicious dried brown stain to his side. "But why must I Feliks, he is in my home after all?" Ivan asked curiously. Poland scoffed sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, the only reason he's here in your home, which is really tacky by the way," Poland added, examining the almost archaically decorated home with glass windows, intricately hand carved staircase and portraits depicting Czars and other old Russian leaders around him in disdain, "is because you totally kidnapped him." Ivan sighed and turned away from the pair.

"Da, very well then. Oh Latviaaa." Ivan sang to the small man hiding by the door. The young looking blond haired man squeaked in fear but reluctantly advanced away from the doorframe to stand before the Russian, his entire form quivering in fear. Russia smiled fondly before reaching down and placing his hand on the other man's head, slowly applying pressure. "How are you Raivis?"

"I-I'm a-all r-right m-mister Russia." The small man squeaked, hugging himself for some semblance of security beneath the terrifying mans eyes. Lithuania peeked from behind Poland to observe his former rulers violet gaze looked at Latvia, fearful for the other mans soon to be state.

Any cruel intentions however were cut off when the Russians cell phone rang, a chilling tune washing over the four nations in the room before Russia removed his hand from the blondes head (much to said nations relief) and pulled out his cell phone.

The other three nations watched as Ivan opened the phone; examining the message he was sent. His expression first went to confusion, then surprise, before his face split into one of his trademark smiles that chilled both Latvia and Lithuania to the bone.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..." Ivan chuckled as he left the room, still grinning in the creepy and rather disturbing manner that he tended to leaving the three confused nations to themselves.

"Ok, that was like, weird." Lithuania nodded in agreement, still staring at the door that Russia had exited through. After a moment, Poland grabbed Latvia and Lithuania and dragged them out the door once he recalled that the sole reason they were there was because two of them had been kidnapped.

()()()

"Gilbert, get back here and clean this up now!" Ludwig barked ducking as another tomato flew at his head, splattering against the kitchen cabinet. "And stop throwing those." His brother's strange kesekese laugh was his only response. Ludwig sighed in annoyance, running a hand through his slicked back blond hair to ensure it was straight before he tensed his knees and rushed forward, dodging several hurled tomatoes before vaulting over the couch to grab his brother, blood red eyes opening wide in surprise as the large German barrelled down on the albino behind the couch.

Gilbert dropped the tomato he had been holding as the other Germans weight drove into him, an elbow slamming into his stomach painfully before Prussia managed to bring his fist around to clock his brother in the jaw and flinging the other nations weight off him. Gilbert smirked and cackled lightly as his brother landed beside him.

"Kesekesekese. West, you should have known better than to think you could beat the awesome m- gak." Gilbert's pale hands flew to the pair currently wrapped vengefully around his throat as his brother furiously applied more pressure to his strangling digits.

"You idiot, you can't just trash my home because you're bored. If you th-." Germany was cut off as a knee jammed him in an extremely sensitive area, prompting him to release his gasping brother in favour of grabbing the now very tender vital regions. Gilbert sat up; still gasping somewhat though another smirk wormed its way onto his features as he watched his brother groan on the floor.

"Ha, that's what you get _bruder_ for trying to strangle your elders." Gilbert laughed again, which promptly ceased when Ludwig grabbed his shoulders and forced him back on the ground before beginning to slam the Prussians head against the floorboards.

"Ow, damn it west you ass. Now you'll have to replace the floorboards." Gilbert complained. Ludwig paused in his ministrations to glance at the dent in the floorboards before looking back to the albino in his grasp.

"A small price to pay East." Ludwig responded before slamming the other man's head against the floorboards again to punctuate the remark. Gilbert responded by politely slamming a fist into the ribs of the man above him. Ludwig let out a rush of air and loosened his grip ever so slightly, but enough for Gilbert to flip the other man over, straddling his younger brother and holding the helpless nations hands above his head before snorting loudly. With almost agonised slowness, a ball of spit appeared from Gilbert's lips to hover over his brother's face, held from splattering across the disgusted Germans face below the Prussian by a small string of saliva.

"Oh _bruder_, that's disgusting." Ludwig protested before trying to struggle out of the ex-nations grip. Gilbert smiled darkly before letting the ball of spit lower a little more; deciding actions spoke louder than words. Ludwig made an expression of disgust and attempted to struggle out of the grip even more but to little avail.

The ball of saliva slowly inched close and closer to the younger Germanic nations face before the sound of a cocky ringtone resembling a birds chirping sprung from the Prussians pocket. Gilbert frowned at the interruption before glancing to his pocket then back to his brother.

"Truce?" Gilbert asked, careful not to sever the ball of saliva. Germany scowled but nodded in response to the ultimatum. "Great, I'll be back to you after I deal with this." Gilbert told his brother before sucking the disgusting wad of spit back into his mouth, swallowing it with a gulp before rising from his brother's chest and walking back around the couch and sticking his hand into his pocket, pulling the small phone free.

Ludwig watched his brother warily as he rose from his position on the floor, brushing off his green uniform that he had worn this morning which had been an intelligent move on his part considering what his brother had done with some tomatoes he had received from Antonio. Ludwig let his eyes stray from the black t-shirt his brother was wearing to scan the walls of the room covered with the remains of splattered tomato with a disgusted grimace. It was going to take him forever to clean this up.

"Holy crap!" Ludwig immediately glanced at his brother in surprise at the exclamation, his eyebrows lifting slightly. It was unusual for Gilbert to swear like that unless he was really surprised. Usually, he would just say that it was 'awesome' or stupid. Ludwig inched closer and attempted to look over his brothers shoulder to see what had captured the other mans attention but when he saw the image splayed on the screen of the phone he felt a blush jump across his face. This image prompted him to lean back and pretend that a particular tomato stain on the wall was very interesting. He heard his brother click his phone shut before some rapid footsteps informed Germany his brother was leaving the room.

"Uh, we'll deal with this later or whatever; I have some stuff I gotta go do." Ludwig waved the other man off, still not looking around to see his brother leaving.

"Uh _ja, ja_, whatever then." Ludwig waited until his brothers footsteps had receded in the distance before his mind inevitably wandered back to the picture he had seen on his brother's phone.

Where had it come from and why had America been wearing a maids dress?

()()()

China gave out a slow sigh of contentment as he wiggled his feet underneath the sheets of his bed before snuggling his head further down into the sheets and pillows. He had had a long day just hours previous and he fully intended to use what little time he had to rest before his boss called him again.

The ringing of his cell phone made the Chinese man groan in annoyance. "Aiyah, what is it now-aru?" China demanded as he flipped his phone open (a present from Japan) to see a message with an attached picture. Curious, the Chinese man opened the message only for his eyes to widen in surprise at what he was seeing. With a start he had shot up in bed, his eyes never wavering from the screen as he stared in awestruck surprise at the image.

"Wh-what on earth- aru?" China demanded of the empty room he was occupying, which suddenly became less empty.

"Aniki! Let's do something. I'm bored dazee!" China whipped his head around to the door of his room where the voice had made the declaration. With growing horror he watched as the door slid open and a brown haired man with errant hair curl and a blue and white hanbok stood with an idiotic grin on his face and waving at Yao cheerily.

"Yong-soo! Get out." China barked as he shot out of bed and slammed the door closed. There was a moment of silence before a scratching sound came from the other side of the door accompanied by a plaintive whine.

"But aniki, I wanna play! It's boring at my house and I think North Korea is stalking me again." Yao sighed but did not move from his spot on the other side of the door. If anything he pressed on the door harder to make it more difficult to enter should South Korea continue to insist on coming in.

"No Yong-soo. I am trying to rest now please leave- aru." China hissed at the nation on the other side of the door. There was a huff and a stomp from the other side but gradually the Asian nation could hear the slow footfalls of Yong-soo taking his leave. China sighed contentedly and released the door after ensuring Korea would not return before turning around to go back to bed.

"Hey aniki! The window was open so I thought I would come in." Yong-soo cheerily declared as he pulled himself into the room from said window.

"Aiyah! What do you think you're doing- aru? Get out." Yao demanded but it was too late for the Korean man had already fallen into his room with a crash causing several ornaments adorning the home to jump slightly. Yao breathed in sharply at the motion but sighed in relief once they settled back down onto their appropriate spots.

"Hey aniki why do you have a picture like this on your phone?" China whirled around and flushed slightly in embarrassment when he saw that Korea had picked up his phone and was staring at the photo he had just received with rapt interest. China immediately moved forward and snatched the phone out of the Koreans grasp with a murderous scowl.

"Yong-soo don't touch my stuff. And for your information I was just sent it- aru." He hissed before turning around to leave. Yong-soo pouted and tugged on the other Asians ponytail in order to forestall him. China yelped in pain before turning around and smacking the Korean on the head for his affront.

"Owie. That wasn't nice aniki." Yong-soo whined. "I only wanted to know why you had a picture of Canada like that on your phone." China was about to smack Yong-soo again but paused when he registered the words.

"Wait, who- aru?" Yong-soo carefully removed the hands that had been covering his scalp for protection to stare up at Yao suspiciously. Once he was sure the other nation was not going to strike him again he grinned broadly.

"Why aniki? Losing your memory in your old age? How sad considering I am older than you dazee!" China growled and dropped his phone in favour of going for the Koreans throat.

"My memory is fine- aru. And I am older than you, that idiotic photo album was a load of bull- aru!" China barked as he tried to strangle the annoying other nation. Yong-soo giggled as he wriggled out of his elder's hands and ran towards the door.

"Can't catch me aniki dazee!" Korea cheerfully declared as he threw open China's bedroom door and ran down the halls.

"Who would want to- aru!" China shouted in futility seeing as the Korean had already made his escape. With a sigh China closed the sliding door yet again and slouched back to his bed. Pausing at the edge of his mattress, China looked back to the phone and flipped it open again to stare in interest at the photo.

"Canada huh- aru." He mused to himself.

()()()

The sun cut through the blinds like a vengeful knife, slicing into the sole occupant of the bed in the middle of the room and causing him to groan and pain, rolling over in an attempt to flee the rays of the sun. Quietly but inevitably the door of the hotel room drifted open in the background and a short figure entered the room.

Hong Kong stared at the bed and the mess of sheets and comforters before sighing and shaking his head ruefully. Sauntering up to the bed the young Asian nation prodded the mass of blankets with an outstretched hand.

"Matthew, wake up. We have to be out of the hotel room in the next hour or we pay for an extra day." The young demi-nation uttered but his only response was a pain filled groan. Hong Kong shook his head in exasperation as he slid a hand into his pocket. "I still have the air horn." He informed the pile of sheets. His answer following that statement came in the form of a desperate scramble beneath the blankets to escape the fabric cocoon until Canada finally managed to emerge.

"I'm up, I'm up." The Canadian declared as quickly as he could. However he failed to match the action with the words as he simply sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his forehead with a pained expression. "Oh god my head. I feel sick." The Canadian whined pitifully.

"Unsurprising considering last night's events." Hong Kong informed the northern nation before tossing him a change of clothes. Matthew grimaced as the clothes landed on his lap. He lifted up the shirt he had been provided but paused before donning it in thought.

"Wait, what did I do last night?" He asked the Asian with an expression of growing horror. Hong Kong slipped his hand into a pocket and pulled out a notepad, having unfortunately left his laptop at England's home and so had to rely on, as England would say, a 'classical alternative'.

"Let me see..." Hong Kong trailed off as he flipped through the sheets, Matthew beginning to dress as Hong Kong perused the papers. "Upon arriving in Amsterdam Holland suggested that we go out for dinner which he declared he would pay for. You agreed and the four of us went to a restaurant of Holland's choosing. Holland took us to a drug coffee house. Once you had a sufficient 'buzz' you and Holland staggered out of the coffee house and into a bar. I was not permitted to enter so waited outside until you came out to get me approximately fifteen minutes and twelve seconds later. Thoroughly intoxicated both Egypt and Holland later joined us and travelled to another bar. I ceased keeping notes at that point as we had entered some more disreputable establishments and had to keep an eye on you full time lest you ingest some of the more hard drugs being peddled." Matthew flushed in humiliation as he pulled on a sock.

"Sorry." Hong Kong waved the apology off.

"No matter. At any rate, at some point we became separated from Egypt and Holland," Hong Kong's eyes flashed in mischief though Canada failed to notice, "and we noticed how late it had become. As such you noted how tired you were and I brought you to Holland's home so that you may rest and sleep you drug induced haze off." Hong Kong stoically explained. Matthew nodded in understanding, knowing that as a nation he recovered far faster than normal yet the fact that he still felt woozy was a testament to exactly how much he had done the evening prior.

"Thank you Hong Kong." Matthew uttered, glad for the young Asians company and assistance in the matter as he would be in all likelihood in an even poorer state had Hong Kong not been present.

"Think nothing of it. Having been high on pure opium thanks to England and China for weeks at a time I have become more or less jaded to the experience of most drugs." Hong Kong explained to Matthew as he finished dressing and stood, shielding his blood shot eyes from the sun leaking through the window.

"Um, I see." The Canadian really couldn't think up a much more intelligent reply for the Asian than that all things considered. Though he appreciated Hong Kong keeping a level head from the previous night he still felt uncomfortable discussing such things with him on principle. Speaking of how he managed to get to Holland's house...

"Hong Kong, do you know where Holland and Egypt are?" Matthew asked as he wandered over to the guest rooms attached bathroom, having stayed with Holland on multiple occasions and as such having a good idea where everything was.

()()()

Egypt woke with a start and forced himself upright quickly in his uncomfortable seat, his brown eyes blinking rapidly and examining the state of his affairs as they were. He was seated next to a rather attractive woman in a plane seat, the view from the window informing him he was already in the air. He was wearing his white robes still and had a piece of paper firmly grasped in his hand.

Curious, the Egyptian lifted the stiff paper up to observe that it was a plane ticket to Cairo, evidently the aircrafts destination. Turning it over, the Mediterranean nation noticed some small but neat cursive writing on the ticket.

Enjoy the ride home. It's my treat.

Hong Kong.

"Damn." Gupta swore with an almost unheard of expression of aggravation on his face.

()()()

The Nation of the Netherlands groaned and shifted, something digging into his back painfully prompting the motions. With a grunt he forced his eyes open with agonized slowness, well versed in the after affects of a hangover not to simply open them all the way suddenly.

The nation was greeted with the sight of several birds wheeling about and the sun shining brightly overhead. Groaning, Lars shut his eyes and leaned up from his position, glancing towards what had been digging into his back which turned out to be a stick. Frowning in displeasure Holland stood and scratched his spiky blonde hair as he observed the ditch he had been sleeping in with a frown.

"Aw crap. Where the hell am I?" He mumbled as he turned around, no landmarks making themselves noticeable. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell, his eyes widening in horror when he checked his call history and saw exactly what he sent to various nations in his contacts.

"_Oh neuken_."

()()()

"I'm certain they are fine." Hong Kong informed Canada in his typical monotone as he watched the Canadian examine his bloodshot eyes in the mirror.

"Huh. Well, alright then but I am worried about Lars. He tends to attract bad attention when he isn't at his best." Matthew told Hong Kong as he examined his paler than usual skin and almost blood red eyes. "Why am I covered in glitter?" Matthew suddenly asked, noting the sparkles on his skin he had at first taken for his eyes adjusting to the light but now noticing how they had substance.

"One of the clubs you entered was throwing it around. You took a face full of it when they failed to notice you and fired some off at point blank range and into your face." Hong Kong informed the Canadian before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a thick plastic container filled with a red liquid, a straw protruding from the top. "Here." Matthew turned and started at the offering before picking it up and staring at the contents.

"Hong Kong... Is this blood?" Matthew hesitantly asked as he examined what appeared to be a blood bag. Hong Kong shook his head.

"No. It is Strawberry Gatorade; I have heard that it helps with hangovers." Hong Kong explained without a moment of hesitation. Matthew relaxed slightly in relief but still held a puzzled expression.

"Okay. But why the bag?" He asked reasonably.

"I was told milk came in bags in Canada. I merely wished to help you feel more at home." Hong King neutrally explained.

"I see..." There was a slight silence between the two as Canada examined the bag for a moment.

"Are you displeased?" Hong Kong inquired. Matthew started and quickly shook his head.

"Nononono, I was just surprised is all." Hong Kong continued to stare at Canada expectantly. Matthew sighed and put the straw to his mouth, sucking out some of the scarlet liquid. "It's good." He told the Asian after his sip.

"Good." Hong Kong replied as he turned about and began to leave the room. Matthew hesitated a moment before following after the smaller male, the pair leaving the bedroom slowly and making their way towards the front door.

"Anyway, back to Lars. We should probably find him before he gets into trouble." Hong Kong silently cursed. Looking for Lars was not part of the plan, particularly after he managed to ditch Egypt. The night Canada and Holland had just spent should be enough to make the Dutch nation remember his blonde haired brother. Besides he was reasonably sure that Lars remembered Matthew regardless so this stop had just been an unexpected and purposeless one, aside from escaping France.

Then again, Hong Kong thought with a sideways glance at the Canadian taking another slurp from the bag of Gatorade, this could be a blessing in disguise.

"He could be with Belgium." The Asian suggested. Matthew glanced at Hong Kong curiously.

"Bella? Hmm, I guess. At least she would probably know where he might be hanging around." Matthew mused as he reached in his pocket for his phone, pausing in the foyer. Hong Kong glanced to him curiously.

"What is it?"

"My phone." Matthew whispered in growing horror as he pulled his hand out and quickly padded down his body fervently. "Where's my phone?" Matthew demanded nobody in particular.

"You must have lost it last night." Hong Kong offered in typical stoic tone.

"You think?" Matthew asked Hong Kong as though desperate for the Asian to disprove himself.

"It seems that way. I do not have her number on my phone by the way." Matthew groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh damn. Ugh, that means we'll have to go all the way to Brussels." Matthew cursed in exasperation as he slipped on his shoes, Hong Kong doing the same.

"There is a train that goes straight from Amsterdam to Brussels every hour in the day time. It has a two and a half hour travel time." Hong Kong informed Canada immediately following the North American nation's complaint.

"Wait, why do you know that?" Matthew asked the young Asian nation curiously.

"Knowledge is power." Hong Kong answered evenly. Matthew raised an eyebrow, his pale complexion and red rimmed eyes giving the innocent look a malicious turn.

"... Ok then." Matthew finally stated as he turned to the door and twisted the knob to open it, Hong Kong tossing the Canadians phone he had lifted while said nation had been sleeping into a nearby wastebasket while his brother was distracted.

Canada stepped out into the sun, squinting in the bright light painfully. "Ow, the sun sure is strong today." The Canadian complained before turning his head, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he saw America and Japan standing nearby as though they had been approaching the home before they saw him exit.

"Oh. Hello Alfred, Kiku." Matthew greeted the two nations in surprise. Alfred just stared in absolute shock at his brother, jaw hanging loosely open as his eyes bugged out comically. Japan meanwhile was busy shivering beneath the absolute malice that Hong Kong was radiating like the ocean waves in his direction.

Alfred stared at his brother in horror, his eyes taking in the other North American nation's appearance. Red eyes, check. Complains about the sun, check. Pale skin, check. Drinking from a bag of blood, check. Sparkles in the sunlight, check.

"Alfred?" The voice of Canada shook the American from his thoughts and he pointed a hand at the northern nation in accusation.

"Vampire!" America screamed in terror.

Matthew was surprised.

Hong Kong was surprised, but did not show it.

Japan slapped a hand over his face.

"Eh?" Canada asked after a second of thought.

"Run Kiku!" America screamed, grabbing Japans arm and fleeing like a gazelle with the Asian nation in tow. Matthew and Hong Kong remained where they were until the two nations disappeared in the distance, America's freakish strength propelling the two far away faster than a speeding bullet.

"... What just happened?" Matthew asked his companion in confusion. The Asian demi nation shrugged in bafflement.

"America. Let's go. We should catch that train." Hong Kong prompted, pulling Matthew in the opposite direction America fled. Canada took one last look over his shoulder before following hesitantly after.

**I have wanted to do that vampire thing forever. Finally had a chance.**

**Read and Review please.**


	9. Call Back

Arthur sighed, fingers ghosting over the plethora of jars on the shelf in his basement lab. He wasn't even sure how many attempts this would make for him trying to turn Matthew back into a human. Unfortunately, Arthur thought soberly, pausing in the midst of taking a jar off the shelf, his attempts had been proving somewhat fruitless. The Englishman sighed, turning his head to look back at his most recent failure.

Pure chaos was the only way to describe the scene. The large metal table was awash with empty bottles, used beakers, and half-filled jars with items of both the mundane and surreal. Books were scattered all over with many open to a page, only to have been discarded when no useful information was had. A sickly sweet scent permeated the air from the various attempts at chemistry performed, the cause of which lay in the center of the arcane diagram drawn on the floor.

It was there Kumajirou sat, softly snoring with glasses askew. He wore Matthew's horribly ill-fitting clothing in preparation to be changed 'back' into a human. This, Arthur grudgingly admitted, was not working out too well at the moment. So far all he had managed was summoning Captain Hook, a miniature dragon, mint bunny, and Russia's head again (shudder). Nevertheless, in spite of these, often horrifying, setbacks Arthur would persist! Through good old fashioned English ingenuity, stubbornness an ass would be proud of, and his affinity for magic he would persevere until success!

"Hmm. Perhaps more ground horn of jackalope…" Arthur mumbled after eying the bear thoughtfully for a moment, then turning back to the shelves of jars. His finger traced across the menagerie of labels, green eyes scanning them as he sought out the one he was looking for.

"Hmm, jackalope, jackalope, jackalope… Where the devil did it bugger off to?" The Brit murmured to himself, scratching his head. "I swear, if Mint Bunny is playing hide and seek again I'm going to-." Threats and spoken intent were cut off by the loud if muffled ring of his cellphone from a pocket.

After some fumbling and cursing of the voluminous black robes, the Brit found the accursed device, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Iggy!" Arthur winced at the scream, holding the phone far away from his ringing ears. "I need help!"

"Inside voice you git!" Arthur snapped, gingerly bringing the phone back to his ear.

"What's that?"

No surprise there thought Arthur with a scowl. "I'm hanging up."

"No, Iggy, wait! I need to ask you something!"

Arthur passed at the desperate exclamation. America… needed him? Alfred rarely ever admitted that, nor even asked for his aid anymore unless for some harebrained scheme. The clear desperation in his former colony's voice however implied it may in fact be serious. Arthur smiled slightly as memories poured in, memories of a happier time when Alfred was still a colony and would listen to his 'big brother' avidly.

"Well, all right lad, what do you need?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Do you know, how to change back a vampire?"

Arthur was silent for a long moment after that deadpanned request. "…What?"

"You know, vampires! Drink blood, pale, sparkle in sunlight. Vampires!"

Arthur groaned, rubbing his temples with a spare hand. Damn you Stephanie Myers! "Blast it all Alfred, that is not a damned vampire. Vampires are not real," The Brit said in exasperation.

"I thought so too, and then I saw one. So, I figure since you hang around all those imaginary things, why not ask you. So, how about it? Any ideas on how to turn a person back?"

"They are not imaginary!" Arthur barked into the phone. "Go bother Romania and ask him. He'd know more."

"Screw that! He's creepy as hell!"

"Alfred-san, I fear you are becoming sidetracked." Arthur strained his ears to hear the Japanese man speak, barely distinguishable in the background.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Kiku. So, any ideas Iggy?"

"How about you go dunk your bloody head!" Arthur barked, snapping his phone shut and turning it off. The Briton dropped the device back into a pocket. "Blasted prat…" The Englishman groused. Sighing, he turned back to the rack of ingredients, perusing them once more. Arthur narrowed his eyes with frustration, the words on the labels on the bottles seeming to run together to his agitated mind.

"Blasted idiocy," He muttered, turning back to Kumajirou. The bear was still napping, happily ignorant of Arthur's conversation and worries. The Englishman sighed, scratching his head beneath the hood. He was at a loss. By all rights, what he had tried should have done something to the bear, anything, at least. Yet nothing had changed with the bear.

"Perhaps I'm not powerful enough?" He mused sadly, shoulders drooping as his arm dropped to his side. To be fair, his hieroglyphics were rusty. In a fit of desperation, he had even tried calling Egypt. But to little surprise the mostly silent nation had been unresponsive leaving Arthur to the voice message.

Arthur suddenly slapped his forehead, marvelling at his own stupidity. "Of course, I'm a bloody idiot," He murmured with a chuckle, making his way to the sleeping bear.

"Matthew lad, come on. Time to get up," He ordered, lifting the bear up into his arms.

"Who?"

"Now don't you bloody start that again," Arthur warned, carrying the bear towards the stairs.

"Okay. Can you make lunch first?"

Arthur froze at the top of the stairs, foot poised on the last step as the bears request echoed in his ears. Someone… wanted to eat his cooking? For a second time no less? A single tear crawled from the surly Englishman's eye.

Kumajirou glanced up at the pause. "What's wrong?"

Arthur looked down at the bear in his arms, eyes meeting with the animals beady blacks. "Nothing lad just, just overwhelmed by happiness," He sniffled, wiping the telltale tear away. He roughly cleared his throat, lips betraying his joy by lifting slightly in a smile. "We can go after lunch, I suppose." He admitted.

"Woow." The bear cheered mutedly.

()()()

Alfred scowled, redialing Arthur's number, only to instantly get a voice message. "God damn it. How am I supposed to be the hero if my backup won't back me up!"

"Perhaps you should try calling Romania," Kiku suggested politely.

Alfred twisted his head around and looked at the Japanese man incredulously. "Are you kidding me? He's creepy as all hell! Every time I try to talk to him, he starts going on about ghosts and stuff like that. And don't even get me started on his Vlad the Impaler stories," The American shivered at the thought. "Freaks me right out."

"I see… Then, what will you do?" Kiku asked.

Alfred threw his head back, laughing confidently. "What I always do! Use good old fashioned American ingenuity. You know why?" He asked Japan, grinning broadly.

Japan sighed slightly, in a defeated tone responding, "Because you're th-."

"Because I'm the hero! Like Batman, but with less issues!"

Debateable as that last statement was, Kiku nevertheless nodded in agreement. "Yes, Alfred-san. And, what exactly will this American ingenuity take form as, if I may ask?" The Asian nation inquired respectfully.

"Well first off we need a bucket, a bunch of garlic, and some train tickets!" Alfred declared with a broad grin.

Kiku blinked in surprise, the only thing that showed he was. "Train… tickets?"

"Yep!" The American looked around, then leaned in close, Kiku's face heating up slightly at the very close proximity of their faces. "'Cause I know exactly where he's going. See, I'm team Edward, so I know there's only one place he would go," Alfred whispered conspiratorially.

Kiku shivered slightly at the breath ghosting near his ear. "W-where, Alfred-san?

()()()

Bella, better known as the nation of Belgium, was confused. The morning had been average, showing no signs for the oddities that would soon plague her. She had woken up at seven to the shrill ring of her alarm clock and promptly assumed her everyday morning ritual. She showered first of all; put on the light makeup she tended towards, dressed in a light blue dress, pink bolero and tied up her long dark blonde hair with a green ribbon Lars had given her instead of her usual headband. Appropriate she figured, as she planned to visit the nation in question today. Then she set about making breakfast for herself. It was approximately when she had sat down to enjoy her meal (with real god damn waffles!) that it began. 'It' consisted of her phone ringing gaily, filling her home with its cries for attention. Bella immediately pushed herself out of her chair and rushed towards the source of the interruption, picking it up.

"For all your chocolaty treats, Belgium has the best to eat," Bella sang cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Bella!"

"Elizavetza!" Belgium exclaimed in surprise. "How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages. Austria doing okay?" She gushed.

There was some giggling over the phone. "He's fine. By the way, did you get around to trying out that new waffle recipe by any chance? I've been thinking of making some for Roddy and was hoping you had worked out the kinks."

"I was actually just about to when you called. Looks good so far but I was thinking of maybe using some melted chocolate for a topping."

"Belgian?"

"Is there any better?" Bella asked rhetorically, earning a slight titter from the other European nation."

"Elizavetza." Bella's eyebrows rose, was that Austria in the background? "Ask her about the thing."

"I was getting to it, be patient," Elizavetza responded, her voice somewhat muffled leading Bella to believe she had covered the receiver. Interesting she thought, her smile taking on a mischievous look. "By the way Bella," Hungary continued, "did you happen to be sent a picture from Lars this morning?" The eastern European nation asked.

Bella looked away, humming in thought. "Mmm, don't think so. I was going to go ahead and visit him today though, is there anything you wanted to know?" She asked impishly, her grin taking on an almost feline appearance.

"Say it's nothing!" Austria hissed in the background once more.

"Oh, no reason. Just thought I'd ask. Bye, and don't forget to send me that recipe if it's good," Elizavetza added cheerfully.

"Okay, talk to you later," Bella finished, replacing the phone onto its cradle. She stared at the item for a long moment, contemplating. Interesting, she thought as she turned about and wandered back into the kitchen. Sounds like fun she decided with a catlike smile. She would definitely have to ask Holland about this when she saw him next.

It was a few hours later that the second instance occurred. Belgium had, in fact, just closed the oven in preparation of cooking her mattentaart when the phone rang yet again. With a curious look she took her oven mitts off, brushing her hands on her white apron to rid them of any excess residue before she picked up the phone.

"For all your chocolaty treats, Belgium has the best to eat," She sang cheerfully into the phone for a second time that day.

"You always sound like you're trying to sell something saying that. It's weird," Bella rolled her eyes at the cocky voice radiating from her phone.

"Hello Gilbert, how are you?" She asked with a bemused shake of her head.

"Good, good. Hey, listen, have you talked to Lars lately?" Bella blinked in surprise. Straight to the point? How very unlike Gilbert. Usually he would insist on at least a small rant of how awesome he was, how awesome Gilbird was, or a prank he had played on Roderich or Ludwig.

"No… was there something you needed to ask him?" She asked curiously.

"No, nope, nothing. Hey, so… on an unrelated topic, did you happen to get a picture from him?" Bella leaned against a small half round wooden table the phone sat upon, her lips pursed in thought. Lars, just what were you up to? She highly doubted Hungary had talked to Prussia of all nations about some mysterious photo, so they had either reconciled their differences, or both had learned of this 'photo' independently. The latter obviously held more merit.

"Hmm, maybe. What's it worth to you?" She asked playfully.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"All you have to offer is your body? Wow, not really giving me a good price are you?"

"Hey! I'm one hundred percent awesome I have you know!" Gilbert barked indignantly.

Bella just laughed in amusement, her voice like tinkling glass. "And the exchange rate on awesome is?" She asked teasingly, seeing how long she could keep it up.

"You can't put a price on awesome," Gilbert replied. Bella could practically feel the smugness radiating through the phone line

"I guess. You know, it's funny," Bella began, pushing herself back and completely onto the table, kicking her legs out in amusement as she abruptly returned them to their original train of thought, "You're actually the second person to call about Lars and a picture. Or, would it be third?" She mused with a feline smirk.

"Ludwig- wait, third?"

"Mmhmm. Elizavetza and Roderich called too. Weird huh?" Bella grinned as Gilbert promptly began to swear to himself. Oh, this was just proving far too much fun. She patiently waited for Gilbert to calm down, the flurry of vulgarity gradually fading into a trickle, then just some aggravated panting.

"You done?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert grumbled.

Bella smiled. Well, she supposed that would be enough of torturing Gilbert, for today. "Anyway, no I haven't. Why not just call him yourself?" She asked pleasantly.

"He's being completely un-awesome and not answering his phone."

"Well, I was planning on visiting him today," Bella began casually. "Want me to ask him for you?"

"Nah, that'd be weird. But ask him why the hell he's ignoring someone as awesome as me. It's practically criminal!"

"Of course it is. Bye Gilbert," Bella sang. She hadn't even heard the response before hanging up with a clack of plastic. She idly rubbed the back of her head, turning and striding back towards the kitchen once more. She had a fair number of questions to ask her dear brother now.

These questions were only compounded as the day continued. It turned out the morning was the low point of people attempting to contact her. Nations from France all the way to China of all nations were calling her. She was really having quite the time of it! Though, naturally when Russia had called it had been very… awkward, as it tended to be. Still, she hadn't been this popular in ages, for a good reason at least.

As such, when the doorbell rang she fairly floated towards the door, buoyed by her good mood. Grabbing the doorknob she opened the door with a sunny smile.

"Hey Bella," Matthew greeted with a wave, Hong Kong at his side who merely nodded in greeting. "It's me, M-."

"No, wait, don't tell me," Bella interrupted, cutting the Canadian off. Matthew blinked but shut his mouth, exchanging a look with Hong Kong. The Asian nation could only shrug at the apparent mystery facing them. Bella did not even notice the wordless exchange, holding her forehead and humming in thought. She knew this one, something to do with syrup… Augh this was so frustrating, the name just beyond her reaches.

"Just… give me a second. It's on the tip of my tongue… Come on…" She suddenly snapped her finger, eyes shooting open once more and a brilliant smile on her lips. "Matthew!" She proclaimed triumphantly. She smiled even wider when the Canadians face lit up brilliantly.

"You remembered" Matthew exclaimed in obvious joy.

Bella tittered with amusement. "Of course I did. And you're Hong Kong right?" She asked, bending forward so the somewhat short Asian nation did not have to strain his neck to meet her eyes. "Would you like some Belgian chocolate? Best in the world." She assured him with a confidence born of putting everything behind such a statement.

"… Yes, yes I would," He replied a la monotone for which he was famous for. Well, that and paintings that needed to be chequered out, but let's not even get into that.

"I just know you'll love them. By the way Matthew," Bella continued, turning to the Canadian, her eyes expressing her confusion with a quizzically raised and lowered eyebrow, "why are you covered in glitter?"

Matthew smiled awkwardly. "Oh, this? Um, yeah, Lars took me out last night. On that topic, have you seen him? We lost track of him last night and were wondering if he's here."

Bella rolled her eyes with a quirked smile. "Oh, knowing him he's probably passed out in a ditch somewhere. I'm sure he'll be fine."

()()()

Lars brushed some more of the dirt off his shirt with a growl, his other hand stretched out with its thumb turned up, pleading for a ride. "Come on, come on," The Dutchman murmured. His eyes lit up when a small green car could be seen, speeding merrily down the highway. He grinned brightly as the vehicle came closer, closer,

And then was gone in a cloud of dust.

"Yeah, right back at ya buddy!' Lars barked at the vehicle retreating in a cloud of smoke, the nation's raised thumb being exchanged for another finger with far more insulting meaning.

"God damn jackass," Lars growled, turning back to the highway and putting out his thumb once more.

()()()

"But forget about that. Would you lie to borrow my shower? You look like you could use it for washing that stuff off," Bella chimed, stepping aside invitingly.

"O-oh, um, are you sure? I'd hate to impose…"

Bella laughed. "Please, Germany imposed during WW1. I'm inviting you in," She said with amusement. Matthew smiled, a little abashed at her comparison but he entered nonetheless. "First door on your right!" She called. A distant 'okay' her answer and the sound of a shutting door.

One guest taken care of, Bella thought as she turned to Hong Kong. "So, what kind of chocolate would you like? Then you can tell me the whole story. I bet it's been quite one," She said with a knowing look.

"It hasn't been that interesting," Hong Kong informed her with a slight nod of his head, entering the home with Bella closing the door behind them.

()()()

Norway stared at the arcane brew before him, bubbling merrily away within a massive cast iron cauldron. Both nation and room he stood within were lit by an unearthly glow emanating from the pot. Black robes which garbed the man like the night itself nearly blended in with the shadows not dispelled by the cauldrons light, his single cross shaped hair clip flashing amongst the shimmering of his blonde hair. Norge leaned over the pot, his blue eyes examining the sickly green liquid within, blank expression revealing none of his inner thoughts as he pulled forth a large wooden spoon.

Wordlessly, Norge dipped it into the concoction, the wood sizzling in the boiling mixture for a moment as it settled itself. Very slowly, Norge began to stir. The thick ill green contents forced the effort to be a laborious one, but Norge remained unfazed. Softly, his lips parted, words in a spidery and alien language leaving his tongue to fill the stone chamber with their song. With each word spoken the stone bricks of the walls and floor seemed to thrum with the pale glow of the cauldron, pulsing with unnatural life that had no business being.

Norge was, of course, aware of the effect his words were having on the chamber but paid it no mind. He continued to speak without pause, the dimness of the chamber enshrouding him, attempting to encroach upon the sickly light being emitted in its midst.

The thud of a footstep from behind him broke into the Scandinavian nation's oration. Norge at once closed his mouth, the walls ceasing their thrum and the green glow of the cauldrons contents dimming to what it had once been. The nation turned his head, craning his neck upwards to meet the eyes of the giant who had come.

The monster was huge, arms thick and long and its hunchbacked stance caused its calloused knuckles to brush against the floor. Its skin was a light green, more vibrant and alive than say the hue of the pot whose spell he had interrupted. A thrusting lower jaw with fanged teeth pressing past the lips gave him a savage look, but his almost milky white eyes seemed to hold a spark of intelligence at odds with its owner's appearance. Thick, coarse black hair stretched from its scalp down its back like a mane, tufts of the fur present on its arms and knuckles as well.

"Yes?" Norge asked the troll, completely unfazed by the beast. The creature grunted, one of its massive hands rising and jerking its thumb the way it had come. Norway glanced at the light shining from the open doorway.

"Oh, company," He murmured, making his way towards the stone staircase leading out. "Thank you." The troll grunted again in answer, watching as Norway removed his black cloak to reveal a striped blue and white shirt, dark blue pants and a red tie he had worn in case he had to look 'normal' today. Hanging the robe on the back of the door, the nation exited the basement and closed the door behind him.

Norway's house proper was a somewhat large building, the walls covered with light wooden planks with a glossy finish. As Norway strode down the hall the doorbell rang, the soft tone of the device making it fairly obvious why Norge had failed to hear it at first. Passing by photos and paintings dotting the hall (an inordinate amount involving Iceland) Norge finally arrived at the tall wooden entrance, a semicircular window resting above it sending sunlight washing over him like a wave.

"If that's you Matthias, then go away," Norway intoned in a monotone, peering through the small peephole set in the door.

The gentle if distorted smiling face of Tino was what stared back. "Hi Norge. Can I come in?"

With a sigh the Norwegian pulled away from the lens, opening the door with a creak. "Hello Tino," Norge greeted, turning away and walking toward the living room, Tino entering and shutting the door behind them.

Wordlessly Norge led his guest into his sitting room, the Norwegian perching on an easy chair with Tino assuming a seat on a green couch. "Sorry for intruding, you weren't busy were you?" Tino asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Just making lunch," Norge replied with a nod. "What did you want?"

Tino shifted in his seat at the abruptness, looking away from his geographic relative. "Oh, well, um… you see… it's… about Peter…" The Fin began, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

Norge leaned back, cupping his cheek with a palm. "Oh?"

"Yeah. He's been acting… well, odd."

"Odd… er?"

"I guess," The other blonde replied with a shrug. "He keeps asking these weird questions ever since he visited Iceland. Sve even had to lock up his toolshed."

"… Okay…" Is what he said, but Norge could not help but feel like this conversation was going in a very strange direction, even for him. How the hell did a toolshed enter into this? "So, what do you need my help with?"

"I was looking for some advice. I have no idea where he got this idea of cement mixers giving birth, but it's getting really weird. I was hoping you could ask Arthur. He is the boy's… father, so might have a better idea about all this," Tino admitted.

Norge nodded slowly. It made sense that the Fin had come to him now. He was, amongst their sordid little group, the one closest to Britain. Both he and Arthur kept close ties thanks to being among the only nations able to see magical creatures. Aside from Egypt, maybe. It was hard to tell, the Mediterranean nation was the prime stoic amongst the stoic countries for a reason. Still, he supposed he may as well help Tino out, they were family after all.

Besides, if this was Iceland`s fault then maybe Norge could score some big brother points.

"Alright, I'll call him," Norge agreed, reaching into a pocket and pulling forth his cellphone. "But I can't promise anything." He added as an afterthought, dialing the number.

"Thank you Norge," Was all Tino said, smiling gratefully at the other blonde. Norge merely hummed and nodded, waiting for Arthur to pick up. After another ring or two, a click signalled he had reached the other nation.

"Hello Arthur, its Norge."

"Norway! What luck, I was just about to call you. I need a favour. You wouldn't happen to know how to reverse a polymorph would you?" Norge blinked in surprise at the suddenness request. That's… odd.

"What happened?"

"Ahm, it's… nothing important just had a… spot of bother with a runic circle. Some Egyptian hieroglyphs were involved, someone was polymorphed… It was just a bit of a cock up in general actually."

Norge hummed. This could work out well in his favour. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great, so y-."

"But," Norge interjected, "you'll have to do me a favour in return. Finland needs you to talk to you about Peter. You do that for me, and I'll see what I can do about your spell." The other end of the line was silent for a long moment, Arthur clearly considering his options.

"… Fine. I'll catch the first flight up there," Arthur growled.

"See you then," Norge intoned, flicking his cell phone shut. "He's coming," He informed Tino in a monotone.

"Thanks Norge. I knew I could count on you."

"Of course. So," Norge began, leaning back in his seat and gazing at Tino inquisitively, "what's this about a toolshed?"

()()()

"So, the entire world? Won't that take a while?" Bella asked.

The Asian nation seated on the chair opposite her shrugged dismissively. "Maybe. I've got time though, and the next meeting's not for a while. We've made some impressions so far, at least," Hong Kong informed her in typical monotone.

Belgium leaned back into her sofa, looking past the diminutive nation thoughtfully. The story Hong Kong had told her of their little trip insofar had been interesting (not the least of which being that Hong Kong had not elaborated on just what exactly happened to Egypt), she still had a few doubts. For example, why was he telling her all this? Bella looked back to Hong Kong, curious.

"So… Why tell me?"

"I need you to help me give Matthew an excuse to go visit Spain."

"Spain?

"And wherever we stop in between. I decided I could ask you as you're friends with both, and therefore could offer a viable excuse," Hong Kong replied.

Bella glanced away as she picked apart the reasoning in her mind. Then, with a shrug and a smile she agreed with a, "Why not? You both came this far and Matthew could use the publicity. So, any reason in particular you want me to use to get him going there?" Hong Kong opened his mouth to reply, a ringing of the doorbell answering before he could. Bella looked in the direction of the door, glancing at Hong Kong with a small smile. "Hold that thought," She said as she rose form her seat, quickly padding out of the living room and back towards the door.

Bella grasped the doorknob and threw it open with a smile. "For all your chocolaty treats-." She was abruptly cut off when a bucket of water with cloves of garlic mixed in was thrown into her face.

"Oh shit you're not the vampire! Kiku, tactical retreat!" Alfred shouted, dropping the now empty bucket and grabbing the gaping Japanese man at his side.

"Sorreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kiku screamed as Alfred dragged him away.

Bella stood there for a long moment, watching the retreating figures blankly while water and garlic slowly dripped off of her.

"…The f#$?"

**I know what you're thinking. Is the term 'cock up' some sort of sexual innuendo?**

**Stay tuned and please review.**

()(Aside)()

The troll stared as Norge ascended the steps, leaving him behind at the bottom of the basement alone with the shadows and the green glow of the cauldron. The troll raised a hand to forestall the Norwegian as the door slowly creaked shut.

"…So, I'mma just wait down here then until you're done?" The troll asked in a gravelly voice, raising a finger pointedly. "Is, is that what we're doing here?"

The clang of the door closing was the sole reply.

"…Okay then…"


End file.
